Możemy być radioaktywni
by Lampira7
Summary: Pierwsza część serii: Radioaktywni kochankowie. Peter przegapił swoją szansę uratowania świata razem z Avangers. Teraz przybywa do wieży Stark mając nadzieję na spotkanie z Tonym (i być może uzyskanie miejsca w zespole), ale zamiast tego spotyka Bruce'a, który w niej mieszka, kontynuując badania na temat Hulka.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł: **Możemy być radioaktywni

**Oryginalny tytuł: **We Might Be Radioactive

**Autor: **Croik

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: **Jest

**Długość: **9 rozdziałów

**Rating: **15+

**Ostrzeżenia: **Duża różnica wieku

**Uwagi: **Jest to pierwsza część Serii: _Radioaktywni kochankowie_

**Tłumaczenie: **Lampira7

**Beta: **Fantasmagoria.

**Link:** /works/561716/chapters/1003475

**Radioaktywni kochankowie część 1: Możemy być radioaktywni**

**Rozdział 1**

Koniec świata nastąpił podczas trzeciej lekcji.

Wszyscy uczniowie, z Peterem na czele, podbiegli do okna i zszokowani patrzyli, jak na niebie pojawia się dziura z której po chwili zaczęły wylatywać dziesiątki UFO. Wybuchy rozbrzmiewały echem niczym gromy szalejącej w oddali burzy; wszyscy wyciągnęli swoje telefony i zaczęli przeglądać wiadomości, pisać smsy do przyjaciół, ogólnie – starali się znaleźć przyczynę tego chaosu.

Gdy nauczyciel włączył telewizor znajdujący się z przodu klasy, Peter opuścił swoje miejsce przy oknie i pośpiesznie ominął dwa rzędy ławek, by znaleźć się bliżej odbiornika. Pogłośnił, czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, kiedy patrzył na te nieprawdopodobne obrazy transmitowane przez telewizję.

— Peter. — Gwen chwyciła go za łokieć. — Nie rób tego.

Peter przełknął. Pot zbierał się na jego czole, gdy myślał o kostiumie schowanym w szafce.

— Muszę — odpowiedział. — Kto inny to zrobi?

— Tym razem to nie jest tylko jeden jaszczur — upierała się, zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu. — Proszę. Nie rób tego.

— Przepraszam. — Strząsnął jej dłoń. — Zostań z innymi. Jeśli to możliwe, postaraj się, by wszyscy zeszli do piwnicy. Tam powinno być bezpieczniej... — Kiedy ponownie sięgnęła w jego stronę, aby go zatrzymać, odsunął się poza jej zasięg. — Przykro mi, Gwen — powiedział, po czym wybiegł z klasy.

Peter przebrał się w łazience i biegiem ruszył przez miasto – najszybciej, jak tylko był w stanie.

Kiedy dotarł do centrum Manhattanu, gdzie zawsze odbywały się najgorsze walki, ulice zostały już opanowane przez gadzie potwory i ich hałaśliwe maszyny. Ledwie zdołał uniknąć kilku z nich pędzących w jego stronę. Wylądował na dachu bloku – tylko po to, by znowu znaleźć się pod ostrzałem z laserów.

— To istne szaleństwo — wymamrotał, przemieszczając się za pomocą sieci przez wąską uliczkę.

Kiedy usłyszał strzały, spojrzał za siebie i przeklął, gdy zauważył jak jeden ze statków gwałtownie skręcił, podążając za nim. To był postęp. Peter wystrzelił swoją sieć w kierunku budynku znajdującego się po jego lewej stronie. Korzystając z siły wszystkich swoich mięśni, przeciwstawił się sile grawitacji i zszedł z drogi statku.

Nie powstrzymało to jednak na zbyt długo jego prześladowcy. Peter nie miał nawet wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby powiedzieć coś zabawnego zanim obcy najeźdźca zbliżył się do niego na tyle blisko, by mógł zobaczyć w całej okazałości otwartą gębę potwora wypełnioną ostrymi zębami. Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, którą uważał za możliwą w tym momencie – wystrzelił obie sieci za siebie, łapiąc nimi dziób statku. W momencie, w którym mieli się zderzyć przeskoczył przez potwora i podniósł przód stwora na tyle, że ten skręcił niekontrolowanie. Peter przerwał swoją pajęczynę i wycofał się na maszt, by stamtąd oglądać jak statek rozbija się na bilbordzie.

— Ooo, tak! — Ucieszył się Peter, gdy wrak spadł na ulicę. — Hmm, mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie było na dole... Ale zawsze to jeden z głowy! — Odwrócił się w stronę portalu. — Jeszcze tylko trzy tysiące...

Peter przeniósł się jeszcze o kilka budynków dalej i zaczął starać się wymyślić taki plan, który zakładał, że wyjdzie z tego żywy i w jednym kawałku, kiedy piorun uderzył w bilbord znajdujący się za nim. Odwrócił się, by rozeznać się w sytuacji, ale dostrzegł tylko smugę czerwieni i srebra przelatujące nad jego głową. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Iron Man, ale wtedy usłyszał odgłos silnika odrzutowego dobiegający z ulicy znajdującej się pod nim i dostrzegł czerwień oraz _złoto_ zmierzające w drugą stronę. Coś zielonego i _znacznie_ większego przebijało swoją własną drogę przez budynek znajdujący się na wprost niego.

Serce Petera biło w wariackim tempie, gdy przykucnął na krawędzi budynku. Poprawił swoją maskę, by mieć pewność, że będzie miał dobry widok na to szaleństwo, które działo się aktualnie dookoła niego.

Manhattan przeistoczył się w istną strefę wojenną. Obcy byli wszędzie, a wśród nich znajdowało się sześć walczących osób przeciwstawiających się i neutralizujących zagrożenie w postaci ich zaawansowanej broni. Peter rozpoznał zbroję Iron Mana należącą do Tony'ego Starka i nigdy też nie zapomniał zielonej bestii szalejącej w Harlemie, którą to swego czasu zobaczył oglądając z ciotką i wujkiem całonocną relację z tamtego wydarzenia. Pozostałych nie rozpoznawał, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na podziw który poczuł, gdy zobaczył, jak kobieta i mężczyzna powstrzymują najeźdźców używając do tego niemal wyłącznie gołych pięści. Strzelec wyborowy, skryty na dachu budynku, strącał kolejne statki, a drugi z bohaterów pomagał mu, latając w powietrzu i uderzając w nie piorunami. To było surrealistyczne i najzwyczajniej genialne, więc Peter wstał, chętny do przyłączenia się do walki w ochronie miasta, tak jak to już robił od tygodni.

Bilbord za nim zatrzeszczał złowieszczo, ale Peter nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy dopóki jego cień nie padł na niego. Odwrócił się w momencie, w którym metalowa konstrukcja spadła na niego, przygważdżając go do ziemi. Zemdlał.

OoO

— To nie fair — powiedział Peter. — Byłem tam, tak jak i wszyscy inni. Czemu prasa mówi tylko o nich i o tym, co zrobili? Jasne, wiem, że najeźdźcy z Marsa są większym niusem niż zmutowana jaszczurka, ale wciąż... Wokół mnie nikt nie robił takiego szumu. Też posiadam strój, jak Kapitan Ameryka. I to czerwono-niebieski. Prawda? —Zwrócił się do gołębi siedzących na krawędzi pobliskiego dachu i dziobiących okruszki. — Czy gołębie są daltonistami? — zapytał jednego z nich. – Czy widzisz ten rodzaj szwu? Nie nauczysz się tego na zajęciach z gospodarstwa domowego, wiesz? — Ze złością odgonił ptaki.

Minął tydzień od dramatycznej walki, która spustoszyła Nowy Jork. Niektóre ulice wciąż nie zostały doprowadzone do porządku. Od tamtego czasu Peter spędzał każdą noc na Manhattanie łapiąc szabrowników albo sprawdzając, czy ekipy odbudowujące miasto nie potrzebują pomocy w podnoszeniu ciężkich przedmiotów, albo na ratowaniu cywili przed spadającym gruzem lub częściami rusztowań.

Czasami marzył o tym, że któraś z ekip rozpoznaje go i prosi, by się zatrzymał, i mówi: "Hej, koleś, pomóż nam z tym". To byłby dzień.

Peter porzucił swoje miejsce na gołębiej grzędzie i ruszył do centrum miasta. Zostawił za sobą Manhattan na rzecz Brooklynu, który nie otrzymywał tyle samo uwagi z powodu oddzielającej go rzeki. Zachmurzenie i brak odpowiedniego oświetlenia sprzyjało zastaniu w ukryciu, gdy przemierzał wybraną trasę wzdłuż sklepików. One także oberwały w następstwie walk. Dlatego też nie zamierzał w tą ciemną noc wracać "z pustymi rękoma". Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, gdy dostrzegł dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych maskach dających nura w alejkę obok niewielkiego sklepu ze sprzętem elektronicznym.

— Może powinienem im powiedzieć, że nie ma tam nic wartego kradzieży — powiedział sam do siebie Peter.

Sprawdził sieciowód na nadgarstku, by upewnić się, że ma wystarczającą ilość pajęczyny i ruszył za nimi.

Jeden z mężczyzn właśnie próbował wyważyć zamek w tylnych drzwiach, gdy Spider-Man wylądował na pokrywie od śmietnika znajdującego się naprzeciwko. Podskoczyli nerwowo w odpowiedzi na spowodowany przez to hałas.

— No, ziomki... — powiedział. —...to czas dla wszystkich nowojorczyków, aby...

Wyższy z mężczyzn odwrócił się w jego stronę z bronią w ręce i, nie marnując czasu, wystrzelił. Peter, nawet ze swoim ponadprzeciętnym refleksem, ledwo uniknął postrzału w klatkę piersiową.

— Okej... — mruknął, kiedy skoczył ze śmietnika na schody przeciwpożarowe. — Czyli to w taki sposób chcecie się bawić.

Mężczyzna nadal do niego strzelał. Peter pozostawał w defensywie, skacząc i koziołkując poza zasięg kul i czekając, aż bandyta się odsłoni, ale ten wciąż miał dość sporą ilość amunicji. Kiedy w końcu usłyszał dźwięk towarzyszący próbie wystrzału z pistoletu mającego pusty magazynek, wystrzelił kulę stworzoną z sieci unieruchamiając tą dłoń mężczyzny, w której ten trzymał broń. Jednakże zanim zdążył zrobić coś więcej, drugi mężczyzna wycelował w niego swoją broń i otworzył ogień, kontynuując ostrzał Spider-Mana, który — bardziej poirytowany niż zmartwiony — uniknął kolejnej kuli ponownie tracąc szansę na kontratak.

Wystrzelona przez niego sieć pokryła całą twarz napastnika, który w panice zaczął strzelać na oślep. Kule odbijały się od śmietnika i rozbijały cegły.

— Hej! — krzyknął, wycofując się po ścianie alejki w górę i schodząc w ten sposób z drogi zbłąkanym kulom. — W ten sposób postrzelisz swojego przyjaciela…

Coś, wirując dookoła własnej osi, przeleciało przez alejkę i uderzyło w tył głowy strzelającego mężczyzny, i sprawiło, że ten padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Kolejna osoba wybiegła z cienia i powaliła drugiego włamywacza jednym, celnym ciosem. Peter przywarł mocniej do ściany, obserwując i czekając, ale było zbyt ciemno, żeby był w stanie dostrzec jakiekolwiek szczegóły mogące mu zdradzić tożsamość człowieka, który udzielił mu skutecznej pomocy.

— Jest tu ktoś jeszcze? — Nieznajomy zawołał w ciemność. — Wszystko w porządku?

Peter upewnił się, że ma więcej niż jedną drogę ucieczki, zanim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

— Jesteś policjantem?

— Nie. Nie do końca.

Nieznajomy zaczął ciągnąć złodziei po ziemi, by położyć ich koło siebie. Peter, po rozważeniu wszystkich opcji, ostatecznie zdecydował się na przyczepienie sieci do krawędzi dachu i zsunięcia po niej na alejkę. Pozostał jednak na pajęczynie – tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Właśnie dokonałeś przed moimi oczami imponującego ukatrupienia tych złodziejaszków — stwierdził Peter wisząc do góry nogami i obserwując nieprzytomnych mężczyzn.

— Co? Nie są martwi.

Nieznajomy odwrócił się w jego stronę i zamarł. Peter również nie mógł powstrzymać swojego zaskoczenia. Jego „wybawiciel" był wysoki i barczysty z silnie zarysowaną, kwadratową szczęką. Miał również blond włosy i starą, skórzaną kurtkę.

— To znaczy, dzięki za pomoc — powiedział Peter. — Pozbawiłeś mnie kłopotu wykończenia ich samemu.

Nieznajomy przechylił głowę na bok.

— A z kim mam przyjemność?

— Co? To ty nie wiesz? — Peter westchnął. — Tak to jest, gdy ludzie w pelerynach zgarniają całą sławę. Jestem Spider-Man. No wiesz, samozwańcza straż obywatelska? Przekleństwo Queens? — Gdy nieznajomy wciąż patrzył na niego z zakłopotaniem, przewrócił oczami i pokręcił głową, by podkreślić swoje niedowierzanie. — Mówiono o mnie tygodniami.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

— Niedawno wróciłem do miasta. — Odwrócił się z powrotem do złodziei, usuwając z ich twarzy pajęczynę na tyle, by mogli spokojnie oddychać. — Jednakże nie powinieneś szwędać się tutaj po nocy. Ulice wciąż są dość niebezpieczne.

Peter puścił swoją pajęczynę i zeskoczył na ziemię.

— Czy nie rozumiesz pojęcia „samozwańcza straż obywatelska"? Walczę tutaj z przestępczością. Ci faceci mieli...

— Zamiar kogoś postrzelić? Bo tak to wyglądało.

— _Ponieważ_ przeszkodziłem im w okradaniu tego miejsca — powiedział Peter. — A kim ty tak w ogóle jesteś? Być może _ty_ także nie powinieneś przebywać na zewnątrz, włócząc się po tych niebezpiecznych ulicach?

— Steve Rogers — przedstawił się mężczyzna. Wyjął z tylnej kieszeni telefon. — Słyszałem strzały.

— I spacerujesz samotnie w nocy, bo?

Steve przerwał wystukiwanie numeru na klawiaturze swojego telefonu. Jego wargi wygięły się w uśmieszku, który był niemal zakłopotany.

— Miałem oko na złodziei — przyznał.

— Aha! Chciałeś się poczuć bohaterem, co nie? Bo tak to wygląda.

— Nazywam to byciem dobrym samarytaninem — stwierdził Steve. Uderzył jeszcze w trzy klawisze i nacisnął „wyślij". — Zatrzymywanie innych jako straż obywatelska... Dalej będziesz to robił?

— Jasne. Tak naprawdę, to robię to przez cały czas. — Peter zamilkł. — Czekaj, dzwonisz na policję?!

— Oczywiście. — Steve podniósł telefon do ucha. — Tu kapitan Steve Rogers — powiedział. Z pewnością jego ton brzmiał na wojskowy. — Przydałby mi się radiowóz, który odbierze parę oszustów.

Gdy Steve podawał adres, Peter ponownie wskoczył na śmietnik. Nadal był ciekaw swojego nieoczekiwanego sojusznika jednak nie na tyle, by ryzykować pościg przez policję.

— Przyszedł na mnie czas — powiedział. — Jednak fajnie było pokonać razem z tobą te szumowiny, koleś. Powtórzmy to kiedyś.

— Poczekaj. — Steve odwrócił się w jego stronę. — Chciałbym dowiedzieć się kim jesteś.

— Już ci mówiłem. — Peter wzruszył ramionami. — Jestem Spider-Man.

Chwycił pajęczynę, którą wcześniej opuścił i wspiął się po niej na dach. Było wystarczająco późno, by nie czuć poczucia winy, gdy postanowił pójść prosto do domu. Jego głowa była przepełniona różnymi myślami, więc pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił po wślizgnięciu się do swojego pokoju, nawet przed rozebraniem się z kostiumu, było wprowadzenie hasła „kapitan Steve Rogers" w Google.

— Cholera — syknął, klikając na zdjęcia, artykuły, blogowe spekulacje i filmiki nakręcone komórkami. – _Cholera_.

OoO

Następnej nocy Peter wrócił na Brooklyn. Nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu znalezienie Steve'a Rogersa. Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że za pomocą swojej dedukcji i umiejętności śledzenia odkrył tajną kryjówkę Kapitana Ameryki, ale Steve czekał na niego na parkingu naprzeciwko alei, w której się spotkali. Teren był niekomfortowo otwarty i dobrze oświetlony, ale w pobliżu znajdowały się budynki do których Peter mógł przymocować sieć i uciec jeśli nadeszłaby taka potrzeba. Biorąc głęboki oddech opadł na ziemię tuż za zaparkowaną furgonetką i podkradł się bliżej.

Steve stał oparty o ścianę tuż obok pięknie odrestaurowanego motocykla. Skupiał swą uwagę na telefonie, ale poderwał głowę, kiedy Peter podszedł do niego, wyczuwając jego obecność znacznie wcześniej niż większość normalnych osób. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc w przestrzeń.

— Tak myślałem, że możesz tutaj wrócić.

Peter wskoczył na dach zaparkowanego nieopodal chevroleta.

— Taaa. Przypuszczałem, że możesz tak pomyśleć — odpowiedział. — Nienawidzę zawodzić bohaterów narodowych, więc oto jestem.

Uśmiech Steve'a był niemal nieśmiały. Jak na dorosłego mężczyznę, był cholernie uroczy.

— Więc wyszukałeś mnie.

— Taaa.

Teraz, gdy miał okazję obaczyć Steve'a w pełnym świetle, wydawało się to takie oczywiste kim jest. „Amerykanin pełną parą" krzyczała każda komórka jego ciała. To, jak układały się włosy Rogersa. Sposób, w jaki trzymał dłoń w kieszeni kurtki po schowaniu do niej telefonu... Idealnie wpasowywał się w obraz każdego zapalonego sportowca z liceum jakiego kiedykolwiek Peter poznał, ale nie obnosił się z tym, jak niektóre dupki.

Jeśli Parker miałby wybrać jedno słowo, które miałoby go opisać, byłoby to... dżentelmen. Wyglądał jak dżentelmen. Jak często można powiedzieć coś takiego?

— Masz imponujący życiorys — powiedział Peter. — Możesz wykańczać za mnie złoczyńców, kiedy tylko zechcesz.

— Również nie jesteś taki zły. Stark powiedział, że nie tak dawno ocaliłeś miasto przed paskudną jaszczurką.

Serce Petera zabiło szybciej.

— Stark? Pan Tony Stark? — Kiedy Steve skinął głową, Parker był wdzięczny, że maska jest w stanie ukryć jego szokowaną minę. — Rozmawiałeś z _Tonym Starkiem_ o _mnie_?

— Tak. — Steve wzruszył ramionami. — Powiedział, że jest mu przykro, iż nie mógł podziwiać tego przedstawienia. To był kawał dobrej roboty. Słyszałem również, że przy okazji walczyłeś z grupą policjantów. — Jego ton stał się surowszy.

— Coś w tym stylu. — Miał wrażenie, że Steve nie okazałby mu sympatii, nawet jeśli dodałby, że policjanci mieli przy sobie paralizatory i postrzelili go w nogę, która rwała go nieustannie przez kilka kolejnych dni. Nie był pewien, jak wiele z tego kapitan Stacey umieścił w raporcie i ta niepewność bardzo mu ciążyła. Zrzucił z siebie poczucie winy i zmartwienie. — Ta część, niestety, jest wpisana w zakres obowiązków, gdy jest się zamaskowanym bohaterem pracującym na ulicach.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i Peter pomyślał, że to przez jego źle sformułowane myśli, ale mężczyzna tylko powiedział:

— Dlaczego to robisz?

Peter zastanowił się głęboko nad tym pytaniem. Pomyślał o kilkudziesięciu drobnych bandytach, których złapał. O tym, jak wyciągnął małego chłopca z przewróconego wana. Myślał o szybowaniu nad miastem, o huśtaniu się między budynkami, kiedy to czuł się wolny, potężny i nieprzytłoczony niczym. Pomyślał również o psotnym uśmieszku Gwen. Wspomnienie napiętych obiadów u Stacey sprowadziło go z powrotem do brutalnej rzeczywistości. Pamiętał zbolałą twarz doktora Connora i, lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, krew wuja na swoich rękach. Pamięta to uczucie posiadania kamieni w swoim żołądku.

— Ja... — Peter z trudnością przełknął ślinę i spojrzał wprost na Steve'a chcąc pokazać, że jest szczery, nawet jeśli maska w tym przeszkadzała. — Po prostu chcę pomagać ludziom.

Steve przyglądał mu się w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Nic nie dało się odczytać z jego twarzy.

— Dlaczego więc nie zostałeś policjantem? —zapytał w końcu.

Peter wyśmiał ten pomysł, ale gdy uświadomił sobie, że Steve wciąż jest poważny, przestał chichotać i zastanowił się nad tym.

— No bo... Oczywistym jest, że policjanci także pomagają ludziom, ale no wiesz... — powiedział niezręcznie, szarpiąc przód swojego kostiumu. —... nie pozwoliliby mi nosić tego niesamowitego stroju.

Steve uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Zwykły mundur policyjny również nie jest taki zły — odpowiedział.

— Pewnie, ale... — Peter starał się ze wszystkich sił, by nie zacząć się wiercić. — Nie mam nic do policji, ale będąc w niej nie mógłbym robić tego co teraz. Weź na przykład... naszego przyjaciela, pana Jaszczurkę. I popatrz... mogę zrobić _to_.

Peter przycisnął dłonie do maski samochodu i zakołysał całym swoim ciałem tak, że po chwili stanął na rękach. Ta część była prosta. Ostrożnie zaczął przenosić ciężar ciała na palce, aż w końcu robił stójkę jedynie na opuszkach palców i czekał na pochwałę.

Steve oparł stopę o zderzak, a gdy Peter nie wyraził żadnego protestu, pchnął samochód sprawiając, że ten mocno się zakołysał. Peter zachwiał się, ale nie stracił równowagi. Rogers gwizdnął z podziwem.

— Nieźle — powiedział. Brzmiał, jakby po prostu się bawił. — Nie jestem jednak pewien, jak to może pomóc w walce z przestępczością.

Peter wywrócił oczami, po czym usiadł zwieszając nogi z dachu samochodu.

— Zbrodnię pokonuje przede wszystkim zręczność— stwierdził zarozumiale. Dostrzegając jednak, że Steve wciąż nie jest przekonany, pokazał mu swoje nadgarstki. — Dobra, a co ty na to? — Uruchomił oba sieciowody, łapiąc pajęczyną latarnię znajdującą się nad jego głową. Wyskoczył w powietrze i, używając sieci, przeleciał nad głową Rogersa, ostatecznie lądując na latarni. Steve odchylił głowę w tył, spoglądając na niego. — Nieźle, co? — zawołał z góry Peter. — Sam je wymyśliłem. Sieć jest mocniejsza niż stal i, oczywiście, o wiele bardziej elastyczna. Mogę podnosić samochody za pomocą tylko jednej nici.

— Wynalazłeś je? – Steve machnął na niego dłonią, by zszedł z powrotem na dół. — Pozwól mi zobaczyć.

Peter zeskoczył na siedzenie motocyklu i podciągnął rękaw kostiumu na tyle, by móc pokazać Rogersowi mechanizm.

— Tak, to wszystko jest moją robotą — przechwalał się. — No wiesz, podążanie za motywem. Pająk, sieć. To właśnie ja.

— Zauważyłem. — Steve chwycił jego nadgarstek, by lepiej przyjrzeć się urządzeniu.

Jego palce były ciepłe i duże. Ich nacisk na odsłoniętym ramieniu Petera spowodowały u chłopaka niespodziewaną gęsią skórkę. Czuł się tak, jakby Rogers mógł złamać mu ramię na pół, dzięki swej nadludzkiej sile, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.

— Niezłe — stwierdził. — Ale trzeba to pokazać Starkowi. Będzie w stanie to bardziej docenić niż ja.

Peter starał się nie pokazywać zbyt mocno swojej radości.

— Serio? Uważasz, że powinienem pokazać to panu Starkowi?

— Ta... Naukowe rzeczy to ostatecznie _jego_ specjalność.

Sięgnął nagle w stronę maski Petera, ale odruchy okazały się wybawieniem dla Parkera. Młodszy mężczyzna z łatwością odsunął się i znów wskoczył na latarnię.

— Łał — powiedział z góry. — To było dość cwane, jak na dobrego samarytanina.

Steve roześmiał się.

— Winisz mnie? — Odsunął się od motoru i odwrócił się tak, by stanąć twarzą do Petera. — Zejdź, synu. Nie zrobię tego ponownie.

— Jestem za stary, by być twoim synem — odciął się Peter.

Steve westchnął, ale po chwili rozważania swoich możliwości — być może rozmyślał nad tym, jak niewiele wysiłku wymagałoby z jego strony wyrwanie lekkiej, parkingowej latarni — ostatecznie jedynie pokręcił głową.

— Po prostu bądź ostrożny — powiedział. — Rozumiem dlaczego to robisz, ale nikomu nie pomożesz, jeśli zostaniesz przy okazji zraniony lub gorzej. I istnieją _legalne_ sposoby pomagania ludziom.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

— Niestety, Kapitanie, ale tak jak powiedziałem — nie jestem dobrym materiałem na policjanta.

— Istnieją jeszcze inne opcje — odpowiedział Steve z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

Mężczyzna wsiadł na motor i odpalił go. Dopiero kiedy odjechał, Peter zrozumiał, co ten mógł mieć na myśli. Ruszył za nim.

— Hej... Czekaj! — Peter ponownie zeskoczył na chevroleta, krzywiąc się, gdy maska ugięła się pod jego ciężarem. — Mówiłeś o swoich przyjaciołach? O swoich przyjaciołach-bohaterach? — Kiedy Steve kontynuował jazdę, ignorując go, rzucił się za nim w pogoń wzdłuż linii samochodów. — Chcesz żebym się przyłączył? Bo wiesz, chciałbym, tylko...

— To nie zależy ode mnie — odpowiedział Steve. — Po prostu przemyśl to, w porządku?

— Jasne, ale…

Peter nadal podążał za nim ale zatrzymał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest jeszcze dosyć wcześnie i po ulicach wciąż jeździły samochody, a po chodnikach przechadzali się ludzie. Kilku z nich nawet go zauważyło — zaczęli szeptać i wskazywać na niego.

— Kurczę — mruknął i gdy Steve zjechał w dół ulicy, wycofał się na dachy.

Podążanie za nim do jego domu wydawało się dość dobrą opcją, ale w tym przypadku wydawało się to takie... pozbawione szacunku. Usiadł na krawędzi dachu i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, starając się wymyślić, co mógłby powiedzieć, jeśli miałby na to szansę.

— Jeśli nie zależy od niego, to niby od kogo? — zastanawiał się na głos, kierując wzrok na rzekę. — Kto jest u władzy w zespole superbohaterów?— W końcu podjął decyzję. Serce łomotało mu głośno w piersi, gdy ruszył w kierunku Manhattanu.

OoO

Stark Tower o jedenastej w nocy było najspokojniejszym miejscem w Nowym Yorku i Bruce czuł się z tym wspaniale. Dnie spędzał w prywatnych pokojach znajdujących się na wyższych piętrach, których to łaskawie mu użyczył Stark podczas jego _krótkiego_ i _tymczasowego_ pobytu w mieście, ale po godzinach Bruce miał wolny dostęp do laboratoriów zajmujących się zaawansowanymi technologami. Wieża dostarczała mu każdy sprzęt i terabajt mocy obliczeniowej jaką mógłby sobie tylko zażyczyć. Spostrzegł nawet, że zaczął nucić wesołą melodię przesuwając się na swoim fotelu od jednego do drugiego stanowiska. Z tymi wszystkimi przyciemnionymi światłami i zbiorem prostych projektów znajdujących się w pierwszym etapie planowania Bruce mógł udawać, że jest w swoim wojskowym laboratorium badawczym. Sięgając dalej pamięcią — że jest znów studentem uniwersytetu w Navapo.

To było wygodne życie – budzenie się co rano w iście królewskim łożu, raczenie się takim jedzeniem, jakim tylko chciał i _kiedy_ chciał. Praca nad własnymi projektami lub nad tym, co uważał w danej chwili za istotne. Tony był niezrównanym dobroczyńcą i Bruce czasami na całe godziny zapominał, jakim ciężarem musi być jego obecność tutaj, i jak wielu ludzi na świecie musiało ciężko pracować, by dostać choć ułamek tego, co on po prostu otrzymał. Kiedy jednak to sobie uświadamiał musiał powtarzać sobie, że to tylko tymczasowe. Nie miał zamiaru przebywać w Stark Industries zbyt długo. Będzie korzystał ze wszelkich źródeł do których Tony dał mu dostęp, by posunąć się jak najdalej w swoich badaniach, a potem się wyniesie. To była jedyna rozsądna decyzja.

Mimo to, gdy JARVIS przypomniał mu, że analiza jego próbki krwi została zakończona, odebrał wyniki bez patrzenia na nie i zwrócił swoje myśli na inny tor. Zwyczajnie zaczął zastanawiać się, jak może pomóc Tony'emu zwiększyć wydajność przy przesyle energii z jego łuku, gdy nagle coś uderzyło w okno siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego piętra.

Bruce podskoczył, ale szczęśliwie już dawno nauczył się łagodzić swoje reakcje na nieoczekiwane bodźce, nawet wtedy, kiedy miały one miejsce kilkaset metrów nad poziomem ulicy. Odepchnął się od stołu i przesunął cicho na krześle przez całe pomieszczenie w kierunku okna. To była dość ciemna noc – zaledwie kilka budynków w pobliżu było na tyle wysokich, by dawać jakiekolwiek światło, które zresztą paliło się jedynie w kilku oknach. Gdy Bruce znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, został zaskoczony widokiem czegoś, co wyglądało jak para nóg, odzianych w czerwono-niebieskie legginsy, wspinająca się po wieży.

— JARVIS — powiedział w przestrzeń Bruce, przyciskając twarz do szyby. — Czy możesz określić, co wspina się po budynku?

— Przykro mi, doktorze Banner — odpowiedział JARVIS z najbliższego głośnika. — Obecnie moje zewnętrzne systemy obrony są ograniczone do poziomu penthausu.

— Wygląda na to, że to coś dokądś zmierza. Czymkolwiek to jest. — Serce Bruce biło odrobinę szybciej, kiedy szedł w stronę windy. — Proszę, powiadom mnie, jeśli uzyskasz obraz.

— Oczywiście, doktorze Banner.

Bruce wpadł do windy wprowadzając kod dostępu, który pozwalał mu wjechać na najwyższe piętro. Właśnie mijał osiemdziesiąte szóste piętro, gdy JARVIS przejął ekran wyświetlacza w panelu windy.

— Uzyskałem obraz intruza, proszę pana.

Nagranie z kamery wyświetliło się na ekranie pokazując mu dziwnego, szczupłego mężczyznę odzianego w ciasny kostium wspinającego się bez żadnych zabezpieczeń na lądowisko helikopterowe. Gdy JARVIS powiększył obraz, Bruce był w stanie odróżnić kolory na kostiumie nieznajomego i jego ogromne, czarne oczy.

— Czy to jest...? — wymamrotał.

— To wydaje się być zamaskowany przestępca, o którym w mediach mówią używając przydomku "Spider-Man" — dostarczył usłużnie JARVIS. — Pan Stark dodał go do mojej bazy danych zaledwie osiem godzin temu.

— Spider-Man — powtórzył zaintrygowany Bruce. — Pamiętam, że coś wspominał o tym…

— Czy powinienem skontaktować się z ochroną budynku?

Bruce zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią, obserwując jak Spider-Man podkrada się do szklanych drzwi balkonowych i zagląda do środka. Wydawało się, że puka.

— W wiadomościach nazywają go samozwańczym strażnikiem, nie włamywaczem — rozmyślał na głos. — Na razie nie musisz się obawiać o bezpieczeństwo, JARVIS. Sam sprawdzę, czego chce.

— Jak pan sobie życzy.

Bruce wyszedł z windy, kiedy ta zatrzymała się na najwyższym piętrze. Nie był pewien, co tak naprawdę zamierza zrobić. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej, że nie powinien konfrontować się z dziwnymi ludźmi ubranymi w kolorowe piżamy, kiedy Stark Tower wciąż przechodziła poważną przebudowę. Mógł nawet poczuć znajome mrowienie tuż pod skórą. Był jednak przekonany, że sobie poradzi. Sam nie wiedział, skąd ta pewność pochodziła.

Spider-Man wciąż skradał się wzdłuż szklanych drzwi, kiedy Bruce wszedł do pokoju. Wycofał się jednak, gdy światła zostały włączone i oświetliły taras. Z pewnością nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto właśnie starał się włamać, dlatego też Bruce wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do drzwi.

— JARVIS – zawołał na wszelki wypadek. — Proszę, miej na mnie oko. Tony nauczył cię, jak dostrzegać problem, prawda?

— Pan Stark wyposażył mnie w wiele podprogramów służących do identyfikacji problemu — odpowiedział JARVIS. Nigdy wcześniej nauka nie wymyśliła programu, który osiągnąłby taki poziom wyszukanego sarkazmu. — Będę czuwać i uruchomię odpowiednią procedurę bezpieczeństwa, jeśli okaże się to konieczne.

— Dziękuję, JARVIS — powiedział Bruce, a potem wprowadził kod odbezpieczający drzwi balkonowe.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Spider-Man cofnął się, by Bruce mógł do niego dołączyć na tarasie. Był bardziej imponujący, niż go sobie wyobrażał Banner na podstawie rzeczy przeczytanych w gazetach i na blogach. Był wysoki i szczupły z wyraźnie zarysowanymi mięśniami. Strój, w wątpliwie dobrze dobranych kolorach, wydawał się idealnie przylegać do jego ciała – niczym druga skóra. _Jak egzoszkielet_ – przypomniał sobie z lekkim uśmiechem Bruce. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Trochę późno, jak na domową wizytę, nie uważasz? — zauważył.

— Tak. Eee, przepraszam za to. — Spider-Man wyprostował się. Miał teraz kilka centymetrów przewagi nad Brucem, lecz to Banner był w wyższej kategorii wagowej – nawet w swej "mniejszej" formie. Tylko niewielkie zmarszczki na materiale kostiumu wokół głowy i szyi Spider-Man'a, wskazywały na to, że ten zlustrował wzrokiem mężczyznę. — Nie wyglądasz na ochroniarza.

— Wiesz, co mówią o książkach i ich okładkach — powiedział Bruce uprzejmym tonem. — Czy jest coś w czym mogę ci pomóc?

— Właściwie... — Spider-Man stanął na palcach, starając się dojrzeć coś ponad nim. — Miałem nadzieję spotkać Tony'ego Starka. Śpi teraz? Nigdzie go nie widzę.

Bruce zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się – nie śmiał ujawniać mu zbyt wiele szczegółów z prywatnego życia Tony'ego.

— Nie ma go.

— Cholera. — Spider-Man zaszurał nogami i zerknął za siebie. — Przypuszczam, że powinienem spróbować jutro.

Zatem nie włamywacz. Bruce jeszcze chwilę rozmyślał nad nim i kiedy wyglądało na to, że ten ma zamiar odejść, zatrzymał go:

— Czekaj. Czego chcesz od pana Starka?

Spider-Man odwrócił się i kucnął – to było naprawdę imponujące widowisko, gdyż wszystko to zostało wykonane w jednym, płynnym ruchu.

— Naprawdę jesteś ochroniarzem?

— Nie. Byłbym najgorszym na świecie ochroniarzem. — Bruce zakołysał się na piętach, jakby rozważał, którą wersję prawdy powinien powiedzieć. — Jestem po prostu jednym z jego przyjaciół, któremu pozwala bawić się swoimi zabawkami.

— Jesteś naukowcem pracującym dla Starka?

Bruce zastanawiał się, czy to się będzie liczyć, jeśli skłamie poszukiwanemu przestępcy.

— Tak. — Wskazał na pokój za sobą. — Czy właśnie nie wyszedłem z penthausu?

— W takim razie... — Spider-Man wyprostował się i podszedł do niego. — Chciałbym mu to pokazać. — Podciągnął prawy rękaw swego kostiumu.

Bruce wyłuskał okulary z kieszeni koszuli i wsunął je na nos.

— Sam je zrobiłem — wyjaśnił Peter, podczas gdy Banner przyglądał się wyrzutni sieci. — Kapitan Ameryka powiedział, że pan Stark może być nimi zainteresowany.

Bruce przesunął ostrożnie palcami po urządzeniu. Mógł od razu powiedzieć, że został stworzony specjalnie dla użytku Spider-Mana, ale nie można było odmówić finezji, jeśli chodzi o wykonanie.

— Och. Czyli już spotkałeś Steve'a — stwierdził.

Spider-Man drgnął.

— Steve'a? Więc ty także go spotkałeś? Myślałem, że...hej, ostrożnie, inaczej będziesz...

Bruce za pomocą kilku szybkich ruchów odpiął urządzenie z ręki Spider-Mana. Uniósł je do światła, by móc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

— Naprawdę sam to zrobiłeś? — zapytał, obracając sieciowód.

— Oczywiście. Tylko uważaj, nie... — Spider-Man odetchnął, kiedy Bruce wyjął kardridż zawierający sieć. — Okej, najwidoczniej wiesz, co robisz.

— Porządna robota — powiedział Bruce, dotykając opuszką kciuka trzymany przez siebie fragment urządzenia, po czym eksperymentalnie powąchał to, co pozostało mu na palcu. Włożył część z powrotem na miejsce. — Lekkie, wytrzymałe. — Skierował wyrzutnię w drugą stronę, starając się odbezpieczyć spust, ale nic się nie stało.

— Potrzeba co najmniej czternastu kilogramów nacisku, by to uruchomić — wyjaśnił Spider-Man. — Nie chciałem, by można było ją uruchomić przypadkowo. — Nacisnął spust i gruba, biała nić wyleciała z przodu urządzenia i uderzyła w drzwi balkonowe.

— Wykrywam zakłócenie w obwodzie budynku — zakomunikował JARVIS z interkomu znajdującego się obok wejścia.

— Wszystko w porządku, JARVIS — powiedział Bruce. — To tylko ja. — Przesunął palcami po lepkiej nici, która zaskakująco szybko schła. Pstryknął w nią, a odgłos jaki wydała poruszona w ten sposób sieć odezwała się znajomym dreszczem w jego ramieniu. — Jaka jest siła naciągu? — zapytał.

— Pięćdziesiąt pięć kilogramów na milimetr kwadratowy — odpowiedział bardzo z siebie zadowolony Spider-Man. — Jej sprężystość porównywalna jest do sprężystości nylonu. Jest również biodegradowalna – ulega całkowitemu rozkładowi w zaledwie godzinę.

Bruce owinął nić wokół swojego nadgarstka.

— Reaguje z tlenem zawartym w powietrzu?

— Właściwie, to z dwutlenkiem węgla.

— Interesujące. — Szarpnął napięte pasmo. Uścisk sieci wokół jego nadgarstka, wywołało u niego dziwne znajome uczucie w żołądku. — Teraz pamiętam. Natknąłem się już na to wcześniej.

Spider-Man wyprostował się.

— Kiedy?

Bruce zmrużył oczy. Nikomu nie powiedział, że kilka lat temu generał Ross próbował go pochwycić za pomocą sieci stworzonej na bazie pajęczyny, którą wyprodukował Oscorp.

— To jest technologia Oscorp — powiedział. — Używali tego do podnoszenia ciężarów, ale nie było to szczególnie popularne. Wysiłek w to włożony był niewspółmierny dla efektów. — Odsunął rękę i potarł palce. Przypomnienie sobie tego było straszne. — Ukradłeś to?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział szybko Spider-Man, urażony tą sugestią. — Zamówiłem. — Zamilkł. — Płatność gotówką… nie do wykrycia.

Bruce uśmiechnął się.

— Nie jestem zainteresowany doniesieniem na ciebie. Masz moje słowo. — Zwrócił urządzenie, a kiedy Spider-Man je odebrał, uwagę Bruce przykuło misterne wykonanie jego stroju. — Sam go uszyłeś? — spytał.

— Co? A, tak. — Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Bruce'a, by ten mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć szczegółom. — To nie jest dokładnie taki kaliber, jak kostium Kapitana Ameryki, ale i tak jest zaskakująco wydajny.

Bruce prześledził palcami szycie ciągnące się przez całe ramię Spider-Mana – od specjalnie wzmocnionej rękawiczki aż do szwu na barku.

— Najwyższej jakości spandeks — wyjaśnił Spider-Man, gdy Bruce przeszedł za jego plecy. Starał się wykręcić głowę tak, by móc na niego spojrzeć. — W pas jest wtkany kauczuk, tak jak w porządnych roboczych rękawicach. Przyznaję jednak, że mógłby być odrobinę mniej podatny na rozdarcia.

— Musiałeś zrezygnować z trwałości na rzecz elastyczności, nawet jeśli jest to odzież ochrona. — rozmyślał na głos Bruce.

Przycisnął dłoń do pleców Spider-Mana i przesunął ją od jednego ramienia do drugiego, czując każdą jedną małą wypukłość. To było piękne dzieło, jak na amatora. Piękny i szczegółowy obraz pająka na plecach wywołał u niego uśmiech.

Mięśnie napięły się nieznacznie pod jego palcami — nie było wątpliwości, że człowiek w kostiumie był umięśniony, a jednocześnie szczupły. Bruce był nagle bardzo ciekawy co za osoba własnoręcznie stworzyłaby swój image po to, by łapać pospolitych przestępców w zaułkach. Przecież nie wszyscy mogli być pod spodem Tonym Starkiem, prawda? Przesunął dłonią po krzywiźnie kręgosłupa Spider-Mana.

Spider-Man odchrząknął.

— Będę potrzebować na to zgody od rodziców?

Bruce zachichotał i ponownie stanął przed nim.

— Przepraszam. Twoje dzieło jest bardzo imponujące. Naprawdę nie byłeś wspierany przez nikogo? Prywatne firmy ochroniarskie, armia Stanów Zjednoczonych?

— To tylko ja i mój duży, seksowny mózg — odpowiedział Spider-Man, a później zamilkł, jakby zawstydzony. — Miałem na myśli, że... Sam to zrobiłem. I co o tym sądzisz? Czy jestem dość dobry dla Starka?

— Obawiam się, że tak cię polubi, że będzie chciał przeprowadzić na tobie sekcję — przyznał szczerze Bruce.

— To brzmi, eee... niesamowicie. — Podrapał się po głowie. — No to wpadnę jutro, jeśli będzie w domu.

— Następnym razem możesz skorzystać z drzwi wejściowych — zasugerował Bruce. — Bez kostiumu.

Spider-Man zaśmiał się krótko i ironicznie.

— Tsa... nie, dzięki. Wciąż jestem poszukiwany w okolicy . Ale miło było pana poznać, panie...?

Bruce zawahał się.

— Doktorze – poprawił go. – Ale możesz po prostu mówić do mnie Bruce. — Podał mu rękę.

— Miło cię poznać, Bruce — powiedział Spider-Man potrząsając jego dłonią. — Może się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy.

Odwrócił się i robiąc zaledwie kilka kroków znalazł się na krawędzi tarasu, z którego następnie skoczył. Serce Bruce zamarło. Podbiegł do barierki, by zobaczyć jak Spider-Man wystrzeliwuje sieć na następny budynek, oddalając się zamaszystym łukiem. Potrząsnął głową.

— Kim do diabła jest ten facet? — powiedział do siebie i ruszył z powrotem w stronę drzwi.

Pajęczyna wciąż była przyklejona do drzwi. Bruce dotknął jej, a gdy podmuchał na nią włókna sieci pomarszczyły się.

— Dwutlenek węgla — mruknął, odrywając ją od drzwi i zabierając ze sobą do środka. — Ciekawe...


	2. Rozdział 2

_Rozdział betowała Wirka_

**Rozdział 2**

W godzinach porannych Bruce zawędrował do penthouse w poszukiwaniu czegoś na śniadanie. Nie był szczególnie zaskoczony widokiem Steve przy stole z torbą jedzenia na wynos. Tony nalewał kawy, a Pepper nakładała omlety i świeże tosty na talerze.

— Dziędoberek — przywitał go Tony, oferując mu kubek.

— Dziękuję. — Bruce i Steve przywitali się nawzajem skinieniem głowy, po czym Banner zajął miejsce przy stole. — Dobrze się wczoraj bawiliście na randce?

Policzki Pepper zaróżowiły się, gdy postawiła przed Brucem talerz pełen jedzenia.

— Tak. Było cudownie.

— JARVIS powiedział, że również miałeś randkę — wtrącił się Tony opadając na krzesło. — Zalecasz się do potencjalnego łóżkowo-śniadaniowego partnera?

Bruce zachichotał, chowając się za kubkiem, a następnie pociągnął jeden długi łyk.

— To był tylko Spider-Man — powiedział.

— Tylko Spider-Man — powtórzyła rozbawiona Pepper. — To czego zmierza ten świat?

— Czy chciał pokazać swój sprzęt? — spytał Steven. — Wybacz, ale to ja podsunąłem mu ten pomysł.

— Właściwie, to zrobił. — Bruce zaczął kroić swój omlet. — Szczerze mówiąc, byłem zaskoczony. Jak na faceta, który pracuje na własną rękę ma całkiem niezłe wyposażenie. Chociaż jest zarozumiałym drobiazgiem. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić zbyt wiele osób, które byłyby skłonne wtargnąć na Wieżę Stark tylko po to, by z tobą porozmawiać, Tony.

— Możesz być zaskoczony — odpowiedział Tony. — Ale muszę przyznać, że jest bardziej odważniejszy niż większość. Jaką więc miał sprawę? Kim jest? Skąd pochodzi? I o co chodzi z tym pająkiem?

Bruce wzruszył ramionami.

— Twoje przypuszczenia są tak dobre jak moje. Możesz go jednak o to spytać dzisiaj wieczorem. Powiedział, że wróci.

— Lecimy dzisiaj o dziesiątej do Madrytu — przypomniała mu Pepper.

Tony westchnął ciężko.

— Możemy polecieć jutro.

— Spodziewają się ciebie na tym posiedzeniu. Nie możesz tego odłożyć, Tony.

— Skorzystam, więc ze zbroi.

Bruce i Steve wymienili małe uśmiechy, kontynuując jedzenie, gdy Tony i Pepper dalej prowadzili dyskusję.

— Jeśli martwisz się jego obecnością, to mogę zostać w pobliżu — zaproponował cicho żołnierz.

— Nie martwię się — odpowiedział szczerze Bruce. — Kimkolwiek on jest, to jednak jest bystry. Wątpię, że jest zainteresowany sprawianiem kłopotów.

— Powinieneś być ostrożny. Może mieć dobre intencje, ale to co robi jest nielegalne. Nie jestem pewny, czy należy go do tego zachęcać.

Bruce miał zamiar powiedzieć, że tego nie robi, ale wtedy Tony zwrócił się w ich stronę.

— Sam musisz się z nim zmierzyć — powiedział Stark. — Najwyraźniej Hiszpania zatonie beze mnie, a nie mogę pozwolić, by Portugalia poszła na dno.

— Wrócimy w niedzielę — dodała Pepper. — Uwzględnię nawet „randkę z Spider-Manem" w naszym terminarzu. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Czy mam wzmocnić ochronę na nocnej zmianie?

— Jest nieszkodliwy — upierał się Bruce. — Im więcej osób wie, że był tutaj, tym większa szansa, że ktoś powiadomi prasę. Nie mamy powodu, by pakować go w tarapaty. — Skinął kubkiem w stronę Tony'ego. — Albo pozwolić, by prasa połączyła go z tobą.

Wszyscy wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

— Po prostu nie rób nic, co mogłoby go przestraszyć, zanim się z nim spotkam — powiedział Tony. — Jeśli ktoś ma zamiar dorwać się do spodni tego małego frajera, to będę to ja. – Uderzył kubkiem o blat. — Nie potrzebujemy tutaj dwóch szołmenów.

— Masz rację — powiedział Steven.

Bruce uśmiechnął się ponownie ukrywając się za kubkiem. Miał już plany na resztę dnia.

OoO

Wygooglowanie „Dr Bruce" było mniej przydatne niż „Kapitan Ameryka". Peter spędził swoją przerwę obiadową w sali informatycznej na bezowocnych poszukiwaniach artykułów na temat Wieży Stark i badaniach w niej prowadzonych. Później przeniósł się nawet na wiadomości o Oscorp, sądząc że kontakt Bruce'a z siecią było czymś więcej, niż zbiegiem okoliczności, ale znowu nie udało mu się nic znaleźć. Po wypróbowaniu różnych haseł dał sobie spokój tuż przed tym jak zabrzmiał dzwonek na piątą lekcję. Z westchnięciem podążył z ociąganiem na angielski z panią Henson.

Gwen już siedziała na swoim miejscu. Peter przełknął ślinę, czując motyki w brzuchu, gdy przeszedł koło niej. Nie spojrzała w górę, ale widział, że jej ramiona się napięły. To był dziwny, niewygodny rytuał, który robili każdego dnia. Czasem udało się im mieć pełną, nawet przyjemną, rozmowę, ale wciąż było to ciężkie uczucie w żołądku, które stawało się gorsze, gdy spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. Wszystko co zrobił, umieściło ją w niebezpieczeństwie. W każdej spędzonej wspólnie chwili, ryzykował wszystko. Czasami mógł nawet poczuć smak krwi w ustach.

Peter postawił swoje rzeczy na biurku, a później pod wpływem impulsu opadł na krzesło naprzeciw niej.

— Cześć, Gwen.

Gwen spojrzała znad swoich notatek, które czytała. Dopiero wtedy Peter przypomniał sobie, że mają za godzinę test, ale było już za późno, by się o to martwić.

— Cześć — odpowiedziała, starając się uśmiechnąć. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Taaa. — Peter przesunął się niezgrabnie. — Wszystko jest świetnie. Co u ciebie?

— W porządku. Naprawdę w porządku. — Gwen zaoferowała mu swoje notatki. — Chcesz powtórzyć?

— Tak właściwie, to chciałbym cię o coś zapytać. — Podrapał się po karku. Wiedział, że to nie w porządku nawiązywać do czegokolwiek związanego z Oscorp zwłaszcza po tym, jak Gwen zrezygnowała dawno temu z stażu tam, ale to była jego ostatnia nadzieja. — Gdy byłaś stażystką, spotkałaś kiedykolwiek naukowca o imieniu Bruce?

Gwen zmarszczyła brwi.

— Jaki Bruce?

— Nie wiem. — Roześmiał się. — Nie wiem, czym się zajmował lub czy w ogóle tam pracował. Wiem tylko, że imię tego naukowca jest Bruce. Pracuje teraz dla Starka.

Pozostali uczniowie zaczęli wypełniać salę i Peter musiał oddać miejsce prawidłowemu właścicielowi. Przeniósł się na krzesło za Gwen, która odwróciła się w jego stronę.

— Przykro mi, ale nie pamiętam — powiedziała. — Wiesz, że Stark i Oscorp są rywalami. Ktoś porzucający Oscorp dla Starka jest dość rzadkim zjawiskiem.

— Tak myślałem. — Właściciel miejsca, które przed chwilą zajął spoglądał na niego niecierpliwie, dlatego też w końcu opuścił je i opadł na swoje krzesło. — Mimo wszystkiego, dziękuję.

— Dlaczego o niego pytałeś? — drążyła Gwen. — Kim on jest?

— Nikt ważny — odpowiedział szybko Peter. — Po prostu ktoś, kogo spotkałem w Wieży Stark. — Pani Henson ruszyła na przód klasy, by rozpocząć lekcję, więc machnął ręką w kierunku Gwen w uspokajającym geście. — To naprawdę nic ważnego.

Gwen wciąż marszczyła brwi, ale obróciła się w stronę nauczycielki.

— Bądź tylko ostrożny, Peter.

Parker osunął się na swoim krześle. Chciał żeby jej niepokój sprawił, że poczuje się lepiej. Tak się jednak nie stało.

OoO

Było kilka minut po dwudziestej trzeciej, gdy Bruce ponownie usłyszał głośne uderzenie o ścianę budynku. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, opuszczając swoje stanowisko pracy i otworzył najbliższe okno. Tak jak wcześniej para nóg ubranych w czerwono-niebieski materiał pełzały w górę po ścianie. Bruce chciał być na tyle przewidujący, by sprawdzić podeszwy stóp mężczyzny na obecność pewnego rodzaju kleju służącego do wspinaczki, bo w inny sposób nie potrafił w zrozumieć, jak możliwe jest zrobienie czegoś tak niemożliwego.

— Hej! — krzyknął Bruce.

Spider-Man zatrzymał się, a chwilę później wystrzelił kolejną pajęczynę i opuścił się na niej na poziom Bruce'a.

— Hej — przywitał się. — Stark musi was mocno cisnąć jeśli chodzi o dział badań i rozwoju, co nie?

— Nie masz pojęcia — odpowiedział Bruce, opierając się o framugę otwartego okna. — Zostawił nas tu samych, gdy on i jego dziewczyna polecieli do Hiszpanii.

— Co? Naprawdę? Nie ma go tutaj?

— Obawiam się, że nie.

— Cholera. — Spider-Man, trzymając się jedną ręką pajęczyny, wisiał w powietrzu spoglądając na miasto. — Mogłem się domyśleć, że nie będzie to takie łatwe.

Bruce odchylił się do tyłu, machając na niego.

— Cóż, jesteś tutaj — powiedział. — W każdym razie wejdź. Chciałbym ci coś pokazać.

Spider-Man chwycił parapet.

— Pokazać _mi_? Co to jest?

— Chodź i zobacz. — Gdy Spider-Man wciąż się wahał, Bruce zaśmiał się. — To nie jest niebieskie i nie nosi odznaki. Obiecuję.

W końcu Spider-Man wślizgnął się do środka. Bruce przypuszczał, że przygotowuje kolejną dowcipną uwagę, ale zamarł, gdy ujrzał laboratorium. Pomimo zamaskowanej twarzy było zaskakująco łatwo odczytać język jego ciała, gdy spojrzał na rzędy komputerów i różnych urządzeń w cichym zachwycie.

— Naprawdę tutaj pracujesz? — zapytał oszołomiony.

— Po godzinach pracy, to wszystko jest do mojego użytku — powiedział Bruce. Pomachał do Spider-Mana, by ten poszedł za nim. Tym razem zamaskowany bohater nie wahał się. Ruszyli w głąb laboratorium, do miejsca które zawłaszczył sobie Bruce. — Tony jest bardzo hojny dla swoich przyjaciół. — Uśmiechnął się cierpko do Spider-Mana. — Był bardzo rozczarowany, że ponownie się z tobą minie.

Spider-Man wskoczył na jedno z krzeseł biurowych — stał na nogach i rękach niczym podekscytowany szczeniak.

— Tak — powiedział z roztargnieniem. — Też żałuje.

Bruce powinien po prostu powiedzieć mu, kiedy Tony wraca. Zamiast tego pozwolił, by Spider-Man, obracając się wraz z krzesłem, mógł zobaczyć całe laboratorium. Pamiętał jak sam był przytłoczony pracownią, która była i tak o połowę mniejsza niż ta, kiedy był młody. Było w tym coś ekscytującego i orzeźwiającego, że był w stanie podzielić się z tym kimś... z kimś kto nie musiał zważać na swoje słowa i nie cofał się przed nim. Z kimś kto mógł wyskoczyć przez okno z siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego piętra dla bezpieczeństwa, jeśli było to konieczne.

— Tutaj. — Bruce usiadł na swoim ulubionym miejscu i otworzył program, w którym pracował. — Zrobiłem analizę komórkową pajęczyny, którą zostawiłeś — powiedział. — Jest dość skomplikowane pod względem organicznym. Sądzę jednak, że po wprowadzeniu specjalnego enzymu można poprawić jej wytrzymałość na rozciągliwość. Nawet zapobiec jej szybkiemu rozkładowi.

Spider-Man odepchnął się gwałtownie nogą od pobliskiego biurka. Jego krzesło stuknęło głośno o podłogę, gdy przesunął się za Bruce'a.

— Mocniejsza pajęczyna nie jest złym pomysłem — stwierdził. — Ale to trochę ważne, by rozkładała się tak szybko jak teraz. Zostawiam ją w całym mieście.

— Tak, ale przypuszczał, że był czas, gdy potrzebowałeś jej do czegoś cięższego. — Bruce stuknął w klawisze klawiatury, by uruchomić jedną z symulacji komputerowych, które stworzył. — Enzym jest łatwy do syntezy, a jego użycie jest bardzo proste. Wystarczy wstrzyknąć mieszankę do jednego ze świeżych nabojów. Możesz znaleźć jakieś zastosowanie dla niego.

Otworzył obraz molekularnej struktury enzymu. Spider-Man pochylił się, by lepiej widzieć, kładąc jednocześnie dłoń na ramieniu Bruce'a dla równowagi. Nacisk dłoni obleczonej elastanem był nieoczekiwany i Banner nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że się odsunął. Spider-Man natychmiast przeniósł rękę na oparcie krzesła. To była krótki i trywialny epizod, ale Bruce czuł się jak głupiec. Myślał, że robi postępy w zakresie interakcji z innymi ludźmi.

— Pewnie masz rację — przyznał Spider-Man. — To mogło przydać się przed... no, w ostatnim czasie. — Pochylił głowę w stronę Bruce. — Ale dlaczego miałbyś to robić dla mnie?

— Być może z czystej ciekawości. — Bruce wzruszył ramionami, nie mogąc ukryć gorzkiego uśmiechu. — Czasami, gdy utknę nad własnym problemem, którego nie potrafię rozwiązać, pomaga mi praca dla kogoś innego na chwilę.

— Hmmm. — Spider-Man przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy moment, za pewnie miał prawo być ostrożnym, ale w końcu sięgnął do swojego lewego nadgarstka. Wyjął jeden z jego nabojów i zaproponował go Bannerowi. — Przypuszczał, że potrzebujesz jedną z nich.

Bruce zaakceptował wkład, będąc bardziej zadowolony niż powinien być z ich współpracy. Otworzył pudełko znajdujące się po jego lewej stronie i wyciągnął strzykawkę, którą przygotował zaledwie godzinę temu. Trzymając ją w sposób, w który Spider-Man mógł łatwo zobaczyć, wstrzyknął jasnożółty roztwór przez dyszę naboju, uważając szczególnie na to, by nie uwolnić pajęczyny ze środka.

Spider-Man obserwował go z wyrażeniem, które Bruce interpretował jako wytężona uwaga.

— Więc, doktorze Bruce — powiedział od niechcenia. — Od jak dawna pracujesz dla Starka?

Banner uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Wiedział, kiedy jest przesłuchiwany.

— Starałeś się znaleźć informacje o mnie, prawda?

— Um... tak. Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem. — Spider-Man oparł jedną nogę o biurko, kołysząc się na krześle. — Ty byś tego nie zrobił?

— Zrobiłbym to — przyznał Bruce. — I zrobiłem. Wszystko co znalazłem dotyczyło twojego udziału w incydencie z doktorem Connorsem.

Do jego wypowiedzi nie zakradła się nawet nutka sentymentu, ale Spider-Man i tak to uchwycił.

— Znałeś go? — zapytał ostrożnie.

— Bardziej wiedziałem _kim_ jest — powiedział Bruce. Wstrzyknął całą zawartość strzykawki i uszczelnił z powrotem nabój i postawił go na statyw. — Spotkaliśmy się na krótko kilka lat temu, gdy prowadziłem badania. Nasza pola badań były na tyle blisko powiązane, iż myśleliśmy, że możemy współpracować. Z żalem muszę stwierdzić, że tego nie zrobiliśmy.

Spider-Man dalej kołysał się na swoim krześle.

— Był dobrym człowiekiem — stwierdził po znaczącej ciszy. — Nie jestem pewien, jak został przedstawiony w wiadomościach. To co stało się z nim... było tylko częściowo jego winą.

Bruce odwrócił się do swojego eksperymentu.

— Czyli _znałeś_ go.

Spider-Man wiercił się na swoim miejscu.

— Coś w tym stylu. Po wszystkim, byłem tym, który go powstrzymał. Ale także pracowałem z nim przez chwilę. — Wyprostował się nagle, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo. — Chciałbym żeby więcej osób wiedziało, co się tak naprawdę stało, ale... sam wiesz.

— Znam to uczucie. — Zgodnie z sugestią Tony'ego, Bruce dołożył wszelkich starań, by do prasy nie wyciekły żadne informacje o jego najnowszym incydencie na ulicach Nowego Jorku, pomimo że zrobił to w dobrej wierze i pozytywnego wyniku. Nie warto było wiedzieć, co społeczeństwo myślało o jego „lepszej połowie". Nie powstrzymało go to jednak od zastanawiania się. — Nauka nie jest doskonała. I niestety, większość osób zwraca na nią uwagę, tylko wtedy, gdy coś idzie źle. — Zdjął okulary. — To naprawdę zabawne, jak wielu z nas skierowało się w stronę nauki myśląc, że może uratować świat. Ale bycie naukowcem to nie bycie super bohaterem. — Wskazał na Super-Mana, uśmiechając się ironicznie. — Wiwat dla bohatera, któremu się udało. Głównie nikt nie zwraca na nas uwagi.

Spider-Man przestał się kręcić na krześle.

— No nie wiem — powiedział. — Czemu nie można być jednocześnie tym i tym?

Bruce zmarszczył brwi, tłumiąc małą, ciepłą iskierkę rodzącą się w piersi.

— Tak jak ty? — zażartował.

— Myślałem bardziej o kimś takim jak Tony Stark. Jego podwójna ścieżka zawodowa wydaje mu się całkiem dobrze służyć.

Bruce zaśmiał się i odwrócił się do monitora.

— Bo tak jest. — Wcisnął kilka klawiszy. — Wgląda na to, że synteza zajmie jeszcze kilka minut. Jeśli masz czas, to możesz poczekać.

— Jasne. Przecież robisz to dla mnie. — Spider-Man rozejrzał się po laboratorium. – Hej, masz tu coś do jedzenia?

— W korytarzu na zewnątrz jest automat.

Spider-Man odciągnął od swej skóry ciasny kostium.

— Brak kieszeni — powiedział nieśmiało.

Bruce uśmiechnął się ukradkiem, gdy wyciągnął portfel z tylnej kieszeni. Podał Spider-Manowi pięć dolarów.

— Zobacz, jak wiele będziesz mógł za to kupić — powiedział. — Nie odmówiłbym czemuś z cukrem.

— Jakieś preferencje? — zapytał Spider-Man odpychając się od biurka. Sunął wraz z krzesłem w stronę drzwi.

— Nic brudzącego. — Gdy Spider-Man zeskoczył z krzesła i zniknął za drzwiami, Bruce potrząsnął głową. — Banner... — powiedział —...coś się w ty wpakował?

Chwilę później bohater wrócił z colą, opakowaniem precli i opakowaniami Skittles i M&amp;Mów. Chociaż małe cukierki Skittles łatwo mogły zaginąć pod biurkiem i wpasowywały się w definicję „brudzące" jedzenia Bruce, to i tak je przyjął. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz je jadł. Bawił się, wkładał po dwa do ust, próbując zgadnąć ich smak bez patrzenia. Spider-Man ponownie zajął swoje miejsce na krześle i podciągnął maskę na tyle, by móc wziąć jeden długi łyk coli.

Bruce zamarł wpatrując się. Widok miękkiego ludzkiego ciała, wystającego spod syntetycznego niebiesko-czerwonego stroju przypomniało mu gwałtownie, że nie ma do czynienia z jakimś nieznajomym, samozwańczym strażnikiem moralności, ale z prawdziwą osobą. Wszystkie niewiadome znów wyszły na pierwszy plan. Ciekawość Bruce zapłonęła ponownie. Nie było zbyt wiele punktów zaczepienia z tego co widział, nie licząc gładkiej brody i pełnych ust. Żałował, że nie ma tyle odwagi, by sięgnąć po maskę.

Spider-Man z westchnieniem skończył pić swój napój i otarł usta rękawem.

— Więc jaki jest _twój_ problem? — spytał bez skrepowania.

Bruce zaczął czuć się winny.

— Co?

Spider-Man rozerwał opakowanie precli.

— Powiedziałeś, że odłożyłeś swoją pracę na rzecz tego — wyjaśnił. — Mogę ci w czymkolwiek pomóc?

To było tak absurdalne pod każdym względem, że Bruce nie mógł powstrzymać pełnego niedowierzania prychnięcia.

— Nie sądzę, że istnieje coś w czym mógłbyś mi pomóc.

Spider-Man wykrzywił usta marszcząc brwi. To było naprawdę niesamowite jak jego ekspresja podkreślała jego energiczną osobowość.

— Może nie jestem na liście płac Starka, ale sam powiedziałeś, że jestem całkiem inteligentny. Nie możesz nawet powiedzieć, w czym jest problem?

— Powiedziałem, że twój wynalazek jest imponujący — poprawił go Bruce. — Ale moje badania są... skomplikowane. — Gdy Spider-Man dalej wpatrywał się w niego bez przekonania, dodał: — I poufne.

— Dlatego, że ma to związek z doktorem Connorem? — Spider-Man zapytał z nutką podejrzliwości. — Jak bardzo twoje pole badań jest „powiązane" z zaawansowaną inżynierią genetyczną?

Bruce westchnął. Był niemal pewny, że wszystkie zapisy związane z jego pracą znajdują się poza zwykłymi możliwościami Google'a. Nie wiedząc kim jest Spider-Man i jakie ma intencje, nie śmiał ujawnić zbyt wielu szczegółów.

— Moja badania polegają na mutacji ludzkich genów — wyjaśnił ostrożnie. — I co najważniejsze na opóźnianiu i cofaniu tych mutacji.

Spider-Man zamarł z preclami w połowie drogi do ust. Wydawało się, że jakiś kurcz przeszedł pod jego maską, nim wpakował obwarzanki do ust. Chrupał je w zamyśleniu.

— Brzmi bardziej jakbyś znał doktora Connorsa — zauważył.

— Dlatego właśnie skontaktowałem się z nim w pierwszej kolejności — powiedział Bruce. — Jednakże jego badania koncentrowały się bardziej na manipulacji ludzkiego genomu przez inwazję DNA za pomocą terapii genowej. Mój obszar skupia się na mniej kontrolowanych czynnikach zewnętrznych oraz ich wpływu na ludzkie DNA.

— Takich jak? — poprosił Spider-Man.

Bruce poczuł ostrzegawcze pulsowanie między skroniami. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

— To nie może być zakwalifikowywane — powiedział.

Sądził, że Spider-Man będzie dalej go naciskał i już nienawidził myśli, że będzie musiał go zmusić do opuszczenia, ale zamaskowany bohater tylko się w niego wpatrywał, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

— Wystarczająco fair. Przepraszam, że... Po prostu myślałem, że mogę być dla ciebie użyteczny. Po wszystkich, dwa mózgi są lepsze niż jeden.

— Tak. Oczywiście. — Bruce wzdrygnął się, rozpraszając swoje paranoiczne myśli. Czuł ulgę, gdy jego komputer zapiszczał. Zwrócił swoją uwagę na testowany nabój. Upewniając się, że jego kciuk jest mocno dociśnięty do wylotu, potrząsnął nim mocno. — Wygląda na to, że jest gotowy do testów.

Spider-Man wziął kolejny łyk swojego napoju, a następnie odłożył go na bok. Bruce był dziwnie rozczarowany, gdy zobaczył, że również obciąga maskę na dół. Bohater wyjął nabój z urządzenia na lewym nadgarstku i przyjął nowy.

— Na czym mogę tego użyć? — zapytał, znowu będąc podekscytowanym.

— Skorzystajmy z okna.

Przenieśli się do okien znajdujących się z tyłu laboratorium. Spider-Man siedząc na biurku skierował nadgarstek w ich stronę wymierzając. Odliczając do trzech nacisnął spust i wystrzelił, długą lepką nić w szybę. Jednakże zamiast cienkich, półprzezroczystych włókien, pajęczyna składała się z nieprzezroczystych i znacznie grubszych nici. Gdy Bruce dotknął ją, przykleił się do niej. Włókna przywarły do jego dłoni w wilgotnym i lepkim bałaganie. Mruknąwszy pod nosem próbował się uwolnić, ale udało mu się tylko przykleić drugą dłoń.

— Um — powiedział Spider-Man odcinając nić przy swoim nadgarstku. Odchylił się do tyłu, by nie znaleźć się w tym samym położeniu, co Bruce. — Na razie wydaje się, że jest bardziej efektywna niż _pajęcza nić_.

Bruce roześmiał się, mimo irytacji. Widząc jak bardzo był unieruchomiony, złapał pajęczynę obiema rękami, szarpiąc ją.

— Nie możemy użyć sprzętu Tony'ego, by zbadać jej wytrzymałość na rozciąganie, gdy jest w tym stanie — powiedział. — Dozorcy zabiliby mnie. — Gdy lepką pajęczyna owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka, szarpnął dłonią, czując niemal instynktowną nieufność. — Sądzę jednak, że enzym zwiększył przyzwoicie jej wytrzymałość.

Rozwarł dłonie i próbował je uwolnić, ale pajęczyna była irytująco lepka. Nawet gdy na nią dmuchał, to włókna nie wysychały i nie rozpadały się.

— Wydaje się, że kleistość również się poprawiła — zauważył sucho.

— Jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie trzeba pochwycić dinozaura, to będę do tego idealnie przygotowany. — Spider-Man zaryzykował jeden palec, by sprawdzić sieć, a później się odsunął. — Poczekaj chwilę. — Zeskoczył z biurka i zniknął z powrotem w laboratorium.

Bruce westchnął. Im bardziej próbował się uwolnić, tym więcej pajęczyny przyklejało się do jego rąk i ramion, aż w końcu przestał walczyć. Zamiast tego starał się jej lepiej przyjrzeć, testując wytrzymałość i elastyczność swojej mieszanki. Było za wcześnie, by stwierdzić, czy byłaby to skuteczna broń przeciw Hulkowi, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że zatrzymałoby go na dłużej, niż zrobiła to użyta przez Ross. Ale nie musiał już się o to tak bardzo martwić.

W każdym razie to było miłe marzenie.

Spider-Man wrócił kilka minut później z butelką w ręku. Skłonił Bruce, by wyciągnął jak najdalej dłonie przed sobą, a później wylał terpentynę na splątaną pajęczynę. Nici niemal natychmiast zaczęły się rozpadać i Bruce był w stanie się uwolnić.

— Sprytne — powiedział Banner.

Spider-Man wyciągnął nabój z sieciowodu i odszukał drugi, który zostawił na jednym z biurek. Na pierwszym narysował X przed schowaniem go z powrotem do paska owiniętego wokół nadgarstka.

— Nie jest to coś, co może być używane na co dzień — powiedział.

— Przypuszczam, że moja formuła musi zostać dopracowana — stwierdził Bruce. — Ale to dopiero początek pracy.

Bruce umył się w łazience, nim wrócił do Spider-Mana, który ukończył sprzątać laboratorium. Zamaskowany bohater wskazał na słoik stojący na biurku Bannera.

— Uratowałem ci kawałek, w przypadku, jeśli chciałbyś go przetestować.

— Dziękuję.

Bruce przeskanował próbkę i przegryzł jeden z zauszników okularów w zamyśleniu, gdy wyniki badań pojawiły się na ekranie.

— Strukturalnie jest bardziej stabilna niż próbka bazowa — powiedział raczej do siebie, gdyż Spider-Man pochylił głowę w celu znalezienia ostatnich okruchów precli w torebce. — Prawdopodobnie, bez czynników zakłócających, musiałoby minąć godziny, nim straciłaby właściwości klejące i kilka dni, nim by się rozpadła.

Spider-Man wskoczył ponownie na krzesło, sunąc wraz z nim.

— Z pewnością przydałaby się przed tymi obcymi, którzy pojawili się ostatnio — powiedział.

Przechylając się do przodu, by przeczytać wyniki na monitorze, położył ponownie dłoń na oparciu krzesła Bruce'a. Wydawało się, że nie chce naruszyć przestrzeni osobistej doktora przez faktyczne dotknięcie go.

Bruce obserwował jego rękę kątem oka.

— Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie, nie będziesz go potrzebował do zatrzymywania obcych — odpowiedział. — Myślę, że Nowy Jork wyrobił, jak na tę chwilę, swój przydział potworów.

— Nie żartuj. Dlaczego tak dla odmiany, takie rzeczy nie mogłyby zdarzyć się w New Jersey?

Bruce uśmiechnął się, ale dalej był rozproszony, w końcu wykrztusił z siebie:

— To jest w porządku. Możesz...

_...położyć rękę na moim ramieniu._ Zamilkł, nim zdążył dokończyć żenującą i bezsensowną deklarację. Ale Spider-Man pochylił głowę oczekując dalszej wypowiedzi, więc powiedział, co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy, które było najmniej obciążające.

—...zdjąć tę maskę — dokończył. Powolne odsunięcie się Spider-Mana było gorsze, niż gdyby odskoczył do tyłu. Jego ręka zsunęła się z oparcia. — To nie jest tak jakbym mógł cię zidentyfikować z pośród miliona Nowojorczyków widząc tylko twoją twarz — uzasadnił Bruce. — Przez większość dni nawet nie opuszczam tej wieży. Jestem ostatnią osobą, która odkryłaby twoją tożsamość.

Spider-Man kręcił się, a trwająca cisza podsycała frustrację Bruce bardziej, niż sądził, iż powinna. Banner przełknął i starając się brzmieć obojętnie, spróbował w inny sposób:

— Nie możesz przynajmniej powiedzieć, jak powinienem się do ciebie zwracać?

— Czy „Spider-Man" nie jest wystarczająco dobre? — odparł wymijająco.

— To nie jest twoje prawdziwe imię. — Utrzymywał twardo Bruce. — Czy mogę cię nazywać Dan? Michael? Lucas?

— Peter. — Spider-Man ponownie się przesunął, a potem wzruszył ramionami. — Możesz mnie nazywać Peter.

Bruce chciał zapytać, czy to jego prawdziwe imię, ale zorientował się, że i tak już nadużył swego szczęścia.

— Peter — powiedział, uśmiechając się. — Jeśli będziesz sądził, iż znalazłeś sposób, by ulepszyć to paskudztwo, to daj mi znać. Będzie mi to zaprzątać myśli, aż je nie udoskonalę.

Peter roześmiał się.

— Jasne. Znam to uczucie. — Biorąc to za sygnał do opuszczenia, chwycił swoją colę i paczkę M&amp;Mów, skacząc na nogi. — Powinienem już iść. Może gdzieś tam będzie jakaś zbrodnia, z którą muszę walczyć. — Przechylił głowę w sposób, który Bruce mógł tylko zinterpretować jako przewrócenie oczu. — Zanim uznają, że zaginąłem. Ale wiem, gdzie cię szukać.

Bruce odchylił się na krześle.

— Będę tu.

— Dziękuję za... paskudztwo — powiedział Peter w drodze do okna. Machając dłonią na pożegnanie wyskoczył z budynku, kołysząc się na swojej sieci.

Bruce podszedł do okna, by móc patrzeć, jak Peter znika między budynkami. Coraz dalej, będąc wolny i niczym nie ograniczony. Nie wiedział, czy to respekt, czy zazdrość powodowały uścisk w jego klatce piersiowej, ale nie pozwolił, by to uczucie nim zawładnęło.

_PS: Szukam bety do tego opowiadania. Szczegóły na moim profilu_


	3. Rozdział 3

_Rozdział betowała Adelcia_

**Rozdział 3**

— Twój enzym wzmocnił pirolidynę — powiedział Peter, przeglądając ostatnie wyniki badań na komputerze Bruce'a. — To zmieniło zwykłą pajęczynę, w coś bardziej kruchego. Sprawiło, że stała się higroskopijna.

Pochylając się nad sąsiednim biurkiem, Bruce wymamrotał w zamyśleniu:

— Uboczny efekt zwiększenia ilości saletry potasowej, zapobiegającej denaturacji. Jednakże nie wpływa na pozostałe czynniki…

— Może, gdybyśmy wprowadzili enzym pod wpływem ciepła, zapobiegłoby to tworzeniu proliny?

— Hmm. To może być ciekawy pomysł.

Peter spojrzał na niego. To była już trzecia noc z rzędu, gdy wracał do wieży, by obmyśleć rozwiązanie dla problemu z jego siecią. Nie dlatego, że tak naprawdę istniał jakikolwiek problem – jego sieć służyła mu doskonale, a przynajmniej tak uważał do tej pory i dodatkowe megapaskale nie sprawiłyby mu zbyt wielkiej różnicy. Spędził w miarę możliwości, większą część czwartej i piątej lekcji, na czytaniu o pajęczej nici, złożonych białek, syntetycznych enzymach i o czymkolwiek innym, co wydawało się przydatne. To było o wiele bardziej interesujące, niż jego szkolne zajęcia, do tego, miał małe poczucie zwycięstwa, gdy Bruce, spojrzał na niego z delikatnym błyskiem aprobaty w oku.

Pomimo tragicznego zakończenia, Peter cieszył się krótką współpracą z Connorsem. To sprawiło, że czuł się przydatny i ceniony, w sposób, w jaki chudzi nerdowie jak on, rzadko mogli doświadczyć w liceum. Co więcej, świadomość, że Connors w pewnym czasie pracował z jego ojcem, dała mu poczucie bliskości z jego dawno zmarłymi rodzicami. Podczas tego krótkiego czasu, często zastanawiał się, czy mógłby pracować w podobny sposób u boku swojego ojca, gdyby los okazał się łagodniejszy.

Ale praca z Bruce'em nie przypominała mu o Connorze, ani o ojcu. Mężczyzna posiadał zbyt wiele tajemnic. Jego postawa była łagodna, radosna i pocieszająca, ale czasami, Peter dostrzegał delikatne napięcie ukryte pod leniwym uśmiechem. Napięcie podobne do naprężonej struny, ukrytej pod powłoką mężczyzny. Peter, obserwował go kątem oka, niczym głodny pająk obserwujący muchę uwiezioną w pajęczynie, czekając, aż ta, obniży swoją straż lub popełni pomyłkę, którą mógł wykorzystać. Czasami był to tylko sentyment. Innym razem, było to coś innego, coś dziecinnego i pełnego nadziei, że Peter mógł jedynie myśleć o tym, że sam wyglądał podobnie, mając sześć lat, spoglądając na potencjalnych przyjaciół, na placu zabaw.

Co było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę czterdziestoletniego mężczyznę, ale Peter nie miał na co narzekać.

— Pająki tworzą różnego rodzaju pajęczynę, za pomocą różnych gruczołów — powiedział Bruce, pisząc na klawiaturze. — Zastanawiam się, czy możemy uzyskać pożądany efekt, podążając za ich przykładem i stosując więcej niż jeden napój na raz.

Peter kołysał się na krześle.

— Brzmi interesująco, ale nie jest praktyczne. Wiesz, muszę tego używać podczas szybowania.

— Och, racja. — Bruce zaśmiał się. — Praktyczne zastosowanie: wróg spekulacyjnej nauki.

Peter roześmiał razem z nim.

— Mam zamiar coś przekąsić — powiedział, ciągając z powrotem maskę w dół. — Tym razem, przyszedłem przygotowany.

— Skittles — odpowiedział Bruce z uśmieszkiem.

Peter pobiegł na korytarz. Kiedy stał przed automatem, myślał o wczorajszej rewelacji.

— Genom ludzki — mruknął do siebie, kiedy wciskał różne litery i cyfry.

Jego myśli nie mogły opuścić faktu, że Bruce mówił o odwróceniu mutacji. Sama myśl powodowała u niego swędzenie dłoni i chęć wspięcia się na ścianę. Cały dzień rozmyślał, nad powiedzeniem Bruce'owi o swoich wyjątkowych okolicznościach, ale prawdopodobnie pociągałoby to za sobą ujawnienie swojej tożsamości, na co nie był jeszcze gotowy.

Peter wrócił z garścią przekąsek i pociągnął dolną część maski do góry na tyle, by łyknąć przesłodzoną kawę. Już miał zasugerować inną metodę, gdy zauważył, że Bruce się w niego wpatruje, ale nie w głodny lub pełen nadziei sposób, do którego Peter był przyzwyczajony.

— Co?

Bruce otarł jego usta kciukiem.

— Co ci się stało?

— Hmm. — Peter dotknął swojej szczęki i przypomniał sobie o siniaku, zdobiącym ją. — Och, taa. Miałem bliskie spotkanie ze schodami przeciwpożarowymi, gdy robiłem unik przed nożem punka, z którym walczyłem. Wiem, to dość krępujące. — Potarł szybko szczękę i wziął kolejny łyk napoju. — Przynajmniej nie boli.

Bruce, nadal wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, powodując nieprzyjemne uczucie między łopatkami. To nie było spowodowane uwagą i troską Bruce – widział już wystarczająco wiele razy spojrzenie Gwen i cioci May, po tytułem „Chciałabym poprosić, żebyś przestał". Wiedział jak wygląda to spojrzenie:. To było coś innego. To było tak dużą zagadką, jak to paskudztwo, związane z poprawą jego sieci.

Bruce rozerwał swoją paczkę Skittles, ale zjadł tylko jednego, przed odwróceniem się z powrotem do swojego komputera.

— Bycie bohaterem jest ciężką pracą.

— Yeah. — Peter podkradł Skittles, gdy Bruce nie patrzył. — To jest ta nieprzyjemna część.

— Może rozważysz lepszą ochronę niż spandeks?

— A co, nie podoba ci się mój strój? Dość dokładnie prześledziłeś go swoimi dłońmi, podczas ostatniej nocy.

Bruce sięgał po słodycze, gdy zakaszlał gwałtownie, rozrzucając je po całym biurku. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało: „A nie mówiłem", ale Peter wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— Pozwij mnie — powiedział, odrobinę zaczerwieniony na twarzy, gdy próbował zgarnąć Skittles do opakowania. — Rozmawialiśmy jednak o kevlarze.

Jeden ze Skittlesów umknął mu i potoczył się po podłodze. Bruce przewrócił oczami, ale nie rzucił się w pogoń za nim, tylko odwrócił się z powrotem do komputera. Peter uśmiechnął się z poczuciem zwycięstwa, gdy uchwycił uciekiniera.

— Wiesz, że istnieje pająk, którego nić jest silniejsza nić kelvar — dmuchnął na Skittlesa, uważając, że reguła pięciu sekund, wciąż ma zastosowanie.

— _Caerostris darwini_ — podsunął mu Bruce.

— Hmmm. — Peter, zaczął układać Skittles, w zbyt znajomy sposób. — Stałeś się arachnologiem w jedną noc?

— Staram się nadążyć za tobą — powiedział z uśmiechem, Bruce.

Peter, z zadowoleniem, dotknął językiem, wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

— Iiii... azot — zakończył z tryumfem. — To jest to. Nasza nemezis.

Bruce spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową, na widok formacji Skittles, którą ułożył Peter.

— Pirolidyna. Cokolwiek, co będzie ci pasować?

Obaj milczeli, kontemplując przez chwilę, a następnie Peter zabrał jeden atom wapnia z cząsteczki. Bruce zmrużył oczy i przesunął pozostałe atomy tworząc nową strukturę.

— Izopropyloamina — wymruczał, uśmiechając się do siebie, jakby był dumny, że mógł rozpoznać nowy łańcuch tak łatwo. I wtedy, Peter mógł niemal zobaczyć, zapalającą się żarówkę nad jego głową. Oczy Bruce zabłysły, wyprostował się i uśmiechnął się do Petera konspiracyjnym uśmiechem. — Wiem, co mam zamiar z tym zrobić — powiedział.

Peter również się wyprostował, czując jak udziela mu się zapał.

— Naprawdę?

Bruce oparł stopę na krześle Petera i pchnął je, powodując, że chłopak z poślizgiem odsunął się od komputera, dzięki czemu mógł zająć jego miejsce.

— Izopropyloamina jest stosowana jako środek regulujący, w niektórych tworzywach sztucznych — stwierdził, stukając energicznie w klawisze. — I w innych materiałach powłokowych takich jak guma...

Peter chwycił się biurka, by nie odsunąć się za daleko.

— Myślę, że wiem, do czego dążysz — skłamał. — Ale nie możemy tak po prostu zastąpić pirolidynę na izo... lub cokolwiek tam powiedziałeś, przez usunięcie atomów węgla.

— Nie, to nie tak. To było dla mnie po prostu inspiracją. — Bruce wysunął koniuszek języka z ust. Był bardziej ożywiony, niż kiedykolwiek widział go Peter i zabawnie było go oglądać. — Zmieniamy rodzaj substancji. Mniej konsystencji pajęczyny, a bardziej... — Jego słowa stały się niewyraźne, gdy pośpiesznie kończył swoją wypowiedź. — Baaaardziej, to.

Bruce odsunął się od biurka i machnął na Petera, by ten się zbliżył. Chłopak zrobił to, podkradając po drodze garść Skittles i ssał je w zamyśleniu, gdy patrzył na nowy projekt Bruce'a. Zajęło mu chwilę, by uświadomić sobie, na co patrzy. Ich formuła wcześniejszego paskuctwa, nie była już w kształcie ciągu znaków, tylko tworzyła sieć, strukturę splecionych łańcuchów, niczym włókna tkanego materiału.

— Dobra — powiedział powoli, Peter. — Na co to zmieniliśmy?

Był trochę zaniepokojony, że Bruce będzie zirytowany koniecznością wyjaśniania tego, ale nie musiał się martwić. Mężczyzna był aż nadto chętny.

— Tak jak powiedziałeś, głównym ograniczeniem sieci, w jej obecnej postaci, jest praktyczność. Utrzymanie nici o określonej lepkości i wytrzymałości na rozciąganie jest niesamowitym wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza gdy jest to potrzebne w konkretnej sytuacji. Istnieje jednak sposób, by uzyskać nić i zmienić jej właściwości w bardziej kontrolowanym otoczeniu, bez ograniczeń w jej funkcjonowaniu w terenie, _po_ jej zmodyfikowaniu. Obecna formuła zwiększa wytrzymałość na rozciąganie, na tyle, że gdybyśmy znaleźli sposób, by jeszcze bardziej opóźnić proces denaturacji, może działałoby to bardziej... cóż przypuszczam, że jak materiał.

Peter w końcu załapał, co miał na myśli i był zadowolony, że Bruce nie może zobaczyć, jak jego nogi podskakując z podniecenia pod biurkiem.

— Podobnie jak kevlar?

— Coś w tym typie.

Bruce przycisnął dwa palce do ramienia Petera i przesunął je, śledząc gumowy wzór, który zdobił spandeks. W szczególności skupił się na elemencie, który ciągnął się od jednego ramienia do drugiego, powodując dreszcz, który co chwila przeszywał ciało Petera.

— Jak często zmieniasz strój? — zapytał.

Peter zaczął odpowiadać, ale stracił wątek, gdy Bruce zaczął pocierać jego skórę kciukiem, przez rozdarcie w stroju, tuż nad lewą łopatką.

— To jest... trzeci. Albo czwarty, przynajmniej tak myślę — zaśmiał się, życząc sobie, by nie brzmiał teraz tak piskliwie. — Czasami muszę łatać dziury. Kostium jest dość trwały, ale tak jak mówiłem, bycie bohaterem jest dość brutalne. To świetnie, że znalazłem miejsce, gdzie mogę otrzymać całkiem niezłą cenę za materiał, ponieważ naprawdę dużo naprawiam.

— Gdyby, udałoby się nam stworzyć dla ciebie... egzoszkielet... — powiedział Bruce, brzmiąc na zadowolonego z siebie — ...to mógłbyś utrzymać strój dłużej. Możliwe że nawet zatrzymałby nóż. — Zaśmiał się. — Chociaż, nie jestem pewien, czy pomoże ci to zbyt wiele, w walce, przeciwko schodom pożarowym.

— Ha, ha. — Peter odchylił się do tyłu, opierając się o ramię Bruce'a. Było stabilne, ciepłe i dziwnie pocieszające. — Ale to nadal nie rozwiązuje naszego problemu z pajęczyną, która jest kleista i lepka.

— Możemy się tym zająć po tym, jak ją wystrzelisz — powiedział Bruce. — Może gdybyśmy wystrzelili pajęczynę na szklaną powierzchnię, tworząc jednolity materiał, a następnie osuszalibyśmy go lub gdybyśmy użyli pewnego rodzaju uszczelniacza. To nie musi być idealny strzał z naboju, jeśli nie będziesz używasz tego do przemieszczania się?

— Nie sądzę. — Peter chwycił swoją colę i biorąc jej długi łyk, próbował rozważyć to na każdy sposób. — I jeśli będzie elastyczne i wystarczająco lekkie, nie powinno mi to przeszkadzać. Najtrudniejsze będzie naprawianie tym kostium. — uniósł głowę. — Nie zamierzasz chyba wszyć tego w kostium, kiedy będę w nim?

— W rzeczywistości, zastanawiałem się, czy nie spytać Tony'ego o zgodę, byś mógł skorzystać z pomocy JARVIS'a — powiedział Bruce. — Moglibyśmy wtedy, uzyskać pełny skan twojego ciała.

Peter podniósł brew pod swoją maską.

— Pełny skan ciała — powtórzył. — Brzmi to dość dwuznacznie.

To naprawdę, nie mógł być odpowiedni sposób mówienia do mężczyzny, który był starszy od niego o dwadzieścia lat. Peter wciąż zastanawiał się, dlaczego się tak przy nim zachowuje. Ale gdy Bruce subtelnie uścisnął jego kark, wiedział że mężczyźnie to nie przeszkadza.

— Mówimy tutaj o technologii Stark — dokuczał mu w odpowiedzi, Bruce.

— Tak. — Peter rozejrzał się ponownie po laboratorium. — Wszystkie te fajne rzeczy do twej dyspozycyjności. Wszystko po zmroku. Pan Stark musi cię naprawdę lubić, jeśli pozwala bawić się swoimi zabawkami, w ten sposób.

Bruce puścił go i wrócił do swojego krzesła, ku lekkiemu rozczarowaniu Petera.

— Na to wygląda, ale nie wiem dlaczego. Nie znam go nawet tak długo. — Przesunął okulary na czoło i chwycił resztę smakołyków Petera. — A tak w ogóle, wróci w niedzielę. Jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, możesz nawet spotkać panią Potts.

— Panią Pepper Potts? — Peter odciągnął maskę w dół, nim Bruce mógł zobaczyć jego chłopięcy uśmiech. — Ona jest naprawdę świetna. To znaczy, nie znam jej, ale wiesz... Podczas wywiadów.

Bruce uśmiechnął się do niego z rozbawieniem.

— Czyżbyś miał upodobanie do rudych, Peter?

Nastolatek zaśmiał się zażenowany.

— Nie, ja tylko twierdzę, że wydaje się... uzdolniona. Musisz taki być, jeśli jesteś znajomym Tony'ego Starka, co nie?

— Tak, ona taka jest.

Peter wpatrywał się uważnie w Bruce, który otwierał paczkę chrupek ziemniaczanych. Nie mógł powstrzymać swej ciekawości.

— Jesteś żonaty, Bruce?

Mężczyzna pokazał mu swoją lewą dłoń, pozbawioną obrączki.

— Nie.

— Dziewczyna?

— Nie. — Bruce, skrzywił się lekko. — Nie do końca.

Odkąd, wydawało się, że mają przerwę, Peter nie mógł nie skorzystać z szansy zdobycia bardziej osobistych informacji o swoim nowym, dziwnym przyjacielu.

— Nie do końca — powtórzył. — To brzmi tak jakby nie wiedziała, że istniejesz.

— Nie, to nie tak... — Bruce otarł dłonią usta, ukrywając swoje podrażnienie. — To naprawdę nie jest tak. Miałem kogoś. Ale spieprzyłem to, na długo wcześniej niż moja praca doszła do tego momentu, a teraz... — Wzruszył ramionami, w geście bezsilności. — Nie przypuszczam żeby to było to, o czym myślałeś.

Peter przysunął się bliżej.

— Czyli twierdzisz, że nie powinienem cię pytać, o radę w sprawach uczuciowych?

— Boże nie. — Bruce zaśmiał się na myśl, o swojej słabej sytuacji. — Czyż nie jest piątek, wieczór, a ja jestem tutaj?

— Nie jesteś sam — stwierdził, Peter.

Powiedział to jako żart, ale kiedy w oczach Bruce'a pojawiło się ciepło i wdzięczność, czuł, że było w tym coś więcej.

— A co z tobą? — zapytał Bruce. — Czy również jesteś w sytuacji „nie do końca"?

— Cóż... — Peter podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej. — To skomplikowane.

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Peter zawahał się, ale trudno było mu zachować milczenie, gdy Bruce patrzył na niego wyczekująco i bez osądzania. Nikomu innemu nie mógłby tego powiedzieć.

— Jest dziewczyna — powiedział i jego poważny ton sprawił, że u mężczyzny natychmiast zniknął rozbawiony uśmiech. — Dziewczyna, którą lubię. Lubiłem. Nie jestem tego teraz pewien — wiercił się na swoim miejscu. — Ona wie, że jestem Spider-Manem i wiesz, przez chwilę to było fajne. Mieć kogoś z kim mogłem o tym pogadać. I jest wspaniała.

— Oczywiście — powiedział Bruce. Jego ton, był gdzieś między rozbawieniem, a sympatią.

— Nie wiem, czy gdybym rozwiązał to inaczej, nie skończyłoby się to w inny sposób — kontynuował Peter. — Ale wszystko poszło... źle. Bardzo źle. — Gardło Petera zacisnęło się i jedynym sposobem, o jakim mógł pomyśleć, by z tym walczyć, było powiedzenie prawdy. — Jej ojciec nie żyje przeze mnie. Wiem, że mnie o to nie obwinia. Przynajmniej mówi, że tego nie robi, ale... to nie jest to samo, co wcześniej. Bycie z nią. Nie mogę…

Emocje przytłoczyły Petera i musiał przestać mówić. Był sfrustrowany, wszystko wokół niego tak nagle zgorzchniało. Potarł twarz przez maskę, ale nim zdążył pomyśleć o tym, jak kontynuować, Bruce zaczął mówić:

— Nie możesz na nią patrzeć, bez poczucia winny — podsunął ponuro Bruce. — TO niszczy cię wewnętrznie. Siedzi głęboko w tobie. Wiedza, że może być jej lepiej, bez ciebie. Mogłoby być jeszcze lepiej, gdyby nigdy cię nie spotkała.

Peter przełknął. Tak właśnie się czuł.

— Tak.

Bruce odwrócił wzrok. Jego spojrzenie było nieobecne. Być może, zagubił się w jakimś odległym wspomnieniu. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie zawahał się, nim w końcu przyznał:

— Wiem, co masz na myśli. Był czas, gdy sądziłem, że całemu światowi byłoby lepiej beze mnie. — Jego ton był oziębły, ale zaraz po tym uśmiechnął się powoli i szczerze. — Ale okazało się, że się myliłem — spojrzał na Petera. — Nigdy nie umniejszaj swojej wartości — powiedział i naprawdę miał to na myśli. — Nie wiem, czy ułoży się między tobą a twoją przyjaciółką, a jeśli nawet nie, to masz jeszcze wiele do zaoferowania innym osobom. — Kąciki jego ust drgnęły. — A zwłaszcza kobietom. Jestem tego pewien.

Peter, naprawdę pragnął coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł nic wymyśleć. Czuł uścisk w klatce piersiowej i po raz pierwszy w obecności Bruce'a czuł się młody – nieznośnie młody. Nie wiedział, co począć z rozsądnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny, skierowanym w jego stronę. Odchrząknął.

— Dziękuję.

Bruce, wziął kolejny, głęboki wdech i zdusił chichot.

— Cóż, dość szybko doszliśmy do poważnych spraw.

Peter roześmiał się, rozluźniając się w końcu.

— Tak, przepraszam. Para frajerów, żalących się nad swoim beznadziejnym życiem miłosnym. Czy istnieje większy banał, niż to?

— Tony byłby nami zawstydzony — zgodził się Bruce. Komputer, oddalany od nich o dwa stoiska pracy, zaczął piszczeć. Banner odepchnął się od podłogi, by wraz z krzesłem znaleźć się przy nim. — Myślę, że wiem, co by nam powiedział. Że obaj, powinniśmy po prostu, zacząć randkować.

Nawet z maską na miejscu, Peter był wdzięczny, że Bruce był odwrócony do niego plecami, gdy poczuł jak rumieniec zakrada po jego szyi, aż do uszu. Walczył ze sobą, by nie odpowiedzieć czegoś dziwnego, ale w tym czasie przegapił okazję na natychmiastową ripostę. Jednakże nic nie mówienie, było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, dlatego też po kilku chwilach, wykrztusił wreszcie:

— Czekasz, aż ci zaproponuję?

Bruce roześmiał się.

— Tylko wtedy, gdy obiecasz zachować kostium — rzucił przez ramię.

— Łał. — Peter, ponownie chwycił swój napój. — W Stark Tower cały czas dzieje się coś dwuznacznego. Od teraz, to będzie mój wybór, jeśli chodzi o miejsce, w którym spędzę piątkowy wieczór.

Bruce nadal się śmiał, gdy włożył okulary i sprawdził coś na monitorze komputera, z którego zabrzmiał alarm. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy i za pomocą prędko wystukanej kombinacji na klawiaturze zamknął program, który był uruchomiony.

— Wróćmy do pracy — zasugerował Bruce, wracając do niego. — Możemy przynajmniej wymyślić jeszcze kilka sposobów rozwiązania naszego problemu, nim zrobi się za późno.

— Jasne. — Peter, w końcu usiadł prawidłowo na krześle, chętny to tego, by z powrotem skupić się na bardziej _naukowych_ rzeczach.

Pracowali przez następną godzinę, głównie rozmyślając nad możliwościami, które mogłyby zostać wykorzystane, w akcesoriach dołączonych do nowego kostiumu Spider-Mana. Peter zauważył, że Bruce stawał się coraz bardziej dotykalski. Gdy był za nim, kładł swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Czasami bardzo zuchwale, jakby musiał sobie udowodnić, że jest do tego zdolny. Peter nie był pewien, czy rozumie, co niesie za sobą ten dotyk, ale czuł się z tym dobrze i był szczęśliwy, pozwalając na to mężczyźnie.

Gdy Bruce podszedł razem z nim do okna, by go pożegnać, Peter zwrócił się do niego, pół siedząc na parapecie. Wciąż miał na sobie maskę i nie był gotów tego zmienić, ale miał nadzieję, że Bruce mimo tego zrozumie, iż jest szczery.

— Hej — powiedział. — Nie wiem jak naprawdę wygląda twoja historia, ale chcę powiedzieć... _myliłeś się_. Sądzę, że świat może dużo zyskać dzięki tobie — roześmiał się. — I to _bardzo_.

Bruce, uśmiechnął się łagodnie. To było prawie zawstydzające, jak łatwo można było zobaczyć, ile znaczą dla niego te proste słowa.

— Dziękuję.

Peter oddalił się na swojej sieci, czując się dumny z siebie.

OoO

Gdy tylko Peter odszedł, Bruce wrócił do komputera i przywołał wyniki testu, który był przeprowadzany przez większość dnia. Były one negatywne. Twierdziły, że nie ma żadnego trwałego rozwiązania. Nawet niesamowicie rozwinięte komputery Starka, nie mogły wymyślić żadnej terapii genowej, która mogłaby zniwelować Hulka.

Bruce zamknął wszystko i wrócił do swojego apartamentu dla gości, znajdującego się nad laboratorium. Powtarzał sobie, by nie być rozczarowanym. Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że odpowiedź znajduje się w ingerencji jego DNA, nawet z postępem technologicznym, który dokonał się w ostatnim czasie. To były kolejne zamknięte drzwi. Jedne, po drugich, zamykały się przed jego oczami. Zabiegi promieniotwórcze, farmaceutyka, zmiany środowiska, organiczne i syntetyczne enzymy. Wyczerpywały mu się naukowe metody. Jeszcze trochę, a spróbuje akupunktury.

Bruce opadł na łóżko i z westchnieniem rozciągnął się. Wpatrując się w sufit, zastanawiał się nad nowymi opcjami. Przerwał jednak, przed wspomnienie ostatnich słów Petera. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by słowa przepłynęły przez niego z dużą ilością satysfakcji oraz krótkim, ale znaczącym, uczuciem akceptacji. Peter nie znał go, nie wiedział o jego „lepszej połowie". Nie miał pojęcia, co Bruce jest w stanie zrobić i co ryzykował, przez samo spędzanie czasu z nim. Jego słowa zostały wypowiedziane w dobrej intencji, ale niosły w sobie ignorancję. Nie powinny mieć one wpływu na Bruce, ale nie mógł przestać o nich myśleć.

Być może, Peter miał rację. Być może, świat, były lepszy, tolerując nie tylko Bruce'a Bannera. Być może, świat, będzie lepszy z nim, żyjącym też jako Hulk. Zniszczył Hellicarrier Fury'ego, ale w wyniku tej katastrofy stał się silniejszy i wraz z nowymi kolegami, walczył, ratował życie i chronił Ziemię. Był więcej niż wartościowym człowiekiem, był bohaterem, a zwykłe dni spędzał w spokoju, chłonąc wiedzę, co dawało mu większą pewność siebie. Byli ludzie, którzy go szanowali, lubili go i jego towarzystwo. Byli wśród nich nawet ci, którzy wiedzieli, kim był i co zrobił w przeszłości. Po raz pierwszy od lat, poczuł prawdziwą nadzieję, że nie musi szukać sposobu, by uwolnić się od Hulka, że musi tylko zaufać sobie, by pozwolić uwolnić bestię w razie potrzeby i powrócić, gdy kurz opadnie. Mógł żyć i nie bać się.

Śmieszne, że eksperymentując razem z człowiekiem, który był prawdopodobnie o dziesięć lat młodszy od niego, było to takie łatwe do wyobrażenia sobie.

— Peter — wyszeptał Bruce. — Kim do cholery jesteś?

Bruce nie wiedział tego, ale wyobraźnia dostarczyła mu wiele możliwości. Przez cały dzień spekulował, kto może znajdować się pod tym całym spandeksem i sarkazmem. Peter był niegrzeczny i zabawny oraz młody, ale był utalentowany, nawet jeśli musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Czy był to ambitny student z ostatniego roku? Ukrywający się pracownik Oscorp, co tłumaczyłoby jego dostęp do roztworu pajęczyny? Mimo wszystko, ktoś sponsorowany przez rząd? Bruce powinien być ostrożny, ale miał wrażenie, że szpiedzy z armii nie żartują o seksie w ubraniu ze spandeksu. A gdyby tak było, to może powinien wrócić na ich radar.

W ciemności sypialni, Bruce pozwolił swoim myślą wędrować. Rozmyślał o człowieku, znajdującym się pod kostiumem, który przez krótki moment, ujawnił szerokie, czerwone usta. Pamiętał uczucie chłodnej tkaniny pod palcami i mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak wślizgują się one pod materiał, sunąć po smukłym ciele Petera, milimetr po milimetrze. Ośmielił się fantazjować o smakowaniu kofeiny i cukru z uśmiechniętych ust i mógł niemal poczuć, kpiarski śmiech na jego języku.

Bruce wziął głęboki oddech i wsunął rękę pod gumkę swojej bielizny, głaszcząc eksperymentalnie, swojego półtwardego penisa. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy pozwolił sobie na to. Lata po wypadku spędził na kilku chwilach niepewności, poświęconej swojej przyjemności, obawiając się, że coś nieprzewidywalnego mu w tym przeszkodzi. Ale dzisiaj czuł się dobrze. Wiedział, że nie powinien. Jego przekomarzanie się z Peterem znaczyło coś więcej, a mając kontakt z inną osobą, z kimś mądrym, o ostrym języku i z dobrze zbudowanym ciałem, sprawiło, że w jego klatce piersiowej zagościła nadzieja, a krew zawrzała z podniecenia. Mógł mieć kochanka, takiego jak Peter. _Zasłużył_ na to i pewność w tym zachęcała go, aż jego ręka poruszała się pewniej po penisie.

Chciał żeby Peter, był tu razem z nim. Bezwstydnie, wyobrażał sobie ruch chłodnego, pofałdowanego spandeksu, przy jego nagim ciele. Sapnął, stawiając stopy na materacu, by móc wbijać się, w swoją zwiniętą pięść. Niemal mógł poczuć, smukłe palce sunące po jego ciele, między udami. Cichy oddech, wymieszany ze śmiechem, przy uchu. Nawet w tedy, gdy jego serce zaczęło bić w przyśpieszonym rytmie, zignorował znane ostrzeżenia organizmu przed zmianą, z determinacją, dążąc do przyjemności. Zlizał słony posmak ze swoich warg i jęknął z rozkoszy, której odmawiał sobie zbyt długo. Jego ciało należało do niego. Mógł nim sterować i pozwalać na przyjemność. Był tego pewien i nie było powodu, by obawiać się utraty siebie, nawet w tych najbardziej intymnych momentach.

Ciało Bruce'a napięło się, gdy nagle doszedł, wyginając się w łuk, odrywając plecy od materaca i przeżywając szybki, pozbawiający logicznego myślenia orgazm. Przy niskim, pełnym zadowolenia mruczeniu, wycisnął ze zbyt wrażliwego penisa, ostatnie krople spełniania, a następnie roześmiał się. To było głupie, to jak zadowolony się czuł, ze swego pierwszego od dziesięciolecia orgazmu. Sama świadomość, że mógł to zrobić, bez obawy o syreny alarmowe i działań policyjnych, zachęcały go do chłopięcego uniesienia i śmiechu.

Spał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, przez ostatnie lata.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Peter spędził większą część soboty, na nadrabianiu zadań szkolnych, które zostały odepchnięte na bok przez ostatni tydzień. Zbliżał się koniec roku i chociaż nienawidził myśli, że musi zrezygnować jeszcze bardziej ze swojego czasu jako Spider-Man, ze względu na naukę, nie chciał, nawet będąc w ostatniej klasie, pozwolić, by jego oceny spadły. Ciocia May, chwaliła go za głód wiedzy i przynosiła mu przekąski pomiędzy kolejnymi partiami zadań, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy zrobiło się ciemno. Sądziła, że chodzi spać razem z kurami, a nie że wymyka się przez okno w kostiumie Spider-Mana.

Bruce już na niego czekał, z resztkami chińszczyzny na wynos, z której Peter chętnie uszczknął coś dla siebie. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna jest wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Pokazywał wyniki swojej pracy nad wzorem, które osiągnął, od wczorajszej nocy. Gdy tylko Peter zjadł na szybkiego ryż i wieprzowinę, zrobili pierwszą próbę. Użyli zmienionego naboju, spryskując szkło badawcze świeżą pajęczyną, tworząc coś na kształt tkaniny. Czekając, aż wyschnie, omawiali różne metody użycia tego, do wzmocnienia kostiumu. Podczas rozmowy, mężczyzna kilkakrotnie wspomniał o zrobieniu naturalnych rozmiarów, manekina, na wzór Petera. Za każdym razem, psotny błysk w oku Bruce'a, przypominał wciąż od nowa Parkerowi, jak odmiennie zachowuje się ostatnio jego nowy przyjaciel od nauki.

— Wrócisz jutro? — zapytał Bruce, rozkładając ich zmodyfikowaną pajęczynę na stole badawczym. — Aby spotkać Tony'ego?

— Jasne, że tak. Myślisz, że będzie chciał się ze mną spotkać? — Pomógł Bruce'owi rozwinąć sieć i przypiąć ją do korkowego pasa, na końcu stołu. — Czy naprawdę jest liderem zespołu superbohaterów?

Bruce, roześmiał się mocując swój koniec.

— Kto ci tak powiedział?

— Cóż, nikt — przyznał Peter. — Ale Kapitan Ameryka dał do zrozumienia, że to od niego będzie zależało, czy będę mógł dołączyć.

— Naprawdę? — Bruce pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. — Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Peter obserwował Bruce'a, który szukał czegoś między biurkami.

— Jak dobrze znasz tych facetów? — Nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. — Czy oni wszyscy pracują dla Starka? Czy Stark, mimo wszystko pracuje dla wojska?

— To skomplikowane — odpowiedział Bruce, wracając z nożyczkami. – I z góry ustalone. Nie jestem pewien, czy jest to coś, do czego można po prostu „dołączyć" jak do policji lub czy zatwierdzenie przez Tony'ego, wyjdzie ci na dobre. — Kąciki jego ust drgnęły, tak jakby przypomniał sobie jakąś anegdotę. — Ale jeśli szukasz sponsora, to mogłeś trafić o wiele gorzej, niż Tony Stark.

Peter, chwycił jedną z nici pajęczyny i wyciągnął ją, jak najdalej się dało.

— To nie tak, że poszukuję sponsora. Chcę pomóc — powiedział szczerze. — Albo przynajmniej robić, to co dotychczas, bez tak wielu policjantów na moim ogonie.

— To co robisz, jest niezgodne z prawem — przypomniał mu Bruce. — To nic nie zmieni, jeśli będziesz pod jurysdykcją rządu czy nie. Właśnie dlatego, Steve czy Tony, nie walczą z przestępczością na ulicach.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślałem, że są zbyt zajęci ważniejszymi sprawami.

— To także.

Bruce, bezskutecznie próbował przeciąć jedną z nici. Spróbowali nożycami, nożami i wszystkim innymi ostrymi przedmiotami, które znaleźli w obrębie dwóch pięter, ale nie znaleźli niczego, co dało by radę to przeciąć.

— Przynajmniej jest wystarczająco wytrzymałe — powiedział z rozbawieniem, Bruce. — Chociaż, musimy utworzyć z tego pewne połacie materiału, jeśli chcemy pokryć tym kostium.

Peter przyglądał się przez chwilę Bruce'owi, by wreszcie zapytać:

— Czy także jesteś super bohaterem?

Czoło mężczyzny zmarszczyło się, ale nie spojrzał w jego stronę.

— Czemu tak sądzisz?

— Masz dostęp do wszystkich prywatnych laboratoriów Tony'ego Starka — powiedział Peter, pochylając się nad stołem. — Do jego penthouse'u. Jesteś po imieniu z Kapitanem Ameryką. I oczywiście jesteś geniuszem. — Bruce uśmiechnął się skromnie, dlatego też kontynuował. — Większość internautów nie może zdecydować, czy _jest_ to faktycznie zespół, jednak ty, już go tak określasz. Więc, o co tu chodzi? — Nieświadomie obniżył głos. — Czy również jesteś bohaterem, Bruce?

— Nie. — Bruce na chwilę umknął spojrzeniem w bok. — Staram się pomóc, w każdy sposób jaki mogę.

Kontynuowali pracę. Badali wytrzymałość pajęczyny na rozciąganie i odporność na zewnętrzne czynniki. W pewnym momencie, Peter wsunął palce przez jeden z otworów w pajęczynie, następnie dłoń, niczym rękawiczkę, testując jak napina się wobec jego skóry. Bruce pomógł, przyciskając pajęczynę bliżej w pewnych punktach, dzięki czemu, pokryła ona szczelnie łokieć i nadgarstek Petera. Przestali przekomarzać się, jednakże Parker mógł poczuć mrowienie w miejscach, gdzie dotknął go mężczyzna. Jego dłonie były duże, męskie, ale jednocześnie ostrożne, niczym dłonie chirurga. W przeciwieństwie do przypadkowych dotknięć, przypadających najczęściej na ramiona i plecy Petera, nie miał żadnych skrupułów, by jawnie badać biceps młodszego mężczyzny, jeśli to było w ramach eksperymentu. Przypominało to Peterowi moment, w którym Steve chwycił go za rękę i sposób, w jaki mógł poczuć wewnętrzną siłę człowieka, skrytą pod niepozorną powłoką. Nie spodziewał się, poczuć tej siły od Bruce'a i to spowodowało gęsią skórkę na jego ramieniu.

— Moglibyśmy umieścić ją w bardziej newralgicznych miejscach, takich jak pachy i tym podobne — zasugerował Bruce, owijając pajęczynę wokół ramienia Petera. Jego zwinne palce próbowały umieścić ją w taki sposób, by nie stworzyć wypuklenia pod pachą zamaskowanego bohatera. Całkiem nieźle mu wyszło. — W innym przypadku, niepotrzebnie wypełnia i przeszkadza. Teraz tył kolan, pachwina...

Przeniósł dłonie na żebra Petera. Jego oczy za okularami, były skoncentrowane i rozważne. Ręce śledziły dokładnie klatkę piersiową i plecy młodzieńca. Dla Petera, nie powinno być to tak rozpraszające. Nie był wstanie myśleć o jakikolwiek rzeczach związanych z pachwiną. Będąc podany takiej analizie i opiece ze strony Bruce'a, czuł się znów boleśnie młody.

Rozstali się przy oknie, planując spotkać się w penthouse'ie, w niedzielę wieczorem.

— Niemal nie chcę, by Tony wrócił — przyznał Bruce. — Miło było mieć cię na wyłączność.

Peter roześmiał się, mając nadzieję, że Bruce, nie dostrzeże, jak bardzo cieszy się z tego stwierdzenia.

— Starczy mnie dla każdego — odpowiedział, tylko po to, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Delikatny uśmiech Bruce'a, spowodował większy uścisk, w jego klatce piersiowej.

Po powrocie do domu, Peter nie mógł spać. Czuł się tak, jakby jego pierś była o kilka rozmiarów za mała i nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać nad tajemnicą, kim był Bruce. To tak jakby cichy głos mężczyzny, wciąż rozbrzmiewał w jego kościach. Był zdenerwowany i podekscytowany, a nawet bał się trochę, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego. Chciałby wiedzieć wszystko o Bruce'sie. Dlaczego jego oczy migotały, gdy wpadał w poważny ton? W jaki sposób poznał dwóch bohaterów? Nad czym pracował, kiedy nie zajmował się pajęczą breją? Dlaczego, każdy jego dotyk, uśmiech i żart, powodował że…

— Zostaw to, Parker — powiedział do siebie Peter, zagrzebując się pod kołdrą. — Co z tego zyskasz? — prychnął. — Wyobraź sobie moment, gdy spotkasz Tony'ego Starka.

Jęknął, postanawiając liczyć owce.

OoO

Tony i Pepper wrócili do wieży wczesnym popołudniem i Bruce niemal pognał na korytarz, by przywitać ich w penthous'ie. Szef kuchni przygotował niesamowity obiad i kiedy usiedli przy stole, Bruce podzielił się z nimi wrażeniami, ze spotkaniach ze Spider-Manem, który krążył w okolicy. Pepper była uprzejma i zainteresowana, ale Tony, przez całą jego historię, patrzył na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, w sposób, w który Bruce nie potrafił zinterpretować. Gdy talerze zostały zabrane, pokazał pajęczynę, którą stworzyli razem z Peterem ostatniej nocy.

Tony dotknął jednego pasma i powiedział:

— To technologia Oscorp.

Bruce zmarszczył brwi.

— Cóż... oryginalnie tak — przyznał. — Pamiętam, że w czasie mojej krótkiej pracy z doktorem Connorsem, pająki były w kręgu ich zainteresowań. — Szarpnął przeciwległy koniec pajęczyny. — Ale spójrz, jak wiele…

— Skąd to się wzięło? — przerwał mu Tony.

Bruce, nie wiedział zbyt wiele razy, poważnego oblicza Tony'ego, od czasu wygrania bitwy o Ziemię, ale na pewno potrafił go rozpoznać, gdy go widział. Odchylił się do tyłu.

— Spider-Man przyniósł to ze sobą.

— Ukradł to?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Bruce zabrał z powrotem pajęczynę, postanawiając nie być rozczarowany, niezbyt entuzjastyczną reakcją Tony'ego. — Powiedział, że zamówił.

Tony, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— Czy na pewno? Bo jeśli skradziona technologia Oscorp, znajduje się w mojej wieży, to będzie dla mnie problem.

Bruce próbował się uśmiechnąć i spojrzał na Pepper, prosząc ją o pomoc, ale ona się tylko uśmiechnęła, unosząc brwi. Poczuł, że traci swój zapał.

— Tak, jestem pewien — powiedział. — Tony, pracowałem z nim jedynie po godzinach i nikomu o tym nie mówiłem — podrapał się po brodzie. — Chociaż gdy teraz o tym wspomniałeś, to może będzie lepiej jeśli wymyślimy coś zupełnie oryginalnego, potencjalnie syntetycznego... — Tony przewrócił oczami. Jego dezaprobata powoli zaczynała grać na nerwach Bruce'a. — Co?

— Zostawiłem cię tutaj przez cały tydzień bez nadzoru i to jedyne co mogłeś wymyśleć? — powiedział z irytacją Tony. — Żadnych lotnych substancji chemicznych? Zmiany ołowiu w złoto? Żadnej technologii przeciw obcym? Żadnego odlotowego dodatku, do mojej zbroi?

Bruce zamrugał, patrząc na niego.

— Miałem pracować nad jedną z tych rzeczy?

— Nie zawracaj sobie nim głowy — powiedziała Pepper, rozbawiona tą wymianą zdań. — Jest po prostu zazdrosny, że masz nowego przyjaciela.

Tony ponownie przewrócił oczami i wstał.

— Najlepsze technologiczne laboratorium na świecie, warte miliony dolarów, a ty robisz serwetkę dla swojego chłopaka. To nie jest to, co miałem na myśli, dając ci dostęp do moich wszystkich urządzeń.

Tony odszedł, by nalać sobie świeżej kawy. Bruce spojrzał na Pepper.

— Czy wizyta w Madrycie nie poszła najlepiej? — zapytał cicho.

Skrzywiła się.

— Nie za bardzo.

— I wciąż nie spotkałem tego faceta — kontynuował Tony, z drugiego końca kuchni. — Lepiej żeby był _niesamowity_. Ponieważ niektórzy z nas, uratowali cały świat, a nie tylko Queens.

— Dzisiaj go poznasz — obiecał Bruce. — Jest młody, ale inteligentny. I chce być częścią „zespołu". — roześmiał się.

— Jak młody? — zapytała Pepper.

— Tak... nie jestem do końca pewien. — Bruce, przesunął okulary na czoło. — Zakładam, że jest studentem ostatniego roku. Może być również stażystą dla... kogoś tutaj. — Tony spojrzał na niego, kiedy wrócił do stołu, dlatego też kontynuował, zanim ten by mu przerwał. — Ale polubisz go. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, zaoferowałbym mu pracę.

— W budynku? — Tony usiadł z powrotem na krześle. — Czy w zespole?

Bruce zmarszczył brwi. Traktował z rozbawieniem, entuzjazm Petera w sprawie bycia Avengers, ale nigdy, w rzeczywistości, nie rozważał możliwości gnania w stronę walki, ze swoim nowym przyjacielem u boku. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł.

— To pierwsze. Co do drugiego... nie wiem. Nigdy nie widziałem, jak działa. Ale jestem pewien, że Fury gdzieś tam, posiada plik na jego temat.

— Założę się. — Tony, niecierpliwie bębnił palcami o blat stołu. — Czy sądzisz, że pozwoliłby nam go zobaczyć, jeśli ładnie byśmy poprosili?

— Nie — powiedzieli jednocześnie Bruce i Pepper.

— W takim razie, może bylibyśmy wstanie wgrać im niepostrzeżenie program, do ich komputera. JARVIS...

— Hej. — Bruce odsunął się od stołu. — Czy nie wziąłeś sobie cały dzień wolnego? Chodźmy do laboratorium. Istnieje kilka rzeczy, nad którymi pracuję... nie związanymi z pająkami.

To była prymitywna taktyka odwrócenia uwagi, ale zadziałało. Tony natychmiast poderwał się z krzesła i dołączył do niego.

— To już mi się bardziej podoba.

OoO

W niedzielne wieczorem, ciocia May jadła kolację, razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z klubu ogrodnika. Była to doskonała okazja. Peter udał się wcześnie do sypialni i sprawdził, czy jego kostium nie posiada żadnych poważnych rozcięć lub przetarć, które mogą zostać naprawione lub ukryte przed ważnym spotkaniem. Nie było żadnego sensu w układaniu włosów, kiedy były one schowane pod maską przez całą podróż, ale i tak próbował. Wyruszył tuż przed zachodem słońca i udał się na południowy zachód, mając zamiar skorzystać z mostu Williamsburg, dzielącego Manhattan. Gdy skakał z dachu na dach, będąc podekscytowany i przytłoczony przez nadchodzące spotkanie, został rozproszony przez dźwięk syren rozbrzmiewających w oddali.

Peter usiadł na gzymsie i kiedy upewnił się, że nie ma nikogo na tyle blisko, by móc go zobaczyć, zdjął maskę, aby lepiej widzieć panoramę miasta. Na południu unosił się dym.

— Ogień? — mruknął Peter. Założył z powrotem maskę, mówiąc do siebie: — Sądzę, że to po drodze. A ja ostatnio zaniedbałem swoje bohaterskie obowiązki... — Z głębokim westchnieniem ruszył w kierunku dymu.

Ogień powoli trawił trzypiętrowy budynek mieszkalny. Peter, zakradł się na krawędź dachu budynku, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie ulicy, obserwując wóz strażacki, który starał się manewrować w wąskiej ulicy zapełnionej zaparkowanymi samochodami. Gęsty, czarny dym, unosił się z jednego z okien, przy którym stłoczyło się kilku mieszkańców starających się zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, podczas rozpaczliwiej ucieczki. Ludzie tłoczyli się na ulicach, aby obserwował ogień i strażaków, którzy byli na dobrej drodze, do rozłożenia swojej drabiny. Peter rozważał, czy nie zostawić profesjonalistom, ratunek ludzi. Tak przynajmniej było, zanim nastąpiła eksplozja.

Gdzieś na trzecim piętrze rozbrzmiał głośny huk, pozostałe szyby w oknach, rozbiły się pod wpływem ognia, a dym zaczął wylewać się z okaleczonego budynku. Tłum krzyczał i wycofał się przed gradem odłamków, podczas gdy głowy strażaków chroniły hełmy. Peter przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie potrzebował większej zachęty, by dołączyć do walki z ogniem. Wyrzucił sieć na sąsiedni budynek i łukiem poszybował w stronę rozbitego okna, na trzecim piętrze.

Nawet cegła była gorąca. Peter wziął głęboki oddech żałując, że nie skończyli z Bruce'em jakiegoś prototypu kostiumu, który był bardziej odporny na gorąco.

— Czterdziesty trzeci powód, dla którego warto mieć geniusza po swojej stronie — powiedział do siebie, a później wskoczył do środka.

W tamtym momencie wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem. Skakanie do płonącego budynku, było czymś, co robią superbohaterowie. Rzeczywistość uderzyła go tak mocno, jak dym w tamtej chwili. Chociaż maska zasłaniała jego usta i nos, chroniąc go przed wdychaniem zbyt wielkiej ilości dymu, to wnętrze małego mieszkania było rozmyciem czerwieni i czerni, przed jego oczami.

— Halo! — krzyknął, ale było to bezsensu, przeciwko wyciu ognia.

Spocona dłoń chwyciła ramię Petera, który podskoczył zaskoczony. Odwrócił się i ujrzał kobietę w średnim wieku, która trzymała go rozpaczliwie, trzęsąc się i kaszląc. Działając instynktownie pociągnął ją do okna, ale zanim zdążył wymyślić sposób, jak ją z stąd wyciągnąć, zaczęła się szarpać w jego uścisku.

— Mój mąż…

— Wydostanę go — powiedział do jej ucha, Peter. — Trzymaj się mocno!

Peter przyczepił do jej brzucha pajęczynę i przytknął jej ręce, do niej. Kobieta nie wydawała się w żaden sposób zdolna do tego, by uciec z nim z budynku lub zejść samodzielnie, nawet za pomocą pajęczyny, więc musiał opuścić ją ręcznie na dół. Strażacy na ulicy, patrzyli na to, nie do końca rozumiejąc sytuację, ale pomogli, gdy kobieta była wystarczająco blisko, by móc jej dosięgnąć. Gdy była bezpieczna, Peter odwrócił się z powrotem do mieszkania.

Mąż kobiety leżał twarzą do podłogi. Jego lewa ręka była czarna. Pokryta krwią lub spalona, Peter nie potrafił tego stwierdzić. Przeciągnięcie nieprzytomnego mężczyznę do okna, było większym wyzwaniem, ale opuścił go na dół, w ten sam sposób co kobietę.

— Czy jest tu ktoś jeszcze? — zawołał Peter. Starał się wejść w głąb mieszkania, ale na korytarzach szalał ogień i czuł jak guma na jego kostiumie topi się, gdy zbliżał się za bardzo. Obrócił się dookoła, próbując dostrzec inne osoby, a gdy nikogo nie zobaczył, wycofał się do okna.

Ściany były pokryte pęcherzami. Peter szarpnął jego maskę do góry, odsłaniając usta, mając nadzieję na świeży łyk powietrza, ale dym wciąż był za gęsty przez co zaczął się jedynie dusić. Ktoś krzyczał. Peter potrząsnął głową, starając odświeżyć umysł i odwrócił się, sięgając do okna.

— Idę!

Strażacy zmagali się z drabiną, by dotrzeć do okien, na drugim piętrze, więc Peter kontynuował na trzecim, wskakując do następnego mieszkania.

Zastał tam trzech młodych chłopców. Peter chwycił całą trójkę i opuszczając ich na dół, ujrzał znajomą twarz. Była to osoba, gotowa pomóc chłopcom, dostać się na ziemię. Spider-Man wpatrywał się w nią.

— Kapitan?

Steve Rogers, stał wśród strażaków, w swojej eleganckiej koszuli i spodniach. Złapał trzech chłopców i uwolnił ich od pajęczyny.

— Czy to wszyscy? — zapytał.

Peter wrócił do środka, ale nie mógł dotrzeć na korytarz. Kiedy spoglądał przez wzrastającą ścianę ognia, myślał, że słyszy kogoś po drugiej stronie, ale nie był pewien, czy nie jest to dźwięk skrzypienia płomieni i pękającego drewna. Gdy gipsowa płyta na suficie pękła musiał wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Zamarł na parapecie. Dudniło mu w głowie. Cząstki dymu zaczęły przenikać przez jego maskę.

— Jest więcej mieszkań od strony dziedzińca! — krzyknął Peter, do ludzi na dole. — Sprawdzę je!

Steve spojrzał w górę i w dół ulicy, ale budynki były zbyt ściśnięte obok siebie i nie było w pobliżu żadnych uliczek i przejść na drugą stronę.

— Bądź ostrożny!

Peter wyrzucił sieć na dach i przeskoczył na drugą stronę budynku. Dym był tutaj tak samo gęsty i nawet krótki spacer powodował, że paliły go podeszwy stóp. Gdy podszedł do krawędzi dachu zatrzymał się, by pomyśleć przez chwilę, ale nie było czasu. Człowiek przygotowywał się, by wyskoczyć z okna na trzecim piętrze.

— Hej... Hej!

Peter skierował sieć na ramiona mężczyzny. Waga człowieka naprężyła ją i pociągnęła Spider-Mana na samą krawędź budynku, udało mu się zaprzeć nogami i utrzymać pozycję, dopóki mężczyzna nie znalazł się na dziedzińcu.

— Dzieci! — krzyknął mężczyzna i machając rękoma, wskazywał na okno, z którego właśnie wyskoczył. — Tam są dzieci!

Peter odwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Był wstrząśnięty, gdy ujrzał kilkanaście płaczących ośmiolatków, stłoczonych przy nim. Kilka z nich, miało krzywo założone, urodzinowe czapeczki.

— Bez jaj — powiedział, Peter.

Mężczyzna na dole miał wyciągnięte ręce, ale Peter nie miał zamiaru, od razu rzucać dzieci w jego ramiona. Wszedł do środka i starał się uspokoić dzieci, ale one wciąż krzyczały i kaszlały, a ogień szybko się rozprzestrzeniał.

— Okej! — krzyknął. — Trzy na raz!

Chwycił dwójkę dzieci przy jego nogach i jeszcze jednego, owijając ich siecią tak jak to zrobił, po drugiej stronie budynku.

Dwie pierwsze trójki, bez żadnych problemów trafiły do mężczyzny, który czekał, by ich złapać i uwolnić z sieci. Przy kolejnej trójce, Peter wiedział, że kończy mu się czas. Pocił się obficie pod swoim kostiumem, sufit zaczął pękać, a podłoga pod nimi skrzypiała złowieszczo. Coraz trudniej było cokolwiek zobaczyć.

— Chodźcie — powiedział, chwytając tym razem czwórkę dzieci. — Trzymajcie się nawzajem. Jedziemy. Nie patrzcie w dół.

Peter upuszczał ich, gdy poczuł jak coś wybuchnęło za jego plecami. Pozostała dwójka chłopców, uczepiła się jego boków. Walczył sam ze sobą, by nie upuścić czwórki dzieci. Zerknął przez ramię. Przez dym mógł ledwo ujrzeć dziurę, w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej był sprzęt AGD.

— W porządku, nie mamy czasu. — Peter puścił dzieci wcześniej, niż by chciał. Usłyszał kilka krzyków, ale szybkie spojrzenie przez okno potwierdziło, że są one bezpieczne. Odwrócił się do ostatniej dwójki. — Teraz wy…

Dach zawalił się. Peter miał tylko moment na reakcję. Chwycił chłopców i skoczył w stronę okna. Udałoby mu się, gdyby podłoga nie rozpadła się pod nim. Jego stopa przeszła przez nią. Stracił równowagę i uderzył brodą o parapet. Pulsujący ból głowy, zmienił się w tym momencie w młot pneumatyczny, przeszywający jego czaszkę. Zmusił się jednak do wstania, ignorując spadający mu na ramiona i plecy gruz. Wyskoczył na zewnątrz, trzymając jednego chłopca pod pachą, gdy drugi uczepił się jego szyi. Próbował wystrzelić taśmę za pomocą wolnej dłoni, ale nic się nie stało.

Peter rzucił się, by spróbować chwycić parapet, przyczepić się do ściany, zrobić cokolwiek. Jego upadek został gwałtownie zatrzymany, gdy jego palce zahaczyły o framugę okna znajdującego się poniżej. Siła rozpędu sprawiła, że obrócił się i uderzył plecami w mur. Jego serce zatrzymało się na jedną przerażającą chwilę, gdy poczuł jak jeden z chłopców wysuwa się z jego uścisku. Jego żołądek opadł, gdy próbował chwycić jego koszulę, ramię, ale był zdezorientowany, a gdy drugi chłopiec zaczął poluźniać swój uścisk na jego szyi, nie mógł zaryzykować stratę ich obu. Nie dając sobie czasu na odpoczynek, oparł stopy na murze i odepchnął się. Obrócił się w samą parę, by zobaczyć, jak pierwszy chłopiec bezpiecznie ląduje, w rozpostartych ramionach Steve'a Rogersa.

Peter nie marnował czasu na ulgę. Upewnił się, że ostatnie dziecko jest bezpieczne w jego uścisku i skoczył lądując bez problemu na podwórzu. Kiedy w końcu opuścił chłopca, otoczyły go wstrząśnięte i będące w szoku dzieci. Ich głosy stanowiły dla niego niewyraźny szum.

— Czy to wszyscy? — zapytał niewyraźnie, Peter.

Ojciec policzył dzieci i klepnął Petera w ramię.

— To wszyscy. Dziękuję... Dziękuję, za uratowanie ich życia.

— Również twojego — przypomniał mu Peter, ale był zbyt oszołomiony i nie był zdolny do używania w tej chwili sarkazmu. Kiedy Steve dotknął jego pleców, oparł się o niego z wdzięcznością.

— Dobra robota — powiedział Steve. Jego głos ledwo co, przebijał się przez ryk pożaru, szalejącego za nimi. — Możemy się wszystkim zająć, jeśli musisz się ulotnić.

— Okej. — Peter zamrugał, starając się wziąć w garść, ale jego maska była pełna sadzy, a jego kończyny były tak ciężkie. Wszystko wokół niego było rozmazane. — Okej — powtórzył, padając na ziemię wśród dzieci. — Po prostu... muszę złapać oddech…

Zanim dzieci zdążyły stłoczyć się wokół niego, Steve ukucnął obok niego.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — powiedział Peter, ale im bardziej starał się zaczerpnąć oddech tym trudniej mu to przychodziło. Skulił się, gdy jego ciałem strząsnął kaszel. — Czuję się dobrze...

Ledwo co skończył mówić, gdy Steve chwycił go w ramiona. To było naprawdę żenujące, jak łatwo Rogers go podniósł, ale Peter nie miał sił, by protestować.

— Wiem, że nie chcesz teraz rozmawiać z policjantami — powiedział Steve, zabierając go szybko na drugą stronę dziedzińca. — Ten jeden raz wyświadczę ci przysługę.

Peter zrelaksował się.

— Mój bohater.

Świat pociemniał. Peter nie był pewien, czy stracił przytomność, czy może po prostu oddalili się na tyle od ognia, że ogarnęła ich ciemność. Jednakże był świadomy silnych ramion Steve, który zabierał go od miejsca tragedii. Z uchodzącą z jego ciała adrenaliną, był coraz bardziej świadom, jak słaby jest i jak ciężko mu się oddycha. Nie wstydził się oddać opiece Steve'owi. Dryfował w nieświadomość, słuchając bicia serca Rogersa przy uchu.

To było spokojne uczucie, niemal upajające. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, myślał o Brucie.

Peter nie odzyskał ostrości umysłu, dopóki nie zatrzymali się, a pod jego obolałymi plecami, niczym za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, pojawiła się zapadnięta kanapa. Opadł na poduszki z długim, pełnym zadowolenia westchnieniem i zanim zdążył przemyśleć swoje działanie, ściągnął maskę. Ale kiedy próbował wziąć swój pierwszy, głęboki oddech czystego powietrza, zakuło go w piersi i skończyło się na kaszlu.

— Hej... Spokojnie. — Steve usiadł na brzegu kanapy, chwytając za ramię Petera i trzymając go, aż uregulował oddech. — Nawdychałeś się dużo dymu. — skrzywił się. — Powinienem zabrać cię do szpitala.

— Czuję się dobrze — powiedział szybko Peter. Zamknął oczy, chcąc powstrzymać pokój przed wirowaniem i żeby się zrelaksować. — I tak nie mogę do niego pójść.

— Możesz po prostu ściągnąć kostium — zaproponował Steve.

Kąciki ust Petera drgnęły.

— Nie mam nic pod nim.

Otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć rozbawiony uśmiech Steve'a, ale ten patrzył na niego zaniepokojeniem.

— Czy masz jakieś urazy? — spytał Steve. — Oparzenia? Złamane kości?

Peter poruszył palcami u nóg i rąk. Był obolały, z lekkimi oparzeniami oraz zawstydzony, ale bywało gorzej.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział. Zdjął rękawiczki, by sprawdzić dłonie. Miał na nich kilka zadrapań, ale nic poważniejszego, niż oparzenia pierwszego stopnia. — A przynajmniej nic, co wymagałoby profesjonalnej opieki.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego, by po chwili chwycić go. Peter zamarł. Czuł, jak serce mu dudni, gdy duże palce Steve'a, badały ostrożnie jego szczękę.

— Będziesz miał paskudnego siniaka — powiedział, przypominając Peterowi o upadku, który zaliczył podczas ewakuacji z budynku.

— Szybko dochodzę do siebie — wymamrotał Peter.

Steve nie był przekonany. Przecisnął dwa palce na szczęce Petera, będąc ostrożny w miejscu, gdzie był obolały. Przechylił mu głowę do tyłu, by móc otrzeć sadzę z jego szyi, którą Peter tam rozmazał podczas ściągnięcia maski, gdy chciał zaczerpnąć krótkiego i nieudanego oddechu czystego powietrza. Peter wciąż się nie ruszał, gdy Steve badał jego ręce, a nawet kilka miejsc, gdzie kostium był szczególnie nadpalony. To było surrealistyczne. Zmysły Petera wciąż były oszołomione z powodu dymu i sadzy, przez co pokój stanowił rozmazane plamy światła i cieni, ale był aż nadto świadomy mężczyzny i każdego jego ruchu. Ciężar Steve'a, naciskający na kanapę, w pobliżu pasa Petera. Duże i ciepłe dłonie, z popiołem pod paznokciami. Jasne niebieskie oczy, z których bił spokój. Konsekwentne sprawdzenie ciała Petera. Przypominało mu to drugą noc, gdy się spotkali. Kiedy czuł drzemiącą siłę Steve'a, gdy ten chwycił go lekko. Było w tym coś dziwnego i niemal upokarzającego, w byciu obok kogoś takiego, nie mówiąc już, o uzyskaniu jego uwagi.

Peter był tym tak zaabsorbowany, że nie zauważył, iż Steve cały czas mówił, aż ten nie poklepał go po piersi.

— Wciąż jesteś ze mną? — spytał go Steve.

Peter odpowiedział:

— Taaa... — Ręka Steve'a ciążyła na nim, niczym łapa niedźwiedzia, jego żołądek się zaciśnił. Było to fascynujące, a zarazem dziwne uczucie i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. — Przepraszam, jestem trochę zamroczony.

Steve skrzywił się ponownie i położył swoją dłoń na policzku Petera, obracając jego głowę, by móc mu się przyjrzeć. Nastolatek czuł, jak pieką go policzki, tak jakby znów znalazł się wśród płomieni.

— Masz zawroty głowy? — zapytał poważnie, Steve. — Uderzyłeś się w głowę? Mam nadzieję, że nie masz wstrząs mózgu.

— Nie, ja... — Peter starał się nie wiercić na swoim miejscu, ale kiedy Steve zabrał dłoń, przesuwając ją po jego policzku, poczuł motyle w brzuchu. — Dzięki, ale nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę.

— W porządku. Cieszę się. — Steve w końcu się odsunął, ale zostawił dłoń na klatce piersiowej Petera, w ochronnym geście. Po chwili ciszy uśmiechnął się. — Wykonałeś dobrą robotę, dzisiejszego wieczoru.

To właśnie był ten uśmiech. Palce Petera zwinęły się i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to było to, to samo uczucie jak wtedy, gdy wpadł do sypialni Gwen, z pazurami Jaszczurki w swojej klatce piersiowej. Ciężko było mu oddychać, jego twarz była zarumieniona i naprawdę _podobało_ mu się uczucie rąk Steve'a na swoim ciele. _Chciał_ poczuć te szorstkie palce na swojej skórze. A może nawet chciał, jeszcze raz, znaleźć się otoczony przez te silne ramiona. Zrozumienie sytuacji przebiło się przez stos zbłąkanych myśli i pół uformowanych odczuć, które dopiero się tworzyły.

— Cholera — wyszeptał Peter. Steve zmarszczył brwi, a chłopak skrzywił się, starając się odzyskać jasność myślenia. — Po prostu zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę — paplał. — To znaczy, wiedziałem wcześniej, ale... — _być może jestem gejem?_ Zarumienił się ponownie. _A nie raczej bi? Co się ze mną dzieje?_ — Miałem spotkać się z Bruce'em — dokończył niezręcznie. — Miał mnie przedstawić Tony'emu Starkowi. Człowieku, nie sądzę, że mogę dostać się do Manhattanu w tym stanie. Nawet nie mam jego numeru, by mu powiedzieć…

— Ja mam. — Steve poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał. — Spokojnie. Poinformuję ich.

Steve odszedł, a podczas jego nieobecności, przejaśniło się w głowie Peterowi. Potarł dłońmi twarz i jęknął:

— Co we mnie wstąpiło? — wymamrotał, opierając się o oparcie kanapy. Niemal żałował, że nie pochłonął go ogień.

Wrócił myślami do ostatnich dni – nocne wizyty, dokuczanie i dotykanie oraz... flirt? Czy to właśnie to, działo się przez cały ten czas? Przypomniał sobie rękę Bruce'a na swoich plecach w stanowczym i prawie zaborczym geście. Jego skóra wtedy mrowiła, a na ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Czuł motylki w brzuchu. Zmusił się, by mieć otwarte oczy, studiując skromne mieszkanie Steve'a, tak jakby miało mu to pomóc zachować umysł, zamiast pogrążyć się w niedawnych wnioskach.

_Uspokój się_, powiedział do siebie Peter. _Po prostu uspokój się. To nie musi... nic oznaczać. Prawda? _Przełknął ślinę, a kiedy usłyszał głos Steve'a z drugiego końca pokoju, nastawił uszu.

OoO

Bruce podniósł wzrok na dźwięk telefonu. Spędził ostatnie pół godziny, wmawiając sobie, że nie jest jeszcze późno – nie na tyle, by uznać, że jego gość się nie zjawi – ale mógł poczuć pierwsze oznaki niepokoju i uścisk w żołądku. Po wspaniałym przedstawieniu chłopaka, Tony'emu, miał nadzieję, że Peter pokaże się wcześniej i zaimponuje mu.

Zamiast odebrać telefon, Tony nacisnął coś na końcu stołu w salonie, a na telewizorze wyświetliła się informacja o przychodzącym połączeniu. Numer dzwoniącego pojawił się wraz z irytująco, trzepoczącą flagą Ameryki.

— Rogers — przywitał się Tony. — Przywieź swój tyłek tutaj, jeśli chcesz spotkać znajomego Bruce'a, niesamowitego Spider-Mana.

— Właśnie dzwonię w tej sprawie — odpowiedział Steve. — Jest ze mną. Chciał, żebym was poinformował, że nie zdoła dzisiaj przyjść.

Bruce zmarszczył brwi i prawie nie zauważył, momentu gdy Pepper dosiadła się do niego i podsunęła mu herbatę. Uśmiechnął się do niej pobieżnie, ale cała jego uwaga była skierowana na toczącej się rozmowie.

— Czemu? — zapytał Tony. — Stchórzył?

— Był pożar w pobliżu Greenpoint. Obaj byliśmy w okolicy i postanowiliśmy pomóc.

Bruce przesunął się na brzeg kanapy.

— Nic wam nie jest?

— Nie, nic — odpowiedział Steve. W tym czasie, Tony naciskał przyciski na ekranie w stole, wywołując wiadomości lokalne. Na ekranie telewizora pojawiło się bezdźwięczne nagranie dymu i ognia, wydobywającego się z okien trzypiętrowego budynku. — Ale Spider-Man otrzymał pewne obrażenia i nie sądzę, żeby mógł gdzieś lecieć, za pomocą swojej pajęczyny. Przesyła pozdrowienia.

Bruce odstawił nietkniętą herbatę na bok. Patrzył, zaplatając palce, na odtwarzane nagranie, wykonane za pomocą czyjeś komórki. Przedstawiony na nim Spider-Man pełzał z jednego okna do drugiego.

— Spójrz na to — powiedział, Tony do Pepper. — Wspina się po płaskiej ścianie jak pająk. Jak on to robi?

Bruce nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od nagrania.

— Dobrze — powiedział. — Dziękuję, Steve. Powiedz mu żeby odpoczywaj, a kiedy poczuje się lepiej, to wie gdzie nas znaleźć.

— I zapytaj go, jak robi te pełzające rzeczy — dodał Tony.

— Dobranoc — powiedział Steve i rozłączył się.

Bruce oparł brodę na splecionych palcach, gdy oglądał serwisy informacyjne. Po zakończonej rozmowie telefonicznej słuchał uważanie, jak reporterzy potwierdzają zerową liczbę zgonów i niewielkie obrażenia ofiar. Oglądał moment, gdy kilkoro dzieci wyszło na dziedziniec. Bruce poczuł uścisk w żołądku i z trudem przełknął.

— Ok. — Tony uśmiechnął się bez radości do Bruce'a. — Muszę to przyznać, ratowanie dzieci, mających imprezę urodzinową, przed pożarem, było niezłe.

Bruce przetarł oczy. Był dumny ze swojego nowego przyjaciela i chciał mu to powiedzieć, ale wciąż widział oczami wyobraźni, jak Peter skacze w piekło, złożone z płomieni i kłębiącego się dymu. Wiedział, jak łatwo takie rzeczy mogą pójść źle. To, co stało się ze Spider – Manem, boleśnie przypominało mu, że jest to nic niezwykłego. Peter wciąż narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo, Stawał przeciw nożom, kulom i innym katastrofom. Ryzykował swoje życie dla obcych, bez żadnego innego powodu niż ten, że było to słuszne. Bruce czuł wstyd, że nie jest taki sam. Był rozczarowany, że Peter nie przyjdzie, nawet jeśli to miało oznaczać kilkanaście zgonów.

— Bruce? — Pepper dotknęła jego ramienia. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Ta... przepraszam — wziął głęboki oddech. — To po prostu... naprawdę coś.

Tony uniósł brew.

— Wiesz, — powiedział — jeśli dalej będziesz w Avengers, znajdziesz się w gorszych sytuacjach.

— Wiem... ale nigdy nie chciałem tego dla niego. — Bruce przesunął dłonią po włosach. — Byłoby miło mieć przyjaciela, który nie stoi na linii ognia, że tak powiem.

Tony i Pepper równocześnie na niego spojrzeli, ale on nawet nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę miał na myśli. Podniósł kubek herbaty i wziął długi łyk, mając nadzieję, że powrócą do rozmowy między sobą i zaoszczędzą mu wstydu. Na szczęście, Tony spełnił jego oczekiwania i w krótkim czasie zaangażował się w rozmowę z JARVIS'em na temat, w jaki sposób Spider-Man jest w stanie utrzymywał się na płaskich powierzchni. Bruce sądził, że jest uratowany, ale jak tylko odsunął kubek od ust, Pepper zwróciła się do niego.

— Jestem pewna, że twojemu przyjacielowi nic nie jest — powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem.

— Tak — powiedział, a jego wzrok ponownie skierował się na wiadomości. Oglądając je, włosy stawały mu na karku. — Dziękuję.

OoO

Steve po zakończeniu rozmowy, wrócił z dwoma aspirynami i szklanką wody. Peter był mu za to wdzięczny. Wciąż czuł, że jego twarz jest zarumieniona, a bliskość Steve'a obok niego na kanapie, wcale mu w tym nie pomagała. I nie było lepiej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma na sobie maski i Steve patrzy mu prosto w twarz. Wypił szybko całą wodę, przez co jego żołądek skręcił się nieprzyjemnie.

— Nie są źli? — zapytał, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę.

— Powiedzieli, że jesteś mile widziany, gdy poczujesz się lepiej — odpowiedział Steve.

Peter westchnął z ulgi.

— Okej. To dobrze. Dzięki.

Zastanawiał się nad najlepszym sposobem wyjścia z tej sytuacji, gdy Steve przybrał poważną minę. Nie dało się uciec przed jego jasnoniebieskimi oczami.

— Jak masz na imię, synu?

Peter przełknął i natychmiast pożałował, że wypił całą wodę. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, nie było powodu, żeby kłamać, a nawet protestować przeciwko temu, jak go nazwał Steve.

— Powiedziałam Bruce'owi, że może mnie nazywać Peter — powiedział. Jego głos był słabszy niżby tego chciał.

— Ile masz lat, Peterze?

Trzymał kurczowo szklankę, spoczywającą na jego brzuchu.

— Siedemnaście, proszę pana. — Ostatnia część wymknęła mu się mimowolnie.

Steve uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— Trochę za młody, żeby robić tego typu rzeczy, nie sądzisz?

— Nie — odpowiedział bez wahania, Peter. — Nie sądzę.

Steve nie odpowiedział od razu, dlatego też, Peter kontynuował:

— Wiem, że nie jestem jeszcze w tym najlepszy, ale uratowałem dzisiaj sporo osób, w tym dzieci. I uratowałem jeszcze wiele istnień, zanim ty lub twoi muskularni przyjaciele, superbohaterowie, pojawiliście się. Sądzę więc, że posiadam dość duże kwalifikacje, by założyć kostium i walczyć z przestępczością jak każdy inny.

Steve zaśmiał się podnosząc dłoń, w geście poddania.

— Nie, masz rację. Naprawdę. — Jego uśmiech był naprawdę sympatyczny. — Wykonałeś dobrą robotę. Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby to było możliwe, współpracowałbym z tobą co noc.

Serce Petera zabiło szybciej.

— Um... dlaczego nie? — podniósł się na łokciach. — To nie tak, że jestem terytorialny lub coś. Możesz dołączyć. Moglibyśmy rozbić głowy kilu przestępców. Jeśli chcesz.

— Niektórzy z nas są związani procedurami i prawem— powiedział Steve. — Dam ci jednak mój numer telefonu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek potrzebowałbyś pomocy, z czymś bardziej humanitarnym, niż rozbijaniem głów, to możesz do mnie zadzwonić.

— Tak? — Peter usiadł, obserwując jak Steve odchodzi, by przynieść komórkę. — Ty... byłbyś skłonny dać mi również numer Bruce'a?

— Nie sądzę, by posiadał telefon. — rzucił Peterowi komórkę.

— Hmm. — Peter wszedł do kontaktów Steve'a i zapisał swój numer pod zwykłym „Peter" i wysłał sobie sms. — Przypuszczam, że jeśli nigdy nie opuszcza wieży, to nie ma pożytku z posiadania go.

Steve zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

— Czyli, wciąż spotykasz się z doktorem Banner'em?

_Banner_. Impuls przeszył kręgosłup Petera, ale udało mu się zachować kamienną twarz. W końcu miał pełne imię i nazwisko. _Nazywa się dr. Bruce Banner_.

— No tak. Pomaga mi opracować parę rzeczy.

— Jak dużo o nim wiesz?

Steve ponownie stał się poważny. Peter miał wrażenie, że Steve jest słabym kłamcą – jeśli kiedykolwiek skłamał. Wszystkie odpowiedzi ujawniały się na jego twarzy, bez faktycznego zadania pytania. Peter nie miał jednak pojęcia, o co tu chodzi.

— Niewiele — przyznał. — Przyjaźni się z Tony'm Starkiem. Jest genialnym naukowcem. Nie ma zbyt bogatego życia towarzyskiego. — _I jest dość dotykalski, kiedy ma dobry humor_. Peter udawał, że pije ze szklanki, chociaż była pusta. — Lubi Skittles. To wszystko. Czemu pytasz?

Steve wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową.

— Bez powodu. To dobry facet. Cieszę się, że się spotykacie.

Peter czuł, że kryje się za tym coś więcej i niemal usłyszał niewypowiedziane: _nie złam serca mojemu przyjacielowi_, ale mógł sobie to jedynie wyobrażać. Jego myśli były zbyt otumanione. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś głupiego, wepchnął w ręce Steve'a szklankę oraz jego telefon i wstał.

— Muszę iść. Czuję się już lepiej i chcę wrócić do domu zanim... zrobi się późno. Do zobaczenia — założył rękawiczki i maskę.

— Jesteś pewny, że dasz radę sam do niego dotrzeć? — zapytał Steve.

— Nic mi nie będzie. Nie będę się nadwyrężał. — Podniósł dłoń, by zasalutować, ale Steve wyciągnął rękę, więc potrząsnął nią. — Dzięki za pomoc.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział Steve. — Dbaj o siebie.

Peter wyszedł na zewnątrz, na schody pożarowe, a następnie udał się wprost na dach. Kiedy upewnił się, że wokół są jedynie gołębie, ściągnął maskę. W oddali wciąż mógł ujrzeć kłębiący się dym z pożaru, dzięki czemu mógł zorientować się, gdzie jest.

— Kapitan Ameryka mieszka w Brooklynie — powiedział do siebie, zapamiętując lokalizację. — Chyba mogłem się domyślić. — Z milionem pytań w głowie, ruszył powoli do domu.


	5. Rozdział 5

_**Wielkie podziękowania dla mojej niezastąpionej bety Adelci**_

**Rozdział 5**

Wczesnym rankiem, ciocia May wstała i zaczęła przygotowywać obfite śniadanie złożone z jaj, ziemniaków, bekonu i tostów – istna uczta. Nie wspomniała o pożarze kamienicy i Peter również tego nie zrobił, ale gdy smarowała tosta masłem, zauważył jej spojrzenie, które mówiło: _Jestem z ciebie dumna, ale proszę Cię, nie zgiń_. Peter odchrząknął. Któregoś dnia miał zamiar powiedzieć jej o wszystkim. Ale to kiedyś.

Teraz jednak Peter miał inne rzeczy na głowie. Po powrocie do domu od razu zasnął, ale jego sny były niespokojne, bardzo rzeczywiste, wypełnione płomieniami, palcami i biciem serca przy jego uchu. Obudził się rano z poczuciem dłoni na karku, ale jego poobijane ciało było jeszcze pełne niespokojnej energii. To był Steve, który wyciągnął go z płonącego budynku. Steve, który się nim zajął, ale mimo tego mógł myśleć jedynie o Brucie, zaszytym w Stark Tower. Rozczarowanym i czekającym na niego.

— Więc — powiedział Peter, nalewając sok pomarańczowy do dwóch szklanek. — Spotkałem wczoraj człowieka.

Ciocia May przestała nakładać jajka na talerz i spojrzała na niego. Również znał to spojrzenie, mówiło ono: _Już to wiem_. Ten wszechwiedzący wzrok, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ciążyło mu na żołądku. Pośpiesznie łyknął sok.

— Um, pracuje w Stark Tower — ciągnął. — Jest naukowcem.

— Oh! — Ciocia May zarumieniła się lekko, kończąc nakładanie jedzenia i stawiając talerze na stole. — Naprawdę? W Stark Tower? — Jej oczy błyszczały. — Zakładam, że nie jest to pan Stark we własnej osobie.

— Ne, jeszcze go nie spotkałem — mrugnął do niej. — Ale mówi, że mam potencjał. Być może zapytam go o staż na wakacje lub coś w tym stylu.

— To byłoby _fantastyczne_ — powiedziała, ciocia May z pełnym entuzjazmem. — Być może będzie to nawet _płatna_ praktyka.

Peter zachichotał.

— Sam nie wiem. Nawet go jeszcze nie zapytałem — zaczął jeść. — Ale tak czy inaczej będę miał pracę. Może potrzebują dozorcy w Stark Tower ?

— Och, Peter. Sądzę, że stać się na więcej.

Rozmawiali po śniadaniu, zabawiając się możliwościami pracy jaką mógł podjąć chłopak, dzięki czemu, Peter poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Dyskutowali, aż nadszedł czas, aby pójść do szkoły. Przy drzwiach ciocia May objęła dłońmi jego rękę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

— Kocham cię, Peterze — powiedziała poważnie. — Nie ważne co. Wiesz o tym?

Peter przełknął gulę, która nagle pojawiła mu się w gardle. Czy jest możliwe, by _cokolwiek _przed nią ukryć?

— Oczywiście — pocałował ją w policzek. — Też cię kocham, ciociu May.

OoO

Poniedziałek minął jak każdy poniedziałek w liceum. Pomiędzy trzecią, a czwartą lekcją, Gwen podeszła do niego i zakradli się do spokojnej części korytarza, blisko pracowni komputerowej.

— Widziałam cię w wiadomościach wczorajszej nocy — powiedziała. Miała ten sam wyraz twarzy, który przybierała często ciocia May. — To naprawdę było niesamowite.

— Dzięki. — Peter uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że wygląda na szczerego. Sama rozmowa z Gwen, jej wszechobecny uśmiech, duże oczy i blond włosy, powodowały że jego mózg zmieniał się w papkę. — Och, um, hej. — podrapał się po karku. — Czy pamiętasz, jak pytałem cię o tego naukowca, Bruce'a? Dowiedziałem się, że jego nazwisko jest Banner. Doktor Bruce Banner. Próbowałem znaleźć informacje o nim, ale nic nie znalazłem.

Zacisnęła usta w zamyśleniu.

— Wciąż nie wiem, kim może być. Ale mogę o niego zapytać, jeśli chcesz.

— Nie musisz tego robić — powiedział szybko Peter. — Wiem, że...

— Nie, to jest w porządku — wzięła głęboki oddech i skinęła głową. — Jeśli ci to pomoże, to chcę to zrobić. Dam ci znać.

— Okej. Dzięki — podziękował niezręcznie Peter.

To nie było to, co tak bardzo chciał powiedzieć, czy zapytać. Ponadto, Gwen była najbliżej do bycia jego prawdziwym powiernikiem, jednakże sama myśl położeniu większego ciężaru na jej barkach powodowało, że czuł się chory.

— Porozmawiam z tobą później.

Kiedy się rozeszli, Peter był pewien, że się obejrzała, ale on sam nie mógł zrobić tego samego.

OoO

Peter powtarzał sobie, że nie może od razu wrócić na ulice. Mądrze byłoby zostać w domu na jedną lub dwie noce, by odpocząć. Mógłby na przykład popracować nad projektem naukowym lub zająć się niedokończonym równaniem. Oczywiście, tak szybko jak ciocia May udała się do łóżka, Peter przebrał się w kostium i ruszył na Manhattan.

Była późniejsza godzina, niż ta o której zazwyczaj przychodził, ale wciąż było jeszcze jedno piętro, między pozostałymi laboratoriami w Stark Tower, gdzie paliło się światło i okno było otwarte. Peter zwalczył motyle w brzuchu i skoczył delikatnie na parapet.

— Halo?

Bruce jak zawsze był przy biurku, pochylony nad komputerem. Natychmiast poderwał się na dźwięk głosu Petera i obrócił się, uśmiechając się szeroko, przez co chłopak mógł jedynie pomachać z zakłopotaniem. To było dobre uczucie, sprawienie, że ktoś miał udaną noc, przez samo pojawienie się. Wszedł do środka, w momencie gdy Bruce wstał, żeby go powitać.

— Peter. — Bruce zatrzymał się w osobistej przestrzeni Petera i dotknął jego szyi obiema rękami, jakby starał się uzyskać dobre spojrzenie na jego twarz, pomimo maski. — Czy wszystko w porządku? Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, ale nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię tak szybko, po tym co powiedział nam Steve.

Peter nagle chciał móc lepiej podsłuchać tamtejszą rozmowę, ale wszystkie obawy związane z tym zniknęły, pod wpływem dłoni mężczyzny. W ciągu ostatnich dni, Bruce często go dotykał, przeważnie jego szyi i ramion, ale ostatnie samouświadomienie Petera, zmieniło wszystko. Bruce _lubił_ go dotykać. _Lubił_ być dotykany. To było ciepłe, miłe i przytłaczające. Musiał użyć dużej siły woli, by móc wreszcie coś powiedzieć.

— Czuję się dobrze — powiedział. — Nie wiem, co ci powiedział, ale naprawdę nie było tak źle. Kilka nieprzyjemnych stłuczeń i lekkie zatrucie dymem. — Jego dłonie nerwowo zaciskały się i rozluźniały po jego bokach. — Przepraszam, że nie pojawiłem się na potkaniu.

— Nie martw się o to. Jestem szczęśliwy, że nic ci nie jest. — Bruce uścisnął kark Petera. — Tony jest na górze. Chcesz pójść do niego razem ze mną, czy wolisz bym go tutaj sprowadził?

Zaczął się cofać. Jego palce prześlizgnęły się przez wypukłe wzory umieszczone na kołnierzu kostiumu Petera, ale zanim zdążył się oddalić, ręce nastolatka przeniosły się z własnej woli. Chwycił Bruce'a. Jego dłonie niezgrabnie uchwyciły koszulę mężczyzny na wysokości żeber.

— Nie — powiedział ostro, a kiedy Bruce spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, skrzywił się. — Nie, to jest w porządku, ja...

Peter przełknął ślinę. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi, ale nie mógł go puścić. Chciał wiedzieć, nawet jeśli ryzykował wszystko. Przesunął dłonie, przyciskając je ostrożnie do boków Bruce'a, myśląc o tym, że może nadal obrócić to w żart, gdyby musiał.

— Przyszedłem, aby móc _cię_ zobaczyć — zakończył.

Bruce zamrugał. Jego ręce wciąż były na karku Petera. Radość na jego twarzy szybko zniknęła, gdy wpatrywał się w szczeliny maski chłopaka, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Wydawał się niepewny. Mógł nawet wstrzymać oddech, gdy zmrużył oczy w intensywnej kontroli. Peter spiął się pod tym spojrzeniem. Serce waliło mu w piersi, powtarzał sobie, by go puścić, zaśmiać się, zrobić coś, cokolwiek, aby przerwać ten niezręczny moment. Pomylił się. Miał...

Bruce przesunął dłonie w powolnym ruchu, badając szwy na ramieniu kostiumu. Palce Petera, w odpowiedzi, wbiły się w żebra mężczyzny. To było tak jakby ich ciała zwijały się wokół siebie niczym nieśmiałe węże. A następnie stało się niemożliwe, Bruce pochylił się. Jego dłonie znów zawędrowały na kark Petera. Przechylił głowę i przycisnął usta do maski w krótkim pocałunku. Nawet przez materiał, delikatny nacisk ciepłych warg, sprawiło, że Peterowi zakręciło się w głowie.

Bruce odchylił się i roześmiał.

— Pomyliłem się? — zapytał.

— Nie — odpowiedział prędko Peter. — Nie... Czuje to samo.

Bruce roześmiał się ponownie z ulgą, powodując przyjemne dreszcze u Petera.

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że ty... — potrząsnął głową i uśmiechając się szczerze, wsuwając palce pod krawędź maski Petera. —Jestem tak zardzewiały w tych sprawach. Myślałem, że po prostu mnie drażnisz.

— W pewnym sensie... robiłem to? — Peter poczuł gęsią skórkę, gdy Bruce podciągnął spandeks nad jego szczęką. — Nie byłem pewien, że jesteś... no wiesz. Przepraszam.

— W porządku — powiedział Bruce, a kiedy jego powieki opadły, uszczęśliwiony Peter mógł tak naprawdę zobaczyć, jak piękny jest mężczyzna w tym stanie. Z tymi zachęcającym uśmiechem i rumieńcem. — Wiem.

Bruce pocałował go jeszcze raz i to było jeszcze lepsze uczucie, gdy ich usta spotkały się tym razem prawidłowo. Zaczęli powoli, łagodnie, odkrywając każdy element pocałunku, tak jakby to był ich pierwszy. Peter był w tak błogim stanie, że pozwolił mu dyktować tempo. Jego obawy z poprzedniej nocy wyblakły i pomyślał, że po wszystkim, całowanie mężczyzny, nie różni się tak bardzo od całowania dziewczyny. Gdy zyskał pewność siebie, zsunął dłonie na plecy Bruce'a i przyciągnął go do siebie. Ich ciała przywarły do siebie. Na początku poczuł dezorientację, z powodu szerokiej klatki piersiowej przypartej do jego, ale Peter szybko przezwyciężył to uczucie, dzięki cichemu odgłosu aprobaty Bruce'a.

Ale wtedy Bruce zaczął podciągać maskę wyżej. Peter starał się chwycić ją, ale jego ramiona splotły się z ramionami mężczyzny, przez co musiał uciec się do odwrócenia głowy.

— Nie — powiedział cicho. Mały dreszcz paniki przeszył jego ciało. — Zostaw ją.

Bruce burknął w rozczarowaniu.

— Nie mogę cię już zobaczyć?

Peter poruszył się, kuszony, by pozwolić na to, ale nie wiedział, jak Bruce zareaguje. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę, tak jak Steve, jak naprawdę jest młody? Jego żołądek zacisnął się z poczucia winny, ale nie mógł zmusić się w tym momencie do porzucenia tego.

— Zostaw ją — powtórzył. Chcąc odwrócić uwagę mężczyzny, przycisnął wargi do ust Bruce w głębszym pocałunku. — Obiecałeś mi.

To załatwiło sprawę w skuteczniejszy sposób, niż Peter przewidział. Bruce zamruczał, gdy oddał pocałunek.

— Czyli oferujesz _siebie_ — powiedział. Jego głos obniżył się niemal do drapieżnego szeptu, który wstrząsnął Peterem do samej głębi.

Gdy doszedł do siebie i zorientował się, czego dotyczy rozmowa, ponownie zesztywniał. Nagle, ciepło ciała, Bruce'a przyparte do niego, stało się przytłaczające, a jego nogi zachwiały się pod nim. Wpadli niezgrabnie na siebie. Bruce cofnął się z cichym przekleństwem.

— Przepraszam — powiedział odruchowo Peter.

— Nie przepraszaj, ty... — Bruce stanął prosto i spojrzał przez ramię. Po szybkim rozejrzeniu się, chwycił dłoń Petera i poprowadził go w kąt laboratorium. — Tutaj. — Chłopak podążył za nim. Jego nogi były ociężałe, a jego umysł krążył gdzieś w chmurach. — Tego rogu nie rejestrują kamery — mówił Bruce. Każde jego słowo brzmiało jakby przytłumione w uszach Petera, tak jakby ponownie był w płonącym budynku. Następnie Bruce pchnął go na ścianę i chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać wysokiego jęku, spowodowanego pobudzeniem, przepływającym przez jego ciało.

Bruce wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi, gdy oparł się o niego i nagle zatrzymał się. Zobaczył siniaka na jego szczęce.

— Och, Peter.

— To nic — upierał się. — To nie boli.

Czuł się lepiej, gdy Bruce całował jego rany. Usta mężczyzny przesunęły się wzdłuż szczęki, a później w dół gardła. Odnajdując obolałe miejsca z ostrożnością, która graniczyła niemal z adoracją. Ręce Bruce nie były takie delikatne. Jego palce wślizgnęły się pod maskę i choć w pierwszej chwili, Peter wzdrygnął się na myśl, że oznaczało to, że Banner chce ściągnąć ją, Bruce był jedynie zainteresowany chwyceniem jego włosów z tyłu głowy. Pociągnął je, odchylając głowę Petera, aż opierała się o ścianę.

To było _niesamowite_. Peter położył dłonie na plecach Bruce'a, zaskoczony i trochę onieśmielony, jak jego ciało chętnie poddawało się zaborczej sile mężczyzny. Pięć grubych palców i tuzin pocałunków było więcej niż wystarczające, aby podgrzać jego krew do wrzenia. Kiedy nie mógł już znieść uścisku Bruce'a – który, o Boże, był jeszcze lepszy – zażądał właściwego, uginającego kolana, pocałunku.

Bruce mruknął, gdy się rozdzielili:

— Ciiii. — szepnął, kiedy Peter ponownie chciał go pocałować, stawił opór, przyciskając wargi do ucha chłopaka. — Zrobimy to powoli.

Bruce przeniósł ciężar ciała. Peter zrozumiał wtedy, że został uwieziony. Banner nie był tak wysoki jak on, ale jego ciało było szersze i mocniejszej rozbudowane. Gdy pogłaskał go po plecach, poczuł mocno zarysowane mięśnie, ukryte pod skórą. Bruce nie był dużym facetem, ale miał całą potrzebną przewagę. Nawet ze swoimi zdolnościami, Peter nie był pewien, czy zdołałby go z łatwością odepchnąć, gdyby tego chciał. To było bardziej ekscytujące, niż powinno być. Jego puls szalał, a krew odpłynęła krocza, gdy był wciśnięty między mężczyznę a ścianę. Wszystko toczyło się zbyt prędko, ale był już twardy i nie chciał się zatrzymać.

— Pieprzyć powoli — sapnął Peter. Szarpnął niespokojnie pasek Bruce'a.

Chichot Bruce'a, owiał gorącym oddechem szyję Petera.

— Gdybym cię tylko spotkał dziesięć lat temu.

Jego ręka wciąż trzymała mocno tył głowy Petera, gdy otarł się o ciało chłopaka, w celu uzyskania kolejnego pocałunku. Tarcie jego bioder przeciwko penisowi Parkera sprawiło, że ten ujrzał gwiazdy. Peter jęknął bezwstydnie w usta kochanka, kręcąc się i wiercąc w desperackiej próbie, aby zwiększyć nacisk. Chciał więcej siły ciepła, owiniętego wokół siebie i mógłby wczołgać się na Bruce'a, gdyby mógł to uzyskać.

— Boże, ten kostium — powiedział nagle Bruce. Ku rozczarowaniu Petera puścił włosy, ale potem jego ręce zaczęły wędrówkę, masując ramiona i klatkę piersiową chłopka, śledząc szwy kostiumu na szczupłym ciele. — Twoje ciało w tym jest... _wspaniałe_.

— Wspa... serio?

Peter oparł się o ścianę, powoli odzyskując oddech, ale powolne obmacywanie ze strony Bruce, ponownie okradało go z niego. Jego maska była niemal zsunięta i przekrzywiona, ale nie próbował jej poprawić. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na palcach sunących po jego klatce piersiowej, w dół na jego brzucha, zanurzając się między jego...

Peter wygiął się w łuk w bezmyślnym i chętnym ruchu, ale Bruce zbyt szybko przekierował swoją uwagę, gdzie indziej. Zamiast sięgając, po boleśnie pulsującą erekcje Petera, trącił jego kolana, rozsuwając mu nogi. Kiedy wycofał się, Parker poczuł pobudzenie i lęk przeszywający ciało. Nikt nigdy nie dotknął go w ten sposób. Nawet jeśli Bruce był na co dzień łagodny, a nawet nieśmiały, to ta fasada przemieniła się w coś surowego i głodnego. Bruce może starał się zapanować nad sobą, ale Peter czuł surową _potrzebę_ pomiędzy nimi. Stawała się ona, tym bardziej oczywista, gdy Bruce pogładził jego penisa.

— O cholera — dyszał Peter. Jego mięśnie brzucha zacisnęły się, przygryzł mocno dolną wargę, by nie dojść od razu. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na bicepsie Bruce'a, w poszukiwaniu stabilności. — _Szlag_, co się stało z powoli?

Bruce pocałował czubek jego brody.

— To było zanim znalazłem to — złapał jego tyłek z błogim westchnieniem, zagłuszonym przez zaskoczony jęk Petera. — Prawdopodobnie, gdybym miał taki tyłek, również nosiłbym spandeks — zażartował. — To jest niemal nierealne.

— To... — Peter przycisnął ramiona do ściany. Nie mógł tworzyć spójnych zdań. — _Pierdolę_.

— Chciałem to zrobić od pewnego czasu — wyznał szeptem Bruce, głaskając i ugniatając idealny tyłek chłopaka. — Boże, Peter, nie masz pojęcia ile czasu minęło. Jak bardzo za tym tęskniłem. Nie wiesz, co to dla mnie znaczy.

— Co?

Peter starał się skupić, ale Bruce ponownie go pocałował. Jego usta były gorące i zdesperowane, i nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć w naturze. Uczucie erekcji Bruce'a przy swojej, zmieniło jego mózg w papkę. Sama myśl, że ktoś tak utalentowany i inteligentny jak Bruce, mógłby go chcieć z taką zaciekłością, zniszczyła ostatnie zahamowania Petere'a. Rozłożył jeszcze bardziej nogi. Gdy to nie wystarczyło, zgiął nogę, kładąc stopę na ścianę, pozwalając by przywarła do powierzchni. Zrobiwszy to samo z drugą nogą, mógł całkowicie zaoferować swoje ciało gorliwemu partnerowi, co Bruce w pełni wykorzystał, zatapiając się łapczywie, w miejsce między jego udami.

Zajęło Bruce'owi chwilę, by uświadomić sobie, że Peter łamie prawa fizyki. Gdy to zrobił odsunął się i spojrzał na jego nogi, wciąż jednak w roztargnieniu wędrował dłońmi w górę i dół ud Petera. Uniósł brwi.

— Jak ty to robisz?

— No wiesz. — Peter wzruszył ramionami. — Nauka.

Śmiech Bruce'a zmienił się w jęk, gdy ponownie znalazł się między udami Petera.

— Właśnie wtedy, kiedy myślałem, że nie mogę już być bardziej przyciągany do ciebie.

Peter objął Bruce'a, gdy ponownie spotkali się w długim pocałunku. Jego dłonie drżały i zacisnął je na koszuli mężczyzny, gdy przyciągnął go do siebie. Potrzebował, czegoś, co pomogło by mu, odzyskać resztkę kontroli. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi, ale nie mógł przestać. Był bezradny wobec adrenaliny krążącej w jego ciele. Ściskał, ssał i wił się naprzeciwko gorącego ciała, naciskającego na niego. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak Bruce mógł być tak spokojny. Kołysał biodrami, powolnymi, zamierzonymi pchnięciami.

Mężczyzna zachęcił Petera, by zacisnął uda wokół jego bioder, a następnie sięgnął ponownie po tyłek chłopaka, wyraźnie rozkoszując się pieszczeniem go.

— Jesteś piękny — wymamrotał Bruce, śledząc kość ogonową Petera i przesuwając palce w dół, między pośladki. — Mógłbym to robić przez całą noc.

Peter jęknął z frustracji. Płonął i słowa Bruce'a sprawiały, że chciał rzucić się na naukowca.

— Nie mogę — wyrzucił z siebie, mamrocząc w brodę mężczyzny i ściskając jego barki. — Nie mogę... nie wystarczy. — Odczepił jedną nogę od ściany i zaplótł ją wokół mężczyzny, wbijając piętę w jego tył, chcąc zmusić go do mocniejszych pchnięć. — Dalej, Bruce, dalej, _proszę_.

Bruce starał się odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy Peter przyciągnął go do wymagającego pocałunku. Jego oddech uciekł ze świstem, gdy przeniósł ciężar ciała, opierając się o silne nogi, owinięte wokół niego.

— Dobrze — powiedział, gdy był już w stanie mówić. Był pozbawiony tchu, ale w jego głosie można było usłyszeć rozbawienie. — Nie martw się. Zaopiekuję się tobą.

Bruce objął jego krocze przez spandeks. Już to spowodowało, że Peter drżał, ale wtedy zaczął go głaskać. Pocierał w płynnym ruchu szew kostiumu, znajdujący się pod spodem pobudzonego penisa chłopaka. To wywołało nieposkromioną przyjemność, przenikającą ciało Petera. Wił się i wypychał biodra do przodu.

— Pierdolę — jęknął, gdy Bruce stawiał jego system nerwowy w ogniu, przy każdym powolnym ruchu dłoni. — Kurwa, nie przestawaj.

— Cii — uspokajał go Bruce. Jego druga dłoń wciąż trzymała zaborczo tyłek Petera. Uciszył go własnymi ustami, spijając każdy głęboki dźwięk przyjemności, gdy przyśpieszył swoje ruchy.

To nie trwało długo. Peter był już niemal rozbity, a gdy ręka Bruce'a zawędrowała niżej i zacisnęła się na jego jądrach, zatracił się całkowicie. Orgazm wstrząsnął jego ciałem, zostawiając go zwiniętym w pół i drżącym. Przez tę krótką chwilę, istniały tylko silne ręce i spokojny oddech Bruce'a przy jego uchu oraz niezmierna przyjemność, rozprzestrzeniająca się przez zmęczone ciało. Starał się przedłużyć ten moment, tak długo, jak tylko mógł, chcąc delektować się tym uczuciem.

Bruce delikatnie całował jego lekko uchylone usta.

— Wydaje się, że również czekałeś na to dość długo — mruknął z aprobatą.

Jeszcze raz, uścisnął delikatnie penisa chłopaka, ale nawet to było zbyt intensywne dla przewrażliwionego organu. Peter szybko odtrącił jego dłonie.

— Ach, czekaj... poczekaj.

Bruce mrugnął przepraszająco i zamiast tego wrócił do gładzenia ud Petera. Opierali się o siebie. Peter starał się złapać oddech, a jego towarzysz czekał na niego cierpliwie. Powoli, pewne emocje, zaczęły się kotłować u Petera. Starał się je stłumić, ale słowa już niemal mu się wymykały. Chciał powiedzieć prawdę Bruce'owi, że nigdy nie robił tego z nikim, już nie wspominając o innym mężczyźnie. Przyznać się, że był onieśmielony i zaniepokojony, w obliczu wieku i doświadczenia Bruce'a oraz, że bał się tego, co będzie dalej. Oblizał usta, ale zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, Bruce pochylił się i zaczął go całować z niecierpliwością. Było to o wiele prostsze, niż powiedzenie prawdy, dlatego też, Peter nie powiedział nic.

Bruce chwycił go za nadgarstek i uniósł jego rękę. Z wciąż przekrzywioną maską, Peter nie mógł zobaczyć, co robi, ale z pewnością mógł poczuć, gdy mężczyzna włożył jego dwa palce do swoich ust. Ssał je powoli i mocno, okrążając je językiem, wysyłając impuls podniecenia do wrażliwego penisa Petera. Kiedy Bruce wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany swoją robotą, zajął się pozostałymi dwoma palcami, a następnie kciukiem młodzieńca, nucąc i nie niemal siorbiąc. Ale dopiero gdy Peter usłyszał dźwięk rozsuwanego suwaka w spodniach mężczyzny, zorientował się, co się dzieje.

— Zajmiesz się mną? — zapytał Bruce z ustami tuż przy jego uchu. Jego głos był ochrypły i pełen nadziei. Brzmiał jak nastolatek, którym był Peter. Pociągnął jego rękę do swoich otwartych spodni.

— Ja... — Peter położył swoją drugą dłoń na karku Bruce'a. — Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem to facetowi — przyznał.

Bruce, wydał z głębi gardła cichy, zaskoczony dźwięk.

— To w porządku — potarł jego policzek swoim. Peter był pewien, że tylko sobie wyobraził dźwięk zgrzytania zębów. — Masturbujesz się, prawda? To jest to samo.

— To nie jest _dokładnie_ to samo...

Peter wziął głęboki oddech. Myśl, że Bruce może być tak samo zdesperowany jak on, i jedynie to ukrywa, ukoiła jego nerwy. Wsunął dłoń w spodnie mężczyzny. Wciąż z widokiem zasłoniętym przez maskę, zajęło mu chwilę, by dostać ręką pod krawędź bokserek Bruce'a i drugą, by zyskać odwagę, by chwycić jego erekcję.

Bruce westchnął ciężko. Chociaż był spięty, to jego cierpliwość była niezachwiana. Spokojnie zmienił swoje położenie, by Peter mógł łatwiej się poruszać.

— Tak — wymamrotał, gdy chłopak próbnie, uścisnął go powoli. Dreszcz przeszedł przez całe jego ciało. — Właśnie tak.

Peter przełknął ślinę i przesunął palcami w górę i w dół penisa Bruce'a. Był większy niż się spodziewał, ciężki i pełny w jego dłoni, i tak wrażliwy. Bruce wzdrygał się i jęczał przy każdym pociągnięciu. Uczucie erekcji w dłoni oraz jęki mężczyzny, spowodowały że Peter pocił się w swoim kostiumie. Palce zaciskające się na jego tyłku były same w sobie nagrodą, ale to świszczący oddech Bruce'a i jego pochylone ramiona sprawiły, że Peter przyśpieszył swoje ruchy. Był zachwycony wiedzą, że może doprowadzić mężczyznę do tego samego stanu, w jakim on był przez niego.

— Jak teraz? — Peter zacisnął dłoń, a jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy biodra Bruce'a drgnęły spazmatycznie w odpowiedzi.

— Boże, te zgrubienia — jęknął Bruce. Wbijał się z niecierpliwością w dłoń Petera. — To cudowne uczucie.

Peter oblizał wargi.

— Wyobraź sobie, jak by to było, gdybyśmy położyli nową pajęczynę — powiedział, nabierając pewności siebie. — Wszystko mokre i lepkie...

Bruce wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk i pocałował namiętnie Petera. Jego powściągliwość w końcu się załamała. Z każdym ruchem dłoni chłopaka, jego usta stawały się coraz bardziej zachłanne, a oddech coraz bardziej urywany. Zsunął bardziej spodnie i chwycił dłoń Petera, układając ją tak jak chciał.

— W ten sposób — wykrztusił, wsuwając penis w tunel złożony ze spandeksu i śliskiej gumy. — Trzymaj ją w ten sposób... nie ruszaj się. — Kołysał biodrami w przód i tył, zachowując odpowiedni kąt i głębokość. — Nie ruszaj się.

— Dobrze — westchnął Peter. — Chodź.

Bruce zaczął poruszać się powoli, ale z czasem podniósł tempo. Początkowo trzymał nadgarstek Petera, pieprząc jego luźno zaciśniętą dłoń, ale jego ręka miała lepsze rzeczy do robienia. Ponownie wplótł palce we włosy chłopaka i odgiął mu głowę do tyłu, domagając się więcej pozbawiających tchu pocałunków. Peter nie protestował. Jego skóra mrowiła od energii elektrycznej, gdy jego ciało powitało mężczyznę. Oddawał się komuś, komu chciał sprawić przyjemność, a sadząc po wulgarnych odgłosach, które wymykały się spomiędzy ich zaciśniętych ust, robił dobrą robotę. Nigdy nie widział, jak Bruce traci nad sobą panowanie, przez to sprawienie, że drżał i sapał między jego udami, ekscytowało go na równi z tym, jak wtedy gdy mężczyzna dotykał jego erekcji.

— Dojdź — zachęcał go Peter. Uwielbiał każde jego drżenie i pół uformowane przekleństwo. Zacisnął swoje uda wokół Bruce i chwytając jego włosy, przyciągnął go do głębokiego, niechlujnego pocałunku. — Dalej, dojdź.

Bruce wyszczerzył zęby i warczał w nieludzki sposób, gdy jego biodra ruszały się spazmatycznie, gdy zaczął dochodzić. Peter ścisnął jego kark, ale drugą dłoń wciąż trzymał na erekcji Bruce'a, aż ten skończył i zaczął dyszeć. Gdy w końcu go puścił, wahał się tylko przez chwilę zanim wytarł ubrudzone palce o przód kostiumu. I tak już był brudny.

— Masz jakieś rady, jak usunąć plamy spermy z elastanu? — zażartował.

Bruce pochylił się w stronę Petera. Jego ramiona były zgarbione i napięte, jakby wciąż balansował na granicy orgazmu.

— Czekaj — wykrztusił.

— Nie martw się. Nigdzie nie idę. — Peter zaśmiał się słabo. – Nie wiem, czy mógłbym się przenieść, nawet jeśli...

— Czekaj. — Bruce schował twarz w ramieniu Petera i oparł dłonie na ścianie. — Po prostu czekaj. Proszę, tylko czekaj.

Peter zamknął gwałtownie usta. Coś się zmieniło i zdał sobie sprawę, że napięcie w ramionach Bruce'a, nie było spowodowane długotrwałymi skutkami orgazmu. Mężczyzna trząsł się. Marszcząc brwi, Peter w końcu poprawił maskę, ale wszystko co mógł zobaczyć, to słabe oświetlenie nocne w laboratorium.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał cicho.

Bruce musiał wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów zanim odpowiedział.

— Tak. Daj mi chwilę... — Był tak blisko, że Peter mógł poczuć, jak przełyka. — Muszę uspokoić moje tętno.

Przerażenie w jego głosie całkowicie postawiło Petera do pionu. Wcisnął się w ścianę, niepewny co zrobić. Minęło kilka minut, a Bruce nie wykazywał żadnych znaków uspokojenia. Wsunął dłoń między ich ciała i zaczął delikatnie pocierać pierś mężczyzny. Bruce westchnął, co Peter uznał to za nieme pozwolenie na kontynuowanie. Z jedną ręką wciąż owiniętą wokół karku Bruce'a, rozpiął mu koszulę i zaczął powolny masaż jego piersi i szyi.

Stopniowo Bruce zaczął się uspokajać, aż udało mu się wyprostować.

— Dziękuję — powiedział. — Wszystko już w porządku.

Peter wciąż był lekko wstrząśnięty, ale starał się tego nie okazywać.

— Masz problemy z sercem?

— Coś takiego. — Bruce wziął ostatni głęboki oddech i wygładził włosy z tyłu. — Nie jest tak źle jak kiedyś, ale czasem, gdy mam nadmierną stymulację, to sama myśl, że coś może pójść źle sprawia, że jest jeszcze gorzej — uśmiechnął się z znużeniem. — Ale jest już w porządku.

— Dobrze. — Peter skubał nerwowo swój kostium. — Bo gdybyś miał atak serca, to ciężko byłoby to wszystko wyjaśnić sanitariuszom.

Bruce roześmiał się i cofnął się wystarczająco, by Peter mógł postawić obie stopy na ziemi. Tak jak Peter przypuszczał, kolana natychmiast się pod nim ugięły i potknął się ze śmiechem.

— W kącie jest umywalka — powiedział Bruce. — Jest również łazienka po drugiej stronie korytarza, jeśli chcesz się umyć. Nikt nigdy nie zapuszcza się na to piętro tak późno.

— Okej. Dzięki.

Peter spojrzał ukradkiem na penisa Bruce'a, gdy ten chował go do spodni i zmusił chwiejne nogi, by zaprowadziły go do łazienki.

Plamy z kostiumu nie dałyby się wywabić bez żadnego detergentu, dlatego też zadowolił się jedynie szybkim przepłukaniem materiału i wysuszeniem. Dotarcie w nim do domu nie będzie zbyt wygodne, ale miał w połowie gotowy kostium w pokoju, więc odstawienie tego na bok nie stanowiło problemu. Pamiętając, że w łazience nie było kamer, ściągnął maskę i ochlapał twarz wodą.

Stanął w obliczu swego odbicia w lustrze. Wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę, pozwalając by woda spływała mu po twarzy, ostudzając go.

— Parker, co ty wyrabiasz? — szepnął.

Zbyt wiele emocji kotłowało się w nim. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, jak to wszystko się tak szybko nasiliło i nie miał pojęcia, co stanie się później.

Kiedy wrócił do laboratorium, Bruce siedział przy biurku, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Jego oczy były przeszklone, a spojrzenie bezbronne, takie same jak widział u siebie Peter, kilka chwil temu. To dało potrzebny Peterowi impuls do działania. Upewnił się, że jego maska jest na miejscu przed zbliżeniem się.

— Hej.

Bruce obrócił się wraz z krzesłem i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

— Hej.

— Tak, łał. — Peter starał się nie denerwować. — Cieszę się, że przynajmniej oczyściliśmy atmosferę między nami.

Bruce roześmiał się. Jego śmiech był szorstki i powodował uśmiech u Petera.

— Przypuszczam, że to zrobiliśmy.

Peter zbliżył się i czując przypływ śmiałości, usiadł na kolanach Bruce'a. Mężczyzna tylko pobieżnie zaprotestował zanim poddał się i odchylił do tyłu na krześle, jedynie palcami spoczywającymi na udach chłopaka.

— Kamery mogą nas tutaj zobaczyć — powiedział.

— I? — Peter wzruszył ramionami. — Nie mogą _mnie_ zwolnić.

Bruce westchnął.

— Co mam z tobą zrobić, Peterze?

— Zastanawiam się nad tym samym. — Peter ostrożnie szturchnął go w pierś. — I mówię poważnie. Nie mam pojęcia, co robię.

— To jest nas dwóch.

Wiedza, że obaj byli zdezorientowani tą sytuacją, złagodziła największe ze zmartwień Petera, na tyle, że mógł podciągnąć maskę do góry i pocałować Bruce'a. Wargi mężczyzny poruszały się wolno, ale zapraszająco. _Mogę to zrobić_ – pomyślał Peter, kładąc ręce na karku partnera. Mógł być bohaterem, być świetny w nauce i mieć chłopaka. Świetnego chłopaka, który zaszył się w wieży, gdzie nie mogła zdarzyć mu się krzywda lub zostać wykorzystany przeciwko niemu. To wszystko wydawało się idealne i Peter całował Bruce'a z zapałem, jakby chciał samego siebie o tym przekonać.

Bruce, zamruczał wciąż go całując, a gdy Peter stał się _zbyt_ chętny, odsunął go delikatnie.

— Nie drażnij się ze mną — powiedział. — Wciąż łapie oddech.

— No chodź. — Peter przeniósł usta na szyję Bruce'a. — Mówiłeś, że możesz to robić przez całą noc.

— To było _wcześniej_. — Bruce westchnął, ale odchylił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając Peterowi na małe pocałunki. — Daj mi chwilę. Nie jestem już nastolatkiem.

— Ale ja jestem — odparł Peter. — Dlatego to jest okej.

Bruce roześmiał się, ale jego rozbawienie zniknęło w tym samym czasie, gdy zrozumiał, co Peter powiedział. Znieruchomiał.

— Czekaj. Co?

Peter powstrzymał się przed przeklęciem, ale nie mógł nic zrobić oprócz udawania, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

— Co? — powtórzył niewinnie.

Całując szczękę Bruce'a, dotarł do jego ust, mając nadzieje, że będzie to wystarczające rozproszenie.

Działało to tylko przez chwilę. Bruce chwycił ramiona Petera i odsunął go ponownie.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Co? — Peter zesztywniał w defensywie, pomimo starań, by zachować spokój. — Po prostu żartowałem.

Bruce zacisnął dłonie na ramionach chłopaka i zmrużył oczy.

— Ile _masz_ lat, Peter?

Peter został złapany na gorącym uczynku. Przełknął nerwowo i już to musiało zaalarmować Bruce'a. Atmosfera stała się napięta, ale zanim mężczyzna dostał szansę, by ich rozdzielić, Peter sam zeskoczył z jego kolan.

— Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? — zapytał ostrzej, niż zamierzał.

— Tak, ma to teraz znaczenie. — Bruce, uśmiechnął się sztucznie. — Proszę, nie mów, że jesteś w liceum lub coś.

— Uuu... W porządku. — Peter szybko dążył do ataku paniki. — Nie powiem ci tego.

Bruce zbladł.

— O mój Boże.

— Tylko przez kolejny miesiąc — dodał Peter.

To nie pomogło. Bruce odskoczył do tyłu. Jego krzesło odjechało na kilka centymetrów.

— Ty... jesteś w _liceum_?

Peter instynktownie pociągnął maskę w dół, jakby mogło mu to zapewnić ochronę.

— I?

— _I_? — Bruce zaczął wstawać, ale zatrzymał się, chwytając się jedną ręką krawędzi biurka. — Wiedziałem, że jesteś młody, ale myślałem, że jesteś na studiach, może na ostatnim roku lub...

— Jaką to robi różnicę? — przerwał mu Peter. — Przez ten cały czas pracowaliśmy razem. Sam powiedziałeś, że jesteś pod wrażeniem, tego że...

— Tamto i to... — wskazał na siebie i na niego —...to dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy, rozumiesz? Myślałem, że jesteś dorosły, nie że... właśnie molestowałem małoletniego. _Jezusie Chrystusie_, Peter!

Peter niezgrabnie przesuwał ciężar ciała z jednej nogi, na drugą. Czuł gorąco i upokorzenie.

— Hej — odparł bezradnie. — Robienie tego z siedemnastolatkiem jest całkowicie legalne w Nowym Jorku.

Bruce potarł twarz rękoma.

— Mój Boże, masz siedemnaście lat.

— I _co_? — upierał się Peter. — Naprawdę robisz wielki problem z niczego.

— Jestem na tyle stary, by być twoim ojcem — jęknął, Bruce przez ręce.

— Ale ja...! — Peter uniósł ręce z irytacją. — Mówimy tu, o czym? O kilku latach. Czyli co, jestem na tyle stary, by uratować całe miasto przed Jaszczurem , ale nie jestem na tyle stary, by ci obciągać?

— Przestań... _Zatrzymaj się_. — Bruce w końcu wstał. — Myślę, że powinieneś iść.

Peter cofnął się. Jego ramiona opadły. Nogi miał jak z waty, a całe powietrze uszło z niego. Zrozumiał, że jego serce wali mu w piersi, a oglądanie tego, jak Bruce odrzuca to wszystko, co się stało między nimi, sprawiało, że nie mógł oddychać. Nie chciał tego. Był zraniony oraz sfrustrowany i radził sobie z tym w jedyny sposób jaki znał.

— Więc to tak? — zapytał Peter. — Po prostu „spierdalaj stąd"?

Bruce uścisnął grzbiet nosa.

— To nie tak. Pomyślałem...

— Czy masz w ogóle pojęcie, jakie to jest popierdolone? — Jego gardło było zaciśnięte i nienawidził się za to. — Ty... po prostu mnie obmacywałeś, jakby to było nic nieistotnego i wiesz co, godzinę temu nawet nie byłem pewien, że...

— _Nic_ bym nie zrobił, gdybym wiedział, że jesteś dzieciakiem — przerwał mu Bruce. Jego twarz przeszła z trupio bladej, do jasno czerwonej i musiał przystopować, by otrzeć pot z czoła. — Cholera.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem — warknął Peter. — I to nie moja wina, że nigdy mnie o to nie zapytałeś. To nie tak jakbym skłamał!

— Wystarczy, w porządku? — Bruce pocierał dłońmi twarz, jakby próbował usunąć swój grymas, ale jego ręce drżały. — Uspokój się.

— _Ty_ się uspokój, staruszku. — Peter odepchnął krzesło znajdujące się na jego drodze. — To ty musisz martwić się o ciśnienie krwi.

Bruce spojrzał na niego z paniką. Zamarł w bezruchu, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się. Intensywność, która kilka chwil temu przyciągnęła do niego Petera nagle stała się przytłaczająca i niemal przerażająca. To było jak porażenie prądem, w szybkim i niewyjaśnionym ostrzeżeniu.

— Wyjdź — warknął Bruce.

Peter cofnął się o krok, ale zatrzymał się, gdy uderzył nogą o krzesło, które przed chwilą przesunął. Jego gniew zniknął. Istniała tylko instynktowna panika, pulsująca między skroniami.

— Bruce...

— Wyjdź. — Bruce zaczął zbliżać się w jego stronę. — Wynoś się!

Ciało Petera zareagowało instynktownie. Długo przed tym, nim Bruce zdołał do niego dotrzeć, pobiegł do otwartego okna i wskoczył na parapet. Odwrócił się, by przeprosić, ale było coś przerażającego, w dzikim spojrzeniu mężczyzny, że każda myśl w jego głowie, odwróciła się jedynie w chęć ucieczki. Wystrzelił pajęczynę w stronę sąsiedniego budynku i czmychnął.

OoO

Bruce zamknął z trzaskiem okno i odwrócił się. Czuł wstyd, a kiedy otarł usta ramieniem mógł poczuć pot oblegający jego gęsią skórkę. Szumiało mu w uszach, a jedynie o czym mógł pomyśleć, to o tym jak był _głupi_. Żałował każdego słowa i robiło mu się niedobrze, gdy myślał o tym, jak wyglądała twarz Petera pod tą maską, wykrzywiona w bólu i gniewu. Wtedy przypominał sobie powód, dlaczego to wszystko tak się potoczyło i robił się _wściekły_.

Zaczął chodzić po pokoju, nie zauważając, że drzwi do laboratorium zostały otwarte. Cichy dźwięk kroków rozniósł się echem w pustej sali.

— Bruce?

Banner odwrócił się, ale kiedy zobaczył, że to tylko Tony, zaczął znów spacerować.

— Co?

Tony obserwował go uważnie, gdy się zbliżył.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak. — Bruce, starał się jak najbardziej unikać spojrzenia przyjaciela. — To nic... odejdź.

Tony prychnął cicho, podrażniony.

— Co się stało? Walczyłeś ze swoim spider-chłopakiem, czy co?

Rumieniec ponownie zakwitł na twarzy Bruce'a.

— On nie jest... nie. Nie, to nic w tym stylu. Co chcesz?

Zaryzykował i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Tony, z idealnie obojętną miną, wciąż go uważnie obserwował, ale coś w jego ekspresji drażniło Bruce'a. Ponownie poczuł się źle i niemal chciał zapytać Tony'ego, czy oglądał nagranie z kamer bezpieczeństwa.

— Nic — powiedział Tony wzruszając ramionami. — Mi spacer także pomaga przemyśleć niektóre sprawy. — Przechylił głowę na bok. — Czyli nad czym pracujesz?

Bruce spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Tony wiedział – musiał wiedzieć. Wiedział wszystko. W innym przypadku nie zszedłby tu. Bruce czekał, by Tony powiedział coś jeszcze, a kiedy tego nie zrobił, to jego cierpliwość była na granicy wytrzymania i prawie została złamana.

— Zastanawiam... — prychnął Bruce —...co zrobiłem źle.

Brwi Tony'ego uniosły się.

— Wyjaśnisz?

— Na miłość Boską, jestem naukowcem — kontynuował spacerując. — Nie wierzę w karmę. Ale dlaczego tak jest? Dlaczego _za każdym_ razem, gdy myślę, że w końcu coś... To nie wychodzi. Po prostu tego nie rozumiem.

— To nie jest karma — powiedział Tony.

— Wtedy _dlaczego_? — domagał się Bruce. Bełkotał, ale nie dbał o to. — To nie w porządku. Powinien mi powiedzieć. Powinien powiedzieć, mi to wprost... Co ja mam do licha teraz zrobić? Nigdy nie powinien być taki głupi. Jestem _idiotą_!

— Bruce. — Tony oparł się biodrem o najbliższe biurko. — Co jest niebieskie i żyje w oceanie?

Bruce, wytrącony z równowagi przez tak nagłą zmianę tematu, stanął wpatrując się w niego.

— Co?

— To jest zagadka — wyjaśnił Tony. — Co jest niebieskie i żyje w oceanie?

— Pytałeś mnie, co się stało i próbuje ci to powiedzieć — powiedział z niedowierzaniem Bruce. — Chcesz teraz grać?

— Dalej, Bruce. Wiem, że znasz odpowiedź na to.

Bruce potarł dłońmi twarz. Ciężko było mu się skupić. Czuł jakby jego mózg był stłoczony w czaszce, przez co nie mógł myśleć racjonalnie.

— Nie wiem — zrzędził. – Hmm, ryby?

Tony skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Proszę, o bardziej szczegółową odpowiedź.

— Nie jestem zoologiem! — Bruce potrząsnął głową i wznowił swoją wędrówkę. — Łosoś błękitno skrzeli.

— Żyje w słodkiej wodzie.

— To niebieska ryba — powiedział Bruce, gestykulując. — Niebieski i żółty, jeden z tych który... no wiesz, jest w każdej restauracji.

Tony pokręcił głową.

— Dam ci wskazówkę. To nie jest ryba.

— Okej. — Bruce wziął głęboki oddech. Musi znaleźć odpowiedź, bo inaczej Tony będzie nie do zniesienia, a żeby to zrobić, musiał _pomyśleć_. — Okej. To woda.

Tony znów pokręcił głową.

— Woda jest żywa w sensie metaforycznym. I w rzeczywistości nie jest niebieska.

— Nie powiedziałeś, że nie może to być w sensie metaforycznym.

— Mówię to teraz.

— To śmieszne — prychnął Bruce, ale nie poddał się. — To wieloryb. Płetwal błękitny.

Tony przyciągnął krzesło nogą.

— Wieloryby są szare. Dalej, jesteś już blisko.

Bruce oblizał wargi.

— Koral?

— Nie.

— Ogórek morski.

— Nie.

— Niebieski... — Bruce w końcu się zatrzymał. Zmarszczył czoło i zmrużył oczy w koncentracji. — Niebieski, niebieski... — pstryknął palcami. — Marlin niebieski!

Tony mruknął.

— Tak — powiedział ku uldze Bruce'a. — Tak, zgadłeś. To marlin niebieski.

Bruce pół westchnął, pół zaśmiał się ze znużeniem.

— Tony — powiedział dobitnie. — Marlin niebieski jest _rybą._

— I? — Tony odwrócił krzesło w kierunku Bruce'a.

— Powiedziałeś, że _nie jest_ to ryba.

— Naprawdę?

— Nie wiem nawet, jak to mogło być zagadką. — Nie było sensu się kłócić, dlatego też Bruce pokręcił tylko głową i usiadł, na oferowanym przez Tony'ego, krześle. — Co wygrałem? — zapytał.

— Sam mi powiedz. — Tony patrzył na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. — Wszystko w porządku?

Bruce otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zanim zdołał wykrztusić z siebie słowa, zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie czuje się lepiej. Jego tętno zwolniło kilka chwil temu, chociaż wciąż czuł uścisk wokół klatki piersiowej. Jego skóra była napięta i pokryta potem. Kiedy spojrzał w lewo, a później w prawo, jego wzrok był rozmazany. Na chwilę wyostrzył się, by znów się rozmazać. Były to wszystkie znaki ostrzegawcze, które nauczył się rozpoznawać, zanim stało by się _to_ i zmienił by się. Ponownie zamarł w bezruchu.

— O mój Boże — spojrzał na Tony'ego. — Czy ja właśnie...?

— Działa to również na czkawkę — odpowiedział Tony. — Ale poważnie, Bruce. Wszystko w porządku?

— Nie. — Bruce przycisnął dłoń do piersi. Drżał lekko, a jego wnętrzności skręcały się, w poczuciu wstydu i strachu. — Ale nie mam zamiaru... zmienić się. — Pochylił się do przodu, myśląc że może zwymiotować. — Ze mną jest dobrze.

Tony przesunął się bliżej, nie przestając się opierać o biurko.

— Powiesz mi teraz, co się stało?

Bruce oblizał usta. Nie chciał tego robić, ale również nie miał ochoty kłócić się z Tony'm.

— Spider-Man był tutaj — przyznał. — Miałeś rację... Kłóciliśmy się. Mój Boże — schował twarz w dłoniach, gdy przypomniał sobie ucieczkę Petera przez okno. — Mogłem go zabić.

— Ale nie zrobiłeś tego — powiedział natychmiast, Tony. — O ile jestem świadomy, nawet nie byłeś blisko przemiany. Dlatego nie zamartwiaj się tym. Twoja kontrola jest...

— Nie posiadam kontroli — przerwał mu. — To jest część, która... — Bruce skrzywił się, zmuszając się do kontynuowania —...przeraża mnie najbardziej. Sądziłem, że mam to już za sobą, i że _mogę_ się kontrolować. Byłem w tym coraz _lepszy_. To jest jedyny powód, dla którego przede wszystkim, zgodziłem się tutaj zostać, ale myliłem się. — Bruce zamknął oczy. — Nic się nie zmieniło.

Niemal się zatracił i to nie z powodu kuli, czy eksplozji. Nie dlatego, że dobrowolnie stanął przeciwko niebezpieczeństwu. Omal nie stracił wszystkiego nad czym pracował, przez głupią walkę z nastolatkiem.

— Bzdury — powiedział Tony. Bruce zazdrościł mu tego, że dla niego było to takie łatwe. — Dalej, Bruce. Chyba nie myślisz, że przyszedłem tutaj tylko po to, by cię wyrzucić, bo miałeś mały problem z Hulkiem? Myślisz, że pomogło by to kilka lat temu? Tygodni temu? Uwierz we mnie. Bycie tutaj jest dla ciebie dobre. — Odsunął się od biurko i uderzył Bruce'a w ramię. — Chodź. Idźmy na górę. Zróbmy sobie kawę i porozmawiajmy.

Bruce, pozwolił mu szturchnięciem postawić się na nogi, ale kiedy już stał, poczuł drżenie przechodzące przez niego.

— Czekaj — chwycił dłoń Tony'ego. — W moim biurku. Dolna szuflada — wpatrywał się w podłogę. — Mam przygotowane środki uspokajające.

— Myślałem, że nie lubisz ich brać — powiedział Tony.

— Nie lubię. Ale muszę coś zrobić. To... — Bruce wziął głęboki oddech i potarł pierś — Wciąż _tutaj jest_.

Tony sięgnął za siebie i wyciągnął za paska wypełnioną strzykawkę.

— To nie może poczekać, aż będziemy na górze? Nie jestem zbyt silny, by cię tak przyciągnąć.

Bruce uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem i zwrócił uwagę na srebrną obręcz na nadgarstku Tony'ego – bransoleta Iron Mana. Przełknął ślinę.

— Oglądałeś? — zapytał. — Przez kamery bezpieczeństwa? Wiedziałeś, że mam kłopoty.

Tony pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.

— To był JARVIS — powiedział. — Kiedy się tutaj wprowadziłeś, poprosiłem go, by monitorował poziom stresu w twoim głosie. Ma mi dać znać, jeśli coś jest nie tak. — Podniósł wzrok. — Zbyt straszne?

Bruce nie był pewien, czy powinien odczuwać ulgę. Upokarzające byłoby wiedzieć, że Tony obserwował całe spotkanie, ale oszczędziłoby go to przed koniecznością opowiedzenia tego.

— Nie, to jest w porządku. — Pozwolił, by Tony wyprowadził się z laboratorium. — Dziękuję, Tony. Naprawdę.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Tak szybko, jak Peter dotarł do domu, ściągnął z siebie kostium i udał się prosto pod prysznic. Miał nadzieję, że ciepła woda zmyją z niego uczucie dłoni i ust na swoim ciele, a kiedy to się stało, mógł jedynie myśleć o przeszywająco wściekłym spojrzeniu Bruce'a. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się stało i dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko i źle. To było niesprawiedliwe i upokarzające. Gdy mył swe ciało, na przemian odczuwał złość, wstyd i zmieszanie. Wreszcie osunął się na płytki, by pomyśleć.

Dopiero pukanie cioci May, pół godziny później wygoniło go spod prysznica. Nie przejmował się suszeniem włosów. Włożył rozciągnięty T-shirt oraz bokserki i wszedł do łóżka. Chociaż był wyczerpany, to wiedział, że nie będzie wstanie zasnąć. Czuł niemal ulgę słysząc dźwięk telefonu, sygnalizujący przyjście wiadomości.

Peter rozciągnął się jak tylko mógł, by chwycić telefon, bez wychodzenia z łóżka. Miał wiadomość głosową od Gwen, która prosiła go, by oddzwonił. Kilka minut później, spędzonych na przyprawiających o mdłości rozmyśleniach, wykręcił jej numer. Odebrała po trzech dzwonkach, brzmiąc na zaspaną.

— Hej, Peter — słyszał jak tłumi ziewnięcie. — Ponownie ratowałeś świat?

Peter próbował przełknąć gulę w gardle.

— Tak, coś w tym stylu. Dzwoniłaś?

— Pojechałam po szkole do budynku Oscorp. Był tam doktor Wessler. Rozpoznał imię Bruce Banner.

Serce Petera zaczęło bić szybciej i zakopał się głębiej w kołdrze. Nie był już taki pewny, czy chce usłyszeć więcej.

— Co powiedział?

— Niewiele — odpowiedziała Gwen. — Nie znał go osobiście. — Peter usłyszał, jak czegoś szuka. — Ale powiedział, że doktor Banner, był kiedyś wybitnym specjalistom w dziedzinie badań nad promieniowaniem. Hmmmm... A dokładnie nad promieniowaniem gamma.

— Nad promieniowaniem — powtórzył Peter, czując jak mrowi go skóra.

— Tak. — Gwen ściszyła głos. — Czy dlatego mnie o niego zapytałeś? Czy to ma coś wspólnego, z pająkiem, który cię ugryzł?

Peter otarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

— Nie wiem — powiedział i ponownie poczuł, jak emocje się w nim zbierają. — Szczerze mówiąc, Gwen, nic teraz nie wiem. To... to wszystko jest po prostu głupie. Jestem idiotą.

— Peter? Czy wszystko w porządku?

Jej obawa o niego była szczera. Peter zacisnął powieki, nienawidząc jak jej łagodny głos na niego wpływał i sprawiał, że wszystko miało jeszcze mniej sensu. Nie pragnął niczego więcej, niż tego, by zostawiono go samego i żeby mógł zawinąć się w kokon, złożony ze starych pościeli, bez konieczności martwienia się o piękną dziewczynę, z martwym ojcem lub o pustelnika z wieży, który miał ciepłe dłonie. Chciał tylko spać.

— Tak — wykrztusił z siebie Peter. — Przepraszam... Ze mną jest dobrze. To właśnie jeden z tych dni.

Gwen milczała przez chwilę.

— Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, jeśli chcesz ją usłyszeć.

— Tak, chcę. — Z głębokim wdechem, Peter przywrócił swój wewnętrzny spokój. — Co to jest?

— Droktor Wessler powiedział, że nikt nie wie zbyt wiele o Bruce'ie Bannerze, dlatego że nie żyje od kilku lat — powiedziała Gwen. — Zginął w wypadku w laboratorium. To musiała być poważna sprawa, bo federalni przyszli do biura Oscorp i rozpytywali o to.

— Martwy? — Peter próbował to zrozumieć i uspokoić zawroty głowy. — Czekaj... Gwen, nie powiedziałaś temu doktorowi, _dlaczego_ o to pytasz?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Wymyśliłam małą historię o tym, jak usłyszałam to nazwisko od doktora Connorsa. Ale Peter. — Gwen zawahała się. — Bądź ostrożny, dobrze? Kimkolwiek ten facet jest...

— Wiem — powiedział Peter. Był wyczerpany i nie chciał rozmawiać o Bruce'ie. Nie chciał nawet o nim myśleć. — Dziękuję, Gwen. Za to, co zrobiłaś. Ale proszę, nie drżą tematu. Okej? — potarł dłonią twarz. — Już dość wiele kłopotów na ciebie sprowadziłem. Nie chcę żebyś była w to zamieszana.

— Nic mi nie jest — podkreśliła Gwen. — Ale nie martw się. Mam już dość Oscorp na długi czas.

— Przepraszam. — Peter pokręcił przecząco głową. — Przepraszam... Muszę iść. Do zobaczenia w szkole.

— Okej. Dobranoc.

— Branoc.

Peter rozłączył się i pozwolił, by telefon upadł na ziemię. Skulony pod kocami, starał się zasnąć, ale słowa Gwen, wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. Bruce specjalizuje się w badaniach nad promieniowaniem — poszukiwał kontaktu z Connorem, z powodu pająków. Coś w jego badaniach poszło nie tak. Świat sądził, że nie żyje, a on zaszył się w Wieży Starka, robiąc drobne projekty, dla nastoletnich obrońców sprawiedliwości. To wszystko miało jakiś dziwny rodzaj sensu, ale Peter wiedział, że czegoś tutaj brakuje. Musiała być jeszcze jedna rzecz, związana z tym wszystkim.

OoO

Peter zapadał w tylko krótkie drzemki, spowodowane napadami zmęczenia. Kiedy jego budzik się włączył, wstał i przygotował się do szkoły, tak w jak w każdy inny dzień. Zobaczył Gwen na korytarzu i uśmiechnął się do niej, by pokazać, że wszystko jest dobrze, ale po pierwszej lekcji jego żołądek zaczął się buntować. Nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, niż Bruce i na rozmowach, które ze sobą toczyli w ciągu ostatnich dni.

— _Zmutowany ludzki genom_ — powiedział Bruce, gdy zacieśniali więzi, jedząc wspólnie fast foody i dyskutując nad pajęczym obrzydlistwem. — _Odwrócenie tych mutacji. Niekontrolowane czynniki zewnętrzne i ich wpływ na ludzki genom._

Peter pominął resztę szkoły. Z ciocią May będącą wciąż w pracy, wrócił do domu i po uzyskaniu kilku propozycji z Yahoo Answers, zajął się czyszczeniem kostiumu. To było żenujące zajęcie, ale jego umysł wciąż wariował z powodu najróżniejszych pytań i musiał odwrócić swoją uwagę. Kiedy skończył, przyniósł swój na wpół wykończone, zapasowe przebranie i złożył je razem, zastanawiając się, ile pozostało z jego ostatniego zakupu elastanu. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo jego kostium byłby wytrzymalszy, gdyby skorzystał z pomocy Bruce'a.

Po tym, jak Peter zjadł obiad w swoim pokoju, wyjął małą szklaną fiolkę z najgłębszych otchłani szuflady. Pająk, będący w niej, zmarł już dawno temu, ale jego ciało było dobrze zachowane, utrzymując jego żywe kolory. Peter odwrócił delikatnie fiolkę w dłoniach. Pogrążył się na chwilę w myślach, o jego dziwnym pochodzeniu i niewytłumaczalnemu charakterowi uprawnień, które mu przyznał. Nic z tego nie miało znaczenia, dopóki mógł być superbohaterem. Ale to było przed Brucem.

— Dalej, Parker — mruknął do siebie Peter, gdy sięgał po plecak. — Głupota czy nie, nie możesz przegapić tej szansy.

OoO

Bruce przewrócił się na drugi bok i spojrzał na budzik. Było tuż po trzynastej. Jęknął.

— Przynajmniej praca cię uspokaja — wymamrotał, wyczołgując się z łóżka.

Bruce skorzystał ze swojego czasu w laboratorium. W tym czasie Tony i Pepper zostawiali go na rzecz przeróżnych przedsięwzięć biznesowych, a naukowcy zaczęli wypełniać laboratoria poniżej, zmuszając go do pracy w swoim prywatnym pokoju. Nie czuł się z tego powodu szczególnie zadowolony. Choć wypoczęty, jego umysł był lekko zamglony, a skóra jakby za gruba na jego ciele. Nałożył szlafrok i zaczął się zastanawiać, co zjeść na obiad, gdy JARVIS odezwał się.

— Doktorze Banner — rozbrzmiał głos z laptopa Bruce'a. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się, że JARVIS, może się z nim tak łatwo skontaktować w jego pokoju. — Kapitan Rogers domaga się, by porozmawiał pan z nim na prywatnej linii.

Bruce opadł na krzesło biurowe.

— Mam prywatną linię?

— Oczywiście, proszę pana.

— W takim razie w porządku. — Bruce miał co do tego złe przeczucia, ale nie mógł odmówić. — Połącz go.

Na ekranie komputera pojawiło się odpowiednie okienko, które wyświetlało numer Steve'a oraz odczyt audio.

— Steve — przywitał go Bruce. — W czym mogę ci pomóc?

— Cześć, Bruce — powiedział Steve. — Przepraszam, że dzwonię, ale dostałem telefon od naszego wspólnego znajomego pająka i obiecałem, że cię o to zapytam.

Serce Bruce zabiło mocniej. Był szczęśliwy, że nie jest to połączenie wideo.

— O co chodzi?

— Chce z tobą porozmawiać. Jeśli dam ci jego numer, możesz do niego zadzwonić? Był bardzo natarczywy.

Bruce przetarł oczy, próbując wymyśleć powody, dla których mógłby odmówić, ale wiedział, że ta rozmowa i tak musiała się odbyć. Po prostu nie spodziewał się, że nadejdzie to tak szybko.

— Dobrze — powiedział. — Zadzwonię do niego.

Steve podał mu numer, a później zapytał:

— Czy wszystko w porządku? Dzieciak, chyba nie sprawia ci problemów?

— Nie — odpowiedział szybko Bruce. — Między nami wszystko jest dobrze. Dzięki, że pytasz, Steve.

Przez kilka minut po zakończeniu rozmowy, Bruce stał w miejscu, po prostu patrząc na monitor laptopa. To nie jest jak w szkole średniej, pomyślał, denerwując się rozmową. Powtarzał sobie kilkakrotnie, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, zanim w końcu wybrał numer telefonu. Peter odebrał po pierwszym dzwonku.

— Bruce? — westchnął Peter. — Hej. Hmmm... dzięki, że zadzwoniłeś.

Bruce okutał się bardziej szlafrokiem, czując się z tego powodu głupio.

— Tak, cóż, pomyślałem, że to byłoby niedojrzałe z mojej strony, gdybym tego nie zrobił. Jestem pewien, że chcesz porozmawiać.

— Tak. Czy mógłbyś... otworzyć okno i pomachać lub coś?

Bruce spojrzał na okno i zmarszczył brwi.

— Jesteś na zewnątrz?

— Sądziłem, że nie będziesz w laboratorium w ciągu dnia — powiedział Peter. — Ale nadal gdzieś w wieży. Dlatego... trochę pomocy?

Bruce podszedł do okna i uniósł żaluzje. Skrzywił się, gdy oślepiły go promiennie słoneczne. Tak szybko, jak udało mu się otworzyć okno, Peter powiedział:

— Ach, tu jesteś. Czy mógłbyś się odsunąć?

Bruce chciał zaprotestować, ale było na to już trochę za późno. Zrobił tak, jak go Peter poprosił.

— Co zamierzasz...

Para wystrzelonych pajęczyn, uderzyła w górną framugę okna i rozmyta smuga niebieskiego i czerwonego, wpadła przez okno do sypialni Bruce'a. Peter skulony, potoczył się po podłodze, zatrzymując się dopiero po uderzeniu w ścianę z imponującym hukiem.

— Jezus. — Bruce szybko zamknął okno i opuścił rolety. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Świetnie — powiedział Peter. Wylądował na ścianie na czworakach i utknął tak w miejscu, prawie pół metra nad ziemią, zanim opuścił nogi. Wyprostował się i uwolnił się od plecaka, który przywiązał do piersi, nim opuścił go na podłogę. — Przepraszam za dramatyczne wejście. Chciałem się tutaj dostać jak najszybciej, by nikt mnie nie zauważył. Wiesz, biały dzień i wszystko. — Rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Jesteś tutaj sam?

— Tak. — Bruce podszedł do laptopa, wciąż utrzymując rozmowę. — Tony i Potts zarówno załatwiają służbowe interesy i nie przewiedziano dzisiaj tutaj żadnych pracowników , więc... tak. Jesteśmy tutaj sami.

Bruce odwrócił się ponownie do niego i zamilkł niezręcznie. Teraz, gdy znał prawdę, to było niemal bolesne, jak to było oczywiste. Peter był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, ale wciąż jego kończyny były zbyt długie. Jeszcze rósł do swojego ciała. Jego delikatne wiercenie się na miejscu i opuszczony wzrok zdradzały jego młodość, tak dobrze, że Bruce mógł się uderzyć, za niedostrzeganie tego wcześniej.

— Posłuchaj — powiedział Peter, ale potem zamilknął, by wziąć głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuować: — Chcę przeprosić. Miałeś rację... Powinienem coś powiedzieć. — Po kolejnej chwili wiercenia się na miejscu, usiadł na skraju łóżka. — To właśnie nigdy wcześniej nie było poruszane i w każdym razie wydawało mi się mało istotne. A w nocy... — Potarł stopą o podłogę. — Myślałem, by ci o tym powiedzieć, ale wtedy to zrobiliśmy i to było dobre. Nie chciałem, by się to skończyło.

W ustach Bruce'a zaschło. Pocierając szczękę, nie mógł nie spojrzeć na dłonie Petera. Rozluźniał je i zaciskał, przez co spandeks tworzył małe wybrzuszenia na jego knykciach. Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował pozbyć się dymu, wciąż krążącego w jego głowie.

— Więc, um. Zapewne to był mój błąd. — Peter wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. — Przepraszam.

— Nie. To znaczy, jest okej. — Bruce czuł zaniepokojenie, tak jakby ponownie był nastolatkiem, gdy usiadł na łóżku obok Petera. — Ty również miałeś rację... Nigdy o to nie zapytałem. — Opuścił ramiona i pochylił się do przodu. Peter nie zrozumie, co to tak naprawdę oznacza, ale i tak musiał to powiedzieć. — Przepraszam, że straciłem nad sobą opanowanie. Nie jestem... taki.

— Tak. Wiem. — Peter roześmiał się słabo. — Szczerze mówiąc, byłeś trochę przerażający.

Bruce skrzywił się.

— Powiedziano mi to wcześniej. To jeden z powodów, dla których wolę pracować sam.

— Mają terapie do tego — dokuczał mu Peter. — Panowanie nad gniewem. To nie jest dobre dla serca, _nawet_ bez twojego stanu do tego.

— Nie. — Bruce spojrzał na podłogę. — To nie jest.

Obaj zamilkli w niezręcznej cisze. W czasie gdy Bruce starał się wymyślić, co powiedzieć, jego pierś zacisnęła się boleśnie z poczucia samotności. Już _tęsknił_ za Peterem. Za całym ich nieszkodliwym flirtem, wszystkimi egoistycznymi fantazjami, którym oddawał się w samotności. Aż do ostatniej nocy nie sądził, że zakończy się to czymkolwiek. Było niewiele rzeczy na świecie, którymi mógł się rozkoszować. Ukryta i haniebna część niego była nawet zła na Petera, że pozbawił go tego.

— Co się teraz stanie? — zapytał ostrożnie Peter. — Jeśli nie chcesz mnie widzieć, nie będę cię niepokoić, ale lubiłem tutaj przychodzić.

— I ja lubiłem mieć cię tutaj — przyznał Bruce. — Zapewniałeś mi miłą rozrywką.

— Możemy udawać, że nic się nie stało. Prawda?

— Nie wiem. — Nawet będąc tylko obok Petera, przypominał sobie o zbyt długich ramionach, owiniętych wokół niego, przyjemnym cieple drugiego ciała i dyszącym oddechu. To sprawiło, że czuł zarówno pragnienie i zgorzknienie. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą począć. — Nie wiem, Petere. Być może nie będę mógł tu zostać na dłużej.

— Co? — Peter wyprostował się. — Dlaczego? Gdzie idziesz?

— Moja sytuacja mieszkaniowa u Tony'ego nigdy nie była stała — kontynuował Bruce. Był przytłoczony, szerokimi otworami na oczy, w masce Spider-mana, skierowanymi na niego, ale nie byłby bardziej zadowolony, gdyby patrzył bezpośrednio na twarz Petera. — Zaprosił mnie tutaj, bym mógł skorzystać z jego sprzętu laboratoryjnego do swojej pracy, ale zrobiłem wszystko, co już mogłem. Nienawidzę tego miasta. — Spojrzał na okno i światło przebijające się przez szkło. — Nadszedł czas, bym ruszył dalej.

Peter wpatrywał się w niego. Bruce mógł poczuć, jak jego ciało się spięło i to zaniepokoiło mężczyznę.

— Pieprzysz — wypluł z siebie Peter i zerwał się z łóżka. — Naukowiec twojego pokroju po prostu zrezygnuje z najlepszego laboratorium w kraju? Zrezygnujesz ze swobody jaką masz w Wieży Starka? Musiałbyś być _szalony_.

— Nie rozumiesz — stwierdził Bruce.

— Rozumiem, że nie powiedziałeś ani słowa o wielkiej wiadomości z _ostatniej_ nocy. Jeśli nie chcesz żebym tu przychodził, wystarczy powiedzieć. Może jesteś starszy ode mnie o dwadzieścia lat, ale nie jestem idiotą, w porządku?

Bruce potrząsnął głową. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał, to wdać się w kolejną kłótnię. Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął mówić, by upewnić się, że powie dokładnie to, co miał na myśli.

— Nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć. To co ci powiedziałem jest prawdą. Moja sytuacja jest skomplikowana.

— Masz na myśli to, że twoja sytuacja związana jest z tym, że oficjalnie jesteś martwy — powiedział Peter.

Bruce odchylił się do tyłu.

— Co?

— W końcu się zorientowałem — Peter mówił dalej, chociaż nie brzmiał na tak pewnego siebie jakby chciał. — Słyszałem, że miałeś wypadek... Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz.

Bruce zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Musiał skoncentrować się na oddechu, by był spokojny i równomierny.

— Kto ci powiedział?

— To bez znaczenia.

— To _ma_ znaczenie. Ludzie mogą mnie szukać. — Bruce zsunął się na krawędź łóżka. — Czy powiedziałeś komukolwiek, że tutaj jestem?

Język ciała Petera zdradził go zanim się odezwał.

— Nikomu, o kogo musiał byś się martwić — powiedział. — Zaufaj mi, Bruce. Jestem ostatnią osobą, która by cię zdradziła. Pamiętasz?

Bruce znów pokręcił głową. Chciał uciec. Już raz stracił nerwy przy Peterze i nie był pewny, czy mógłby sobie wybaczyć, gdyby się to powtórzyło, nawet jeśli stałoby się to przez coś tak ważnego, jak wyjawienie jego miejsca pobytu. Kiedy zamknął oczy, przypomniał sobie jak Tony paplał mu do ucha i jakoś poczuł się spokojniejszy.

— Ufam ci — powiedział. — Muszę być po prostu ostrożny. Jest wiele rzeczy, o których o mnie nie wiesz, Peterze.

— Wiem. — Peter przenosił ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, aż wreszcie udał się do swojego porzuconego plecaka. — To jest drugi powód, dla którego przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać.

Bruce poczuł pierwsze oznaki lęku.

— O co chodzi?

Peter wyjął małą, szklaną fiolkę z plecaka i rzucił ją do Bruce'a.

— Czy wiesz, co to jest?

Bruce złapał fiolkę, ale najpierw musiał wziąć swoje okulary z nocnej szafki, zanim mógł wystarczająco przyjrzeć się jej zawartości — dużemu czerwono-niebieskiemu pająkowi.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego pająka — powiedział. — Ale także nie jestem ekspertem. — Spoglądał między fiolką a Peterem, zanim domyślił się, co to jest. — To jeden z pająków Oscorp. Te które wytwarzały dla nich pajęczynę.

— Tak. — Chłopak ponownie stanął przed nim. — Kiedy po raz pierwszy poszedłem do Oscorp, to jakby schowało się na mnie. Nie ukradłem go. Przynajmniej nie celowo.

Bruce miał zamiar zapytać, jak pobiera od niego pajęczynę, ale delikatne potrząsanie fiolką pokazało, że pająk nie żyje.

— Jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, te pająki zostały napromieniowane — powiedział. — Nie jest bezpiecznie go trzymać, nawet jeśli jest martwy.

— Już niewiele może mi zrobić — stwierdził Peter. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Ugryzł mnie.

— _Ugryzł_?

— I to mnie zmieniło — kontynuował Peter. — To jest powód, dla którego mogę zrobić te wszystkie bohaterskie rzeczy. To sprawiło, że w jakiś sposób jestem silniejszy, szybszy, bardziej elastyczny. Wiem, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale dał mi super moce. To jest powód, dla którego mogę to zrobić.

Peter przykucnął, a później skoczył. Zrobił w powietrzu salto do tyłu i wylądował wszystkimi czterema kończynami na suficie. Bruce widział już kilka razy jego umiejętności, ale za każdym razem był zaskoczony. Wpatrywał się otwarcie, jak Peter przeszedł po suficie, a później przyczepił się do niego tylko za pomocą stóp, aby udowodnić, swój punkt widzenia. To było tak fascynujące, że Bruce przez moment zapomniał o wszystkich kłótniach, które doprowadziły do tego momentu. Nie starał się nawet znaleźć samodzielnie odpowiedzi, po prostu zapytał:

— Jak ty to robisz?

— Szczerze, to nie wiem. — Peter odkleił się od sufitu i wylądował na czubkach swoich palców. Jego bilans był niemal idealny. Gdy znów stanął normalnie, zmierzył się z całą swoją powagą z Bruce'em. — Miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi to zrozumieć.

— Ja...? — Bruce spojrzał jeszcze raz na pająka w dłoniach i oblizał usta. — Sam nie wiem...

— Mówiłeś, że twoją dziedziną są zmutowane geny — nalegał Peter, podchodząc bliżej. —Mutacje spowodowane napromieniowaniem. To jest to, co miałeś na myśli, kiedy mówiłeś że ty i doktor Connors siedzieliście w podobnej dziedzinie, czyż nie? Co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie możesz mnie studiować. Powiedzieć mi jak to się stało i czy jest to na stałe.

— Zwolnij — uspokoił go Bruce. Jego puls był szybszy niż by chciał, a nie mógł być pociągnięty przez pęd Petera. — Czy ty naprawdę twierdzisz, że napromieniowany pająk dał ci możliwość chodzenia po ścianach?

— Wiem, wiem. Ale taka jest prawda. — Peter ściągnął rękawiczki i rzucił je gdzieś w kierunku plecaka. — Teraz. Daj mi swoje dłonie.

Bruce'owi ponownie zaschło w ustach. Położył fiolkę na biurku za nim i odwrócił się, nie wiedząc, co go czeka. Gdy podniósł ręce, przyszło mu do głowy, że nigdy nie wiedział dłoni Petera bez rękawiczek. Lub żadnej innej odsłoniętej części jego ciała, oprócz dolnej części twarzy. To było dziwnie przerażające, ale przycisnął wewnętrzną część dłoni, do rąk Petera. Początkowo nic nie czuł i już miał zapytać Petera, na co czekają, gdy coś załaskotało go w skórę. Kiedy próbował zabrać dłonie, ręce Petera poszły razem z nimi. Nie mógł ich odczepić, nawet jeśli chłopak nie trzymał go, a jego dłonie wciąż były idealnie rozprostowane.

— To łaskocze — powiedział Bruce, zginając dłonie, by móc poczuć, jak skóra Petera delikatnie się rozciąga. To nie była taktowna reakcja, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy fascynacja sprawiała, że się szczerzył. — Możesz to zrobić poprzez kostium? Przypuszczam, że pomaga, że materiał jest porowaty. — Przyciągnął bliżej ręce Petera. — To niewiarygodne. Faktycznie jad pająka zmienił części twego DNA, by dać ci włoski parzydełkowe? Czy tylko twoje dłonie i stopy je posiadają, czy są one na całych kończynach?

— Um, tylko dłonie i stopy, o ile wiem — powiedział Peter. — Nie próbowałem z niczym innym. To jest głównie mimowolne.

— To... nadzwyczajne. — Bruce potrząsnął delikatnie dłońmi, a Peter go uwolnił. Potem odwrócił ręce chłopaka i potarł kciukami centralną część jego dłoni, sprawdzając, czy może poczuć maleńkie włoski. — Chciałbym mieć teraz mikroskop.

Bruce podniósł głowę. Chociaż twarz Petera była wciąż ukryta za maską, poczuł zmiany zachodzące w niej. Peter był spięty i niemal nie oddychał. Bruce szybko spoważniał. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, że ma do czynienia z czymś więcej niż eksperymentem naukowym.

— Czego potrzebujesz ode mnie?

— Nie wiem — powiedział Peter. Jego palce zacisnęły się niepewnie na dłoniach mężczyzny. — Ale chcę zrozumieć, co się ze mną dzieje, a ty jesteś jedynym, który może mi na to udzielić odpowiedzi. — Prychnął jakby z rozbawieniem, ale Bruce mógł usłyszeć ukrytą pod tym nutkę frustracji. — I to nie tylko w sprawach związanych z pająkiem.

Bruce przełknął. Rozumiał, co czuje Peter i to powodowało u niego świeże poczucie winy, ciążące mu na żołądku. Nie każdy musiał znosić przykrości i strach związane ze wściekłym potworem znajdującym się pod skórą, ale niemal zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak to być niewyrośniętym nastolatkiem na skraju samorealizacji. Odepchnął na bok swoje egoistyczne obawy i obrócił dłonie Petera tak, by móc je odpowiednio trzymać.

— Czy to był twój pierwszy raz? — zapytał ostrożnie, starając się nie pamiętać zbyt wielu szczegółów z ich zbliżenia, ze względu na swoje serce. — Bycie... fizycznie z innym mężczyzną?

Peter poruszył się niespokojnie.

— _W ogóle_ po drugiej bazie — przyznał. — Nie miałem pojęcia, co do cholery robię. Jestem trochę zaskoczony, że nie odrzuciłeś mnie w połowie.

Bruce zachichotał i był pewien, że się zarumienił. I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o nie wspominanie.

— Byłeś w porządku — powiedział. — Więcej niż w porządku.

— Naprawdę?

Zapał ukryty w jego głosie, był dziwnie zakaźny.

— Tak — potwierdził Bruce. Nie był pewien, czy dobrze postępuje zachęcając Petera, ale nie chciał go również zniechęcić. — Z pewnością nie mogłem stwierdzić, że nie masz doświadczenia.

— Dobrze — roześmiał się Peter. — Ponieważ, do tego wszystkiego, potrzebne było mi to, że jestem okropny w łóżku.

Bruce zaśmiał się razem z nim, chociaż jego pierś zacisnęła się mocno.

— To było na tyle z nieudawania, że się to nie stało.

Peter zacisnął ręce na jego.

— Czy to... — wzruszył ramionami. — Czy to byłoby naprawdę tak złe?

Bruce westchnął.

— Peter.

— Nie chcę rozpoczynać kolejnej kłótni — powiedział prędko. — Ale szczerze mówiąc, gdy kot jest już wyjęty z worka, że tak powiem, to nie jest jakaś wielka sprawa. — Puścił ręce Bruce'a i dotknął jego klatki piersiowej. — Jestem nastolatkiem. Nie jestem _toksyczny_.

— W rzeczywistości, jesteś potencjalnie radioaktywny — poprawił go Bruce. Objął talię Petera, niemal bez zastanowienia. — Ale myślę, że nie jesteś jedyny.

— Och? — Peter pociągnął szlafrok Bruce'a. — Czy święcisz pod tym? — Bruce zarumienił się ponownie, ale zanim zdążył się odsunąć, Peter przysunął się bliżej. — Poważnie, Bruce — powiedział. — Dlaczego to ma znaczenie?

Bruce chciał odpowiedzieć. _Tylko dlatego_, że był na szczycie jego pośpiesznie sporządzonej listy powodów, ale nie doszedł nawet tak daleko. Peter był ciepły oraz w jego ramionach i być może, nie miało to tak wielkiego znaczenia, jak myślał. Potrząsnął głową, starając się być racjonalnym, ale wtedy Peter przechylił głowę i to było zbyt wiele, by mógł się oprzeć. Został na miejscu i pozwolił, by Peter go pocałował.

To było dziwne, robić to przez maskę. Czuł swoimi ustami miękką strukturę gumy i chociaż uważał się za człowieka, z niewielką ilością fetyszy, musiał przyznać, że cieszy go to uczucie. Gdy ręce Petera nacisnęły jego klatkę piersiową, wyobrażał sobie, jak by to było, mieć je na nagiej skórze. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zadrżał i oddał pocałunek. Mając nawet tyle odwagi, by przesunąć językiem po zgrubieniach gumy na masce.

Peter zaczął ściągać maskę. Przeciągnął ją ponad swoje usta, zanim Bruce go powstrzymał.

— Zostaw ją — powiedział. To było samolubne i głupie, ale nie był pewien, czy mógłby sobie poradzić, gdyby zobaczył twarz Petera i dostrzegł różnicę w ich wieku. — Obiecałeś.

Peter zaśmiał się nie mogąc oddychać i pochylił się w jego stronę. Poczucie buntu przytłoczyło Bruce'a. Miał tu coś i nagle nie mógł wymyśleć wystarczającego powodu, by to zostawić. Nie Petera. Tony'ego, Wieże i postępu, który poczynił. Jedna głupia kłótnia nic nie znaczyła, a on wciąż potrafił zachować kontrolę. Był tu z jakiegoś powodu i to znaczyło dla niego więcej, niż naruszenie przyzwoitości społecznej, przez zakochanie się w upartym nastolatku.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Bruce. Potarł zachęcająco plecy Petera. — Pomogę ci jak tylko będę mógł. Na razie nigdzie nie odejdę.

— Dobrze. — Peter oblizał wargi. — Czy to oznacza...?

— Jedna rzecz na raz. — Bruce postawił go do pionu. Część niego była szczęśliwa z możliwości powtórzenia poprzedniej nocy, ale koncentrował się na najważniejszym. — Wezmę próbkę krwi do analizy — powiedział Peterowi, prowadząc go do następnego pomieszczenia, gdzie były jego osobiste narzędzia i wyposażenie. — Zatrzymam na chwilę tego pająka, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu. Nie jestem jednak pewien, ile się od niego dowiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie żyje od pewnego czasu.

Peter obserwował jak wyciąga strzykawkę z torby.

— Co jeśli miałbym żywego? — zapytał.

— Byłoby to ogromną pomocą. — Bruce przyciągnął parę krzeseł i wskazał na jedno z nich nakłaniając Petera, by usiadł na nim, podczas gdy przygotowywał igłę. — Mając żywego osobnika, mógłbym obserwować ilość promieniowania jakie wydziela, a nawet, może, pozyskałbym próbkę jadu. To może być jedyny sposób, by wiedzieć na pewno, jakie są jego zdolności do mutacji.

Peter usiadł i podwinął rękaw. Milczał, gdy Bruce przetarł jego ramię wacikiem nasączonym alkoholem. Mężczyźnie zajęło chwilę, by zrozumieć, o czym myśli.

— Nie wpadaj na żadne głupie pomysły — ostrzegł go Bruce.

— Jest tylko jeden sposób, by dostać żywego pająka — powiedział Peter.

— Nie. — Bruce spojrzał na niego poważnie, a przynajmniej na tyle, ile to było możliwe, przez ograniczenie w postaci maski. — Wiem, jak się czujesz, ale to nie jest warte ryzyka. Znajdziemy odpowiedzi dzięki temu, co mamy. W porządku?

Peter zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął głową.

— W porządku.

Bruce pobrał krew i natychmiast zaczął szykować miejsce na badania.

— Być może będę musiał zejść na dół, aby zrobić właściwą analizę krwi — powiedział do siebie. — Bez informowania całego laboratorium, skąd ona pochodzi. Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, jeśli poproszę Tony'ego o pomoc?

— Jasne, że nie. — Peter przycisnął kilka razy wacik do ramienia, zanim pociągnął z powrotem rękaw na dół. — Wciąż chciałbym się z nim spotkać w pewnym czasie. Chyba, że... — zaczął wiercić się na swoim miejscu. — Czy on wie? O... o nas?

Bruce skrzywił się.

— Nie powiedziałem mu żadnych szczegółów, ale jestem pewien, że w końcu sam to zrozumie. Zajmę się nim wtedy — posłał Peterowi sympatyczny uśmiech. — Po prostu skup się przez chwilę na sobie, okej?

— Tak. — Peter opuścił maskę. — Myślę, że powinienem już iść.

Bruce podszedł z powrotem do okna w sypialni i otworzył je.

— Zaraz się za to wezmę — powiedział. — Oczywiście po tym, jak trochę się ogarnę. Mam teraz twój numer, więc mogę do ciebie zadzwonić, jak się czegoś dowiem.

— Zatem w porządku. — Peter chwycił swój plecak. — Dbaj o mojego pająka. Wiem, że jest już martwy i wszystko, ale... sam wiesz. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ma wartość sentymentalną.

— Rozumiem — uspokoił go Bruce. — Będę o niego dbać — chwycił dłoń Petera i uścisnął ją. — Wiem, co przechodzisz. Wierz mi albo nie. Razem to zrozumiemy, obiecuję.

Peter chwycił rękę Bruce'a w obie dłonie.

— Dziękuję.

Kiedy Peter oddalił się na swojej pajęczynie, Bruce odwrócił się z powrotem do pomieszczenia i wziął szklaną fiolkę z biurka.

— Jad pająka — mruknął do siebie, obracając ją w dłoniach.

Wydawało się to śmieszne, ale był wdzięczny, za taką niezwykłą zagadkę, która utrzyma go zajętego.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

— Nie wpadaj na żadne głupie pomysły — powiedział do siebie Peter. — Jasne.

Słońce zaszło i tylko jedynym jasnym punktem, były światła widoczne z okien budynku Oscorp, kiedy to ostatni naukowcy i pracownicy budowlani, wychodzili do domu. Przykucnął na dachu budynku naprzeciwko, obserwując jak kolejne światła gasną, zostawiając tylko te na schodach awaryjnych. Na swój standardowy strój założył czarny dres i kominiarkę, czyniąc się niemal niewidoczny, na tle nieoświetlonej panoramy. Przez to wszystko, czuł mdłości, ale ostatnią rzeczą jaką pragnął, było, by ktoś go rozpoznał.

Budynek Oscorp wciąż był w trakcie odbudowy. Po ataku na miasto przez doktora Connora, firma miała do czynienia z kilkoma sprawami sądowymi i postępowaniami sądowniczymi, które spowolniły prace. Wyższe piętra, gdzie doktor Connors miał swoje laboratoria, zostały wyłączone z użytku i dostęp do nich mieli tylko pracownicy budowy. W budynku nie było nikogo po standardowych godzinach pracy i miał nadzieję, że również w tym czasie, była jedynie minimalna ochrona. To była najlepsza okazja jaką miał lub będzie miał Peter.

Nie mógł czekać. Jego poranne spotkanie z Bruce'em poszło lepiej niż się spodziewał, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że mężczyzna próbował go uspokoić obietnicami. W każdej chwili mógł pojawić się w Wieży, tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że Bruce odszedł, a jego szansa na odpowiedzi, zniknęła razem z nim. Jeżeli próbka jego krwi nie była wystarczająca, to Peter będzie musiał znaleźć coś innego, dopóki miał na to okazję.

— Oscorp ma ich tysiące, nie zauważą braku jednego — wymamrotał Peter, próbując dodać sobie odwagi. — Wejdę tam, dostanę jednego i wyjdę stamtąd. Łatwizna. I tak są mi winni. — Przeniósł się na krawędź dachu. — To będzie w porządku. Całkowicie w porządku.

Peter poczekał jeszcze kilka minut, obserwując jak światła są włączane i wyłączane w różnych pokojach, gdy ochrona robiła swój obchód. W końcu nabrał odwagi.

— Dalej, Parker. Bez przeciągania. Miejmy to już za sobą.

Kilka strzałów pajęczyny później, Peter znalazł się na dachu. Według niego, wymagał jeszcze wiele pracy ze strony ekipy budowlanej. Wciąż mógł łatwo zidentyfikować każde wykonane pękniecie. Przynajmniej usunięto plamy. Peter, starał się jak najlepiej ukryć, gdy przemykał obok maszyn budowlanych i przeszedł pod jedną z zewnętrznych kamer. Po tym obrzucił spojrzeniem cały dach, zauważając na jego końcu dźwig z czymś co wyglądało, jak nowy znak Oscorp, pokryty grubymi plandekami, jakby po prostu czekał, by umieścić go na miejscu.

System wentylacyjny był zawsze dobrym punktem do zakradnięcia się do środka. Peterowi nie podobał się pomysł poruszania się po kilku piętrach za jego pomocą, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu unikał kamer. Temperatura na zewnątrz była dość przyjemna, przez co przepływ powietrza, przepływający przez nie, będzie duży.

— Bardziej jak szczur niż pająk — narzekał Peter, wspinając się po ścianie i odkręcając kamerę na tyle, by nie uchwyciła jego wejścia do szybu wentylacyjnego. — Ale muszę to zrobić.

Otwór wentylacyjny był wąski, ale Peterowi większości udawało się przez nie przejść. Powoli i cierpliwie schodził niżej, prześlizgując się przez magazynki i łazienki, gdy potrzebował odpocząć oraz zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak gorąco i nieprzyjemnie, w dwóch warstwach ubrania. Czuł pot spływający mu po plecach.

Kilka razy zastanawiał się, co powie Bruce, kiedy pokaże się mu ze swoją nielegalnie zdobytą zdobyczą, tylko po to by zmotywować się dalszego działania. Bruce mógł twierdzić, że go rozumie, ale nie był super mutantem, który potrzebował odpowiedzi.

Kiedy Peter osiągnął sześćdziesiąte drugie piętro, jego prawdziwa praca się zaczęła. Korzystając z łomu wyjętego z plecaka, otworzył panele sufitowe najbliżej ujścia korytarza i wychylił się, odnajdując pobliskie kamery. Pełzając po suficie zlokalizował odpowiednią kamerę i zmienił jej kąt, tak by nie obejmowała swoim obiektywem drzwi. Opadł na ziemię i prześlizgnął się do środka.

Miasto było oświetlone światłami. Peter pozwolił, by znajomość panoramy Nowego Jorku go uspokoiła, zanim ruszył dalej. Czołgał się po suficie, z plecakiem umieszczonym na piersi, unikając lub odkręcając kamery bezpieczeństwo, jeśli było to konieczne. Włosy na karku stanęły mu, gdy przemierzał trasę, podjętą wcześniej przez niego, która prowadziła do laboratorium rozwoju biologicznego.

Peter był dość pewny, że po tym, jak jeden z naukowców stał się przestępcą, Oscorp zmienił swój kod zabezpieczający do laboratorium. Dlatego uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie nie używać tego, którego pamiętał i za to zdecydował się na użycie niezawodnego łomu, by otworzyć panele sufitowe tuż nad drzwiami. Zajęło mu to więcej czasu i więcej hałasu niżby chciał. Kilka razy zatrzymał się, by nadsłuchiwać kroków nadchodzącego strażnika. Nic nie słysząc, wciąż pracował łomem, aż znalazł się nad sufitem. Po poradzeniu sobie z kolejnymi panelami sufitowymi, opadł na podłogę laboratorium.

Wszystko było takie jak pamiętał. Maszyny stojące pod ścianami, tkana i skręcana w młotki pajęcza nić, już przygotowane naboje zawierające ją. Peter przebiegł palcami po gotowych produktach, powtarzając sobie surowo, że nie zabierze żadnego z nich. Przekradł się cichaczem przez pokój, nie dotykając niczego innego, aż dotarł do oddalonych drzwi.

— Nadchodzimy — wyszeptał. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka.

Nie czuł tego samego, co za pierwszym razem. Doświadczenie łagodziło jego podekscytowanie, które czuł za pierwszym razem i pozostawiając go bez tchu, a nawet z pewną dozą ostrożności. Patrzył jak pająki biegają w górę i w dół pajęczyny. Ponownie pomyślał o dezaprobacie Bruce'a. Było już jednak za późno na wycofanie się. Peter wyciągnął plastikowy pojemnik z plecaka i podszedł bliżej.

— Tym razem będę pamiętać, by karmić cię owadami — obiecał, używając pokrywy, by włożyć jednego z pająków do pojemnika.

Gdy tylko zatrzasnął przykrywkę, pająki stały się niespokojne. Peter zachował duży spokój, nie mając zamiaru powtórzyć swojego wcześniejszego błędu, ale wtedy właśnie, usłyszał co je zaniepokoiło. Dźwięk biegnących osób rozbrzmiewał po całym laboratorium. Klamka odwróciła się i Peter nie miał gdzie uciec, jedynie tylko w górę.

Smuga światła z latarki omiotła laboratorium, powodując ucieczkę pająków. Peter przywarł jak tylko się dało do rogu sufitu, gdy strażnik wszedł do środka, rozglądając się.

— Nic nie wiedzę — powiedział do kogoś za nim.

— Wiem, że ktoś tu jest — odpowiedział drugi głos. — Coś włączyło czujnik nacisku w kanale w suficie.

— Sufit — powtórzył pierwszy strażnik w zamyśleniu. Peter mógł tylko w panice patrzeć, jak promień światła z latarki wędruję po ścianie, w górę.

Peter ruszył zanim dotarło do niego co robi. Nie dając sobie czasu na wątpliwości, skoczył, przyklejając dłonie do ściany tuż nad drzwiami, tak by móc odchylić nogi do tyłu, a następnie uderzyć kolanami w pierś strażnika , wysyłając go na korytarz. Miał nadzieję, że drugi mężczyzna był niedaleko i został obalony na ziemię razem ze swoim przyjacielem, ale nie miał takiego szczęścia. Nie był wystarczająco szybki, by uciec. Trzeci strażnik pojawił się na korytarzu. Peter w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, żeby nie używać pajęczyny. Zamiast tego, rzucił się na drugiego strażnika nim ten wyciągnął broń. Było to wystarczające, aby powalić człowieka. Gdy tylko znalazł się na plecach, Peter ruszył przed siebie, kopiąc ostatniego strażnika i usuwając go z drogi. Popędził wzdłuż korytarza.

— Naruszenie bezpieczeństwa! — jeden z mężczyzn krzyczał do krótkofalówki. — Sześćdziesiąte drugie piętro, zachodni korytarz!

— Wynosić się z sześćdziesiątego drugiego — wymamrotał Peter, biegnąc obok drzwi prowadzących do laboratorium, których używał wcześniej. — Wynosić się z sześćdziesiątego drugiego, wynosić...

Drzwi prowadzące do klatki schodowej otworzyły się i pojawił się kolejny strażnik. Peter bez wahania zmierzył z nim i wbiegł na górę po schodach. Nie miał pojęcia jak wiele strażników jest w budynku, ale nie dostrzegł żadnej broni u mężczyzn, ale byli na tyle dobrze zorganizowani, że mogli go osaczyć na klatce schodowej. Po zaledwie dwóch piętrach, porzucił swoją drogę ucieczki, na rzecz windy towarowej. Kiedy już udało mu się zaklinować palce między skrzydłami drzwi, nie miał problemu, by je otworzyć.

— To jest właśnie ta chwila, by powiedzieć: „A nie mówiłem" — narzekał Peter, wspinając się po kablu windy. Słyszał ryk alarmu rozbrzmiewającego w okolicznych korytarzach i laboratoriach. — Jeśli zostanę złapany to dostanę taki wykład…

Peter wspinał się, krok po kroku, przez kolejne dziesięć pięter. Zrobiłby to szybciej za pomocą pajęczyny, ale kiedy już został nakryty w laboratorium rozwoju biologicznego, nie chciał zostawiać dookoła żadnych więcej dowodów tożsamości. Być może był to bezsensowny trud. Starał się pozostać skupiony mimo kołaczącego się serca i zmęczenia rosnącego z każdym mijanym piętrem.

Wydawało się, że winda towarowa prowadzi, aż na dach. Peter mógł się uderzyć za to, że nie pomyślał o niej wcześniej. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że myślał o niej, ale uznał, że strażnicy będą poruszać się za jej pomocą. Zatrzymał się, wpatrując się w windę, którą nie poruszyła się ani razu od jego wspinaczki. Ochrona powinna już się zorientować, gdzie był, ale wydawało się, że nie podjęli nawet żadnej próby, by go zatrzymać. To powodowało, że był zdenerwowany.

Dotarł na szczyt szybu. Upewniając się, że jego plecak wciąż jest dobrze przymocowany, skoczył w kierunku drzwi. Z stopami przyklejonymi do powierzchni, wsunął palce między szczelinę i pociągnął, otwierając drzwi. Uchylił ich skrzydła jedynie na piętnaście centymetrów, gdy lufa pistoletu pojawiła się w powstałym otworze, wskazując wprost na jego klatkę piersiową.

— Nie ruszaj się — powiedział głos, po drugiej stronie.

Peter zamarł. Światła były zapalone, przez co mógł zobaczył zamglone sylwetki, z półtuzina uzbrojonych w karabiny strażników, obserwujących go.

— Zdecydowanie jest to moment na: „A nie mówiłem" — powiedział do siebie.

— Wyjdź z rękami w górze — kazał stojący na przedzie strażnik.

— Okej, okej. Nie strzelać. Nie jestem uzbrojony. — Peter przesunął stopy bliżej drzwi, napinając ciało, podczas gdy szybko konstruował plan. — Ale może ktoś mi pomóc z tymi drzwiami? Są o wiele trudniejsze do otwarcia, niż się wydają.

Strażnik dał znać dwóm swoim towarzyszom, by podeszli bliżej. Schowali broń tak, by móc uchwycić skrzydła drzwi. Peter udawał, że wymaga to od niego więcej siły, niż było naprawdę, zanim otworzył je na tyle, by móc przez nie przejść. Z pędem osiągniętym przez wybicie się z obu nóg, powalił dwójkę mężczyzn. Rozbrzmiały krzyki, ale Peter już opadał na ziemię. Szybki kopniak ściął z nóg pozostałych strażników. Nim ktokolwiek z nich ponownie wstał, Peter już uciekł.

Krawędź dachu nie była za daleko. Nawet wtedy gdyby strażnicy zaczęliby strzelać, Peter zdążyłby jej dosięgnąć, a dookoła było wystarczająco sprzętu, by móc ukryć się za nim, biegnąc zygzakiem, przez co był pewien, że uda mu się to zrobić. W swoim przebraniu był niczym więcej niż smugą cienia i nawet przeszkoleni strażnicy Oscorp, nie mogli go zatrzymać. To nie powstrzymało ich jednak od prób.

Z perspektywy czasu, Peter myślał o tym jak o złej Karmie. Był zalewie kilka kroków od uwolnienia się z tej sytuacji, gdy zabłąkana kula, wystrzelona przez jednego ze strażników, odbiła się od maszyny budowlanej i uderzyła w słabo zabezpieczony zbiornik z propanem. Wybuch był na tyle blisko, że zmiotło Petera z nóg, który uderzył twarzą w zbiór stalowych belek. Jego mózg obij się boleśnie o czaszkę. Jęknął, gdy poczuł smak krwi w ustach. _A było wystarczająco blisko, by skoczyć_ — pomyślał, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na dach. Widział tylko rozmazane sylwetki strażników. Przypuszczał, że żaden z nich nie stoi bardziej pewnie na nogach od niego. Ostry dźwięk metalu o metal sprawił, że szybko odzyskał koncentrację.

Eksplozja wstrząsnęła nowym znakiem Oscorp, znajdującym się na drewnianych belkach. Szkło rozbiło się i rama zapiszczała, gdy rozbiła się o krawędź dachu i zaczęła się przechylać. Jej podłużny kształt nadał mu na tyle pędu, by móc toczyć się dalej. Peter przeklął na myśl, ilu ludzi wędruje na chodniku, poniżej. Jego ucieczka została zapomniana, za pomocą lassa stworzonego za pomocą pajęczyny, chwycił krawędź znaku. Używając obu rąk pociągnął za niego, mając nadzieję, że jeśli uda mu się powstrzymać bezwładność znaku, będzie mógł go z powrotem umieścić stabilnie na dachu.

Kula śmignęła z dołu, przy boku Petera. To było tylko draśnięcie, ale ukłucie bólu wstrząsnęło nim i stracił przyczepność. Znak dalej się ześlizgiwał, a on razem z nim. W uszach Petera szumiało on szybkiego bicia serca, gdy w desperacji puścił jedną dłonią lasso, by móc wystrzelić kolejną pajęczynę. W samą porę przyczepiła się do rusztowania, ale zanim Peter zdążył zebrać siły, pajęczyna szarpnęła się napinając.

Napór przeszedł przez ciało Petera, niczym strzał z bicza. Z tylko jedną ręką trzymającą znak, skręcał pajęczynę i wciągał ją. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku, gdy jego ręka została skręcona. Coś wyskoczyło ze swojego miejsca z obrzydliwym dźwiękiem, a ból przeszył jego ramię. Wciąż trzymając pajęczynę, starał się przełożyć całą swoją siłę na zdrową rękę. Nie mógł pozwolić, by znak spadł. Pomyślał o płaczącym ośmiolatku pod pachą i nie mógł znieść myśli o upadku znaku.

— Stój! — krzyknął jeden ze strażników.

Stopy Petera przesunęły się po dachu, gdy pot, wręcz parował pod kapturem jego bluzy. Spojrzał na zbliżających się strażników z gniewem i niedowierzaniem.

— Do cholery, jaki macie problem?

Strażnicy przyjrzeli się sytuacji i w końcu dotarło do nich, co się dzieje. Na szczęście, gdy to zrozumieli, zaczęli szybko działać. Połowa mężczyzn zajęła się znakiem, wykorzystując swoją wagę, by spróbować go przeciwważyć na dach, podczas gdy reszta pobiegła chwycić łańcuchy i kable, które mogłyby zostać wykorzystane, do przyciągnięcia go z powrotem. Ich metody były dość prymitywne i Peter jęknął oszołomiony, gdy jego uszkodzone ramię, coraz bardziej było wyrywane ze stawu. Czuł kość ramienną ocierającą się o obręcz barkową i miał ochotę zwymiotować. Jeden ze strażników wpadł na dobry pomysł, by przywiązać jeden koniec łańcucha do żurawia przemysłowego. Za pomocą jego przeciwwagi byli wstanie przy skrzypieniu i drżeniu przeciągnąć z powrotem znak na bezpieczne miejsce, na którym mogli go zostawić.

Peter puścił pajęczynę i opadł na kolana. Jego ramię i bok było ogniskiem bólu i ciężko było mu oddychać pod maską, ponieważ był cały zakrwawiony pod nią, dzięki rozbitemu nosowi i wardze. Również wciąż musiał się stąd ulotnić. Strażnicy otoczyli go, wykrzykując polecenia, ale nie był w stanie nic zrobić, dopóki jeden z nich nie powiedział:

— To musi być przebrany Spider-Man.

Ręka zbliżyła się od tyłu do jego głowy. Instynktownie zamachnął się zdrową ręką, uderzając mocno mężczyznę w brzuch. Gdy ten zgiął się w pół, reszta strażników sięgnęła po broń. Peter rzucił się w stronę krawędzi dachu.

Grunt zniknął pod jego nogami. Wiatru szumiał mu w uszach, gdy wystrzelił pajęczynę, nie bacząc na to, gdzie się przyczepi. Pajęczyna napięła się powodując u niego niemalże nie do wytrzymania ból. Zacisnął mocno usta, żeby nie krzyknąć. Uderzył ciężko o przeciwległy budynek. Po pełnej minucie bolesnego, świszczącego oddechu był wstanie spiąć się na dach, skąd mógł ruszyć dalej.

— Idiota — mruknął Peter, skulony w cieniu obok drzwi ewakuacyjnych. — Totalny debil. — Starał poruszyć lewą ręką i skrzywił się, gdy setka igieł, wbiła mu się w ramię i szyję. Zdjął maskę narciarką, ale z wciąż założoną maską Spider-Mana, nie pomogło mu to w ogóle w łatwiejszym oddychaniu. — Cholera. Co teraz?

Syreny policyjne rozbrzmiewały na ulicy poniżej. Dym nadal unosił się nad budynkiem Oscorp i nie zajmie to dużo czasu zanim helikopter wiadomości przyleci, by przyjrzeć się temu bliżej. Peter zdjął całe swoje maskujące przebranie i schował je do plecaka.

— Musisz się stąd wynosić — powiedział do siebie. — Nie możesz tu zostać. Dalej, Parker, wstań. — Podciągnął się na nogi. — Trzeba się stąd wynosić.

Dom był zbyt daleko. Na samą myśl o przekroczeniu zatoki z ramieniem będącym w tym stanie, Peterowi od nowa zaczynało się kręcić w głowie. Zamiast iść do domu jego wzrok padł na znaną, lśniącą więżę widniejącą w oddali. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, ruszył w jej stronę.

OoO

Bruce i Tony byli w laboratorium badając próbkę zadziwiającej krwi Petera, gdy z interkomu rozbrzmiał niespokojny głos Pepper.

— Chłopcy — powiedziała. — Myślę, że chcecie to zobaczyć.

Dołączyli do niej w penthousie, w którym telewizor był włączony na aktualnych wiadomościach.

— Widzimy teraz pierwsze nagranie budynku Oscorp — mówiła prezenterka, gdy helikopter przeleciał nad dachem, z którego unosił się dym. — Według informacji niedawny wybuch miał miejsce na dachu budynku. Przedstawiciele Oscorp oskarżają o to intruza, który został nakryty podczas kradzieży ich technologii, w jednym z wyżej położonych laboratoriów.

Bruce poczuł jak zaciska mu się żołądek.

— Och, Peter.

Tony i Pepper spojrzeli na niego.

— Czyżby to był twój chłopak? — spytał Tony.

— Jestem pewien, że to on. — Bruce otarł usta dłonią. — Cholera, powiedziałem mu, żeby nie robił nic głupiego.

Drugie okno pojawiło się w rogu telewizora.

— Szanowny panie — powiedział JARVIS. — Masz przychodzące połączenie od kapitana Rogersa.

— Połącz go.

Na ekranie pojawiła się powiewająca amerykańska flaga, gdy JARVIS spełnił rozkaz.

— Stark, widzisz to? — spytał Steve, gdy został połączony. — Budynek Oscorp?

— Tak, właśnie oglądam wiadomości. — Tony spojrzał na Bruce'a. — I mam całkiem niezły pomysł, kto za tym stoi. Przypuszczam, że mógłbym założyć zbroję i polecieć tam, by go odebrać.

— Przyciągnąłbyś tym zbyt wiele uwagi — powiedział Bruce. Gdy Tony uniósł brwi dodał: — Nie oddamy go w ręce policji.

Pepper skrzywiła się ze współczuciem.

— To jest poważniejsza sprawa niż skradanie się tutaj. Ktoś mógł zostać ranny.

— Jeszcze nie wiemy, co się stało — argumentował Bruce. — Jestem pewien, że Peter nie przybył tam, _z zamiarem_ spowodowania wybuchu.

— Jestem już na Manhattanie — powiedział Steve. — Jadę do was. Dajcie mi znać, jeśli się czegoś dowiecie.

— Jasne. — Tony przerwał połączenie i zwrócił się ponownie do Bruce'a. — Jest _twoim_ chłopakiem — powiedział. — Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

— On nie jest... — Bruce potarł oczy. — Po prostu, będę czekać. W porządku? Chcę od niego usłyszeć, co się stało.

Podszedł do konsoli obok kanapy i wybrał numer Petera. Jego puls przyśpieszył, gdy słyszał dźwięk połączenia i nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, aż w końcu odezwała się automatyczna poczta. Rozłączył się, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości.

— Cholera.

— Do tej pory nie odnotowano żadnej ofiary. — Ponownie rozbrzmiał głos prezenterki. — Ale wygląda na to, że jest wiele szkód na zewnątrz budynku i...

Przerwał jej dzwonek telefonu. JARVIS posłusznie powiadomił:

— Szanowny panie, masz przychodzące połączenie z numeru, do którego przed chwilą dzwonił doktor Banner.

— Połącz go — powiedzieli jednocześnie Tony i Bruce.

Pojawiło się okno połączenia. Na początku był tylko mechaniczny dźwięk odebranego połączenia. Bruce pochylił się minimalnie, nadsłuchując. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę był to dźwięk ciężkiego oddechu. Jego żołądek ponownie się zacisnął.

— Peter?

— Hej — przywitał go Peter. Jak zawsze, jego głos był stłumiony przez maskę, ale było w nim coś jeszcze, tak jakby mówił pod wielką presją. — Przepraszam, Bruce. Nie wziąłem twej rady do serca.

Gęsia skórka pojawiła się wzdłuż kręgosłupa Bruce'a

— Gdzie jesteś?

— Na zewnątrz. — Nastała długa przerwa. — Pod balkonem pana Starka. Musiałem uciec przed helikopterem.

— Dobrze. — Bruce pozwolił sobie na długie, ciche westchnienie ulgi. Peter był tutaj. Nic mu nie było. Jakoś poradzą sobie z tym wszystkim. — Powinno być teraz bezpiecznie. Wejdź i powiedz mi, co się stało.

Kolejna długa przerwa.

— Nie sadzę, że jestem w stanie to zrobić — powiedział ochryple Peter.

Tony położył dłoń na ramieniu Bruce'a. Ten gest i wspierający wzrok Tony'ego były mile widziane i Bruce natychmiast zrozumiał jego intencje.

— W porządku — powiedział Bruce. — Po prostu tam zostań... przyjdziemy po ciebie.

— Okej...

Tony udał się na balkon. Bruce przed dołączeniem do niego, zwrócił się do Pepper.

— Czy mogłabyś pójść do mojego pokoju i przynieść mi brązową, skórzaną torbę? — zapytał. — Wygląda na to, że jest ranny.

— Oczywiście. — Pepper szybko wyszła z pokoju.

Bruce zatrzymał się na chwilę, by przetrzeć dłońmi twarz, nim wyszedł za Tonym, na zewnątrz. Do tego czasu, Tony zdążył już założyć połowę zbroi.

— Nigdy nie jest nudno w Wielkim Jabłku — stwierdził Tony, umieszczając kawałki zbroi w odpowiednim miejscu.

Bruce nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Cofnął się, gdy Tony skończył się ubierać i zeskoczył z krawędzi dachu. Z niecierpliwością czekać, wsłuchując się wycie silników zbroi Iron Mana, latającego pod balkonem. W końcu Tony pojawił się z kurczowo trzymanym do piersi Peterem. Bruce zaniepokoił się na widok krwi, barwiącej znajomy, niebiesko-czerwony kostium, ale jeszcze bardziej niepokojący był sposób w jaki Peter był zwinięty naprzeciw swojego ratownika. Drżąc i trzymając mocno swój plecak. Gdy wylądowali, Peter uniósł głowę.

— Hej, Bruce — powiedział słabo.

Bruce szybko do nich podszedł i wziął Petera w ramiona.

— Mam go — powiedział, zaskoczony faktem, jak lekki jest chłopak.

Szybkim krokiem zaniósł Petera po schodach do środka, w czasie gdy Tony zdejmował zbroję.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Peter. — Nie...

Bruce uciszył go.

— Nie teraz. Możesz wyjaśnić to później.

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Pepper czekała na niego z torbą lekarską. Rozłożyła puszystą kołdrę na kanapie i cofnęła się, gdy Bruce położył na niej delikatnie nastolatka.

— Spokojnie — szepnął Bruce. Skrzywił się, gdy pomagając zdjąć plecak z ramion Peter'a wywołał u niego jęk bólu. — Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny. — Kiedy Peter już leżał wygodnie na kanapie, Bruce schylił się i zdjął mu maskę.

Bruce nie był na to przygotowany. Duże, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z młodej tworzy — z młodszej niż sobie wyobrażał. Po raz pierwszy widział twarz Petera i to wtedy, gdy łzy znaczyły jego posiniaczone policzki, krew była w ustach, a sam chłopak krzywił się z bólu. Uroczy oszust, który go tak bardzo zainspirował, cierpiał i bał się. Bruce nigdy się nie spodziewał, jak ta twarz głęboko na niego wpłynie. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, a gardło miał zaciśnięte.

Ktoś zrobił to jego Peterowi. Bruce'owi szumiało w uszach. Chciał wybiec w świat i znaleźć, tego kto był za to odpowiedzialny. Chciał rozwalić budynek Oscorp, aż do samych fundamentów, miażdżyć i rozszarpywać, mieć swoją zemstę. Stracił tak wiele. Ktoś zasłużył na śmierć, za próbę podjęcia zabrania mu czegoś. Ktoś zasłużył sobie na całą nienawiść i wściekłość, jaką potwór miał do zaoferowania.

Peter wzdrygnął się.

— Bruce?

Załamany głos Petera, zachwiał mężczyzną. Bruce zatoczył się do tyłu, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi na krawędzi urwiska. Na czole miał zimny pot. Miał wrażenie, że jego skóra jest napięta i cienka, tak jakby mogła się rozerwać w każdej chwili. Szok przyszedł zbyt szybko, był zbyt duży. Jego wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać.

— Bruce? — Tym razem to była Pepper. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by chwycić go za ramię.

— Nie — wysapał Bruce. Pozwolił, by maska Petera wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni na ziemię i wycofał się o jeszcze kilka kroków. — Nie dotykaj mnie. — Zwrócił się w stronę balkonu.

Peter próbował wstać z kanapy, ale nie mógł.

— Bruce...

Bruce uciekł. Minął po drodze Tony'ego i udało mu się wysapać:

— Trzymaj się z daleko ode mnie!

Tony powiedział coś do niego, ale Bruce go zignorował. Wybiegł na zewnątrz i wziął głęboki haust świeżego powietrza. To pomogło, ale nie wystarczająco. Wkrótce po tym Bruce był skulony pod ścianą, z głową schowaną w dłoniach, paznokciami wbijającymi się w skórę.

— Przestań — syknął, zaciskając powieki, przytłoczony ciężarem swojej złości i wstydu. — Nie rób tego. Nie możesz tego zrobić. Proszę, zatrzymaj się... Proszę nie, nie teraz. — Zgiął nogi w kolanach. — Proszę, nie teraz.

OoO

Peter patrzył zdezorientowany i przestraszony na wychodzącego Bruce'a. Było coś dzikiego w oczach mężczyzny, coś co przypominało mu ich walkę w nocy.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał, gdy Tony i Pepper wymienili ze sobą parę słów. — Czy z nim wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — odpowiedział z roztargnieniem Tony. Zastukał palcem w blat stolika. — JARVIS, miej w przygotowaniu plan awaryjny Zielony Olbrzym. Informuj mnie na bieżąco.

— Oczywiście, proszę pana.

— Pepper, możesz... — Tony wskazał ogólnikowo na Petera.

— Tony, nie jestem pielęgniarką — zaprotestowała.

— A ja jestem?

Peter osunął się na kanapę. Czuł się nieszczęśliwy i gdyby miał na to siłę, wyniósłby się stamtąd jak najszybciej by tylko mógł, i tak zrobi. Oblizał zakrwawione usta, starając się coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi windy.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą.

— Perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu.

Peter spojrzał za siebie i nie był pewien, czy powinien być zachwycony, czy raczej zawstydzony, kiedy ujrzał Steve'a zmierzającego w jego kierunku. Zesztywniał na swoim miejscu, co tylko spowodowało, że jego uszkodzone ramię zaczęło bardziej boleć.

— Kapitanie...

Steve zsunął z ramion skórzaną kurtkę i ukucnął obok kanapy.

— Cześć, Peter. — Szybko zlustrował wzrokiem wszystkie urazy nastolatka i skrzywił się. — Wygląda na to, że miałeś ciężką noc.

— Przepraszam — powiedział automatycznie Peter. — Musiałem... Nie chciałem...

— Spokojnie. Najpierw cię oczyścimy — spojrzał przez ramię. — Pepper, czy mogłabyś mi przynieść trochę wody i jakąś myjkę? Proszę.

— Zajmiesz się tym? – zapytał go Tony, gdy Pepper odeszła. — Muszę sprawdzić, co z Bruce'em.

Steve zmarszczył brwi najwyraźniej rozumiejąc duże znaczenie słów, ukrytych pod tym.

— Tak... Śmiało, idź. Zajmę się nim.

Tony pogrzebał w skórzanej torbie Bruce'a, a następnie ruszył w stronę balkonu.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał ponownie Peter. — Co się stało z Bruce'em? Czy z nim wszystko w porządku?

— Jestem pewien, że nic mu nie jest. — Steve pochylił się nad nim. – Teraz martwię się bardziej o ciebie. Czy zraniłeś się w ramię?

— Ta. — Peter starał się przesunąć ramię, ale musiał się zatrzymać z jękiem bólu. — Myślę, że je zwichnąłem.

Steve delikatnie zbadał ramię Petera.

— Też tak myślę. — Ostrożnie wyprostował rękę Petera. — Przytrzymaj się mojego ramienia — powiedział. — I... jeszcze to — chwycił maskę Petera z ziemi, zwijając ją. — Zagryź na niej zęby. Mam zamiar nastawić ci ramię.

Peter poruszył się niespokojnie. Pot zstąpił mu na czoło.

— Robiłeś to wcześniej?

— Kilka razy. — Namówił Petera, by zagryzł zęby na materiale, a następnie umieścił swoje duże dłonie na ramieniu chłopaka. — Zrobię to na trzy. Dobrze? Weź głęboki oddech. Jeden...

Nigdy nie nadeszło dwa. Pociągnął za ramię chłopaka i kość wpadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce, z ostrym szarpnięciem i piekącym bólem. Peter krzyknął wciąż zagryzając zęby na masce. Steve wciąż go trzymał, aż przestał drżeć.

— Spokojnie — mruknął Steve i kiedy Peter się uspokoił, zaczął ściągać z niego kostium. — Kiedy opuchlizna zejdzie, będzie w porządku.

Peter wypluł maskę. Chciał przetrzeć oczy, ale w tej chwili, Steve pomagał mu wyciągnąć ręce z kostiumu.

— Co się stało z dwa i trzy?

— Nie chciałem żebyś się spiął. — Steve dalej ściągał w dół spandex, zwalniając kiedy dotarł do rany na boku Petera. — Skąd ją masz?

— Um... — Skrzywił się Peter. Pepper właśnie wróciła i nie był pewien, czy powinien ukryć przed nimi prawdę. — Zostałem jakby... postrzelony. Draśnięty.

Pepper wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, ale Steve tylko pokręcił głową, jakby już to wiedział. Jego rozczarowanie było wręcz namacalne i sprawiało, że Peter czuł się chory.

— Możesz to powiedzieć — stwierdził Peter. — Spieprzyłem to.

Steve wziął od Pepper myjkę i wykorzystał ją, by zetrzeć krew z ust i nosa Petera.

— Porozmawiamy o tym później.

— Ale nikt oprócz mnie nie został ranny. — Peter pomimo słów Steve, dalej kontynuował. — Nie byłoby nawet żadnych szkód, gdyby strażnicy nie strzelali, gdzie popadnie. Naprawdę próbowałem...

— Peter. — Steve położył dłoń na głowie nastolatka. — Wiem. Chcę wszystko wiedzieć, ale teraz po prostu się uspokój, żebym mógł się upewnić, że nic ci nie jest.

Peter przełknął zdenerwowany, ale był naprawdę wyczerpany i było zbyt łatwo poddać się opiece Steve'a.

— Dobrze — mruknął. Zamknął oczy, był niemal pewny, że zaraz zemdleje. — Dziękuję. — Steve nagle z szarpnięciem zabrał swoją dłoń. Peter zaczął ponownie otwierać oczy. — Co?

Steve przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się z zmarszczonymi brwiami w swoją rękę, a później nią potrząsną.

— Nic. — Ponownie zajął się zranionym bokiem Petera. — Nie wydaje mi się, żeby rana jeszcze krwawiła, ale chce to jak najlepiej oczyścić. Postaraj się nie ruszać.

— Dobrze. — Peter przesunął się na swoim miejscu, a kiedy jego wzrok napotkał Pepper, uśmiechnął się do niej nerwowo. — Dziękuję.

OoO

— Bruce.

Mężczyzna kulił się przy ścianie. Wciąż się trząsł, a jego skóra pęczniała, jakby pod spodem znajdowała się gotująca woda. Gdyby miał więcej czasu. Gdyby jego umysł był bardziej przejrzysty, mógłby to zwalczyć, ale gdy tylko zamykał oczy, jedynie o czym mógł myśleć, to młoda twarz pokryta krwią...

— Bruce — powiedział ponownie Tony, będąc bliżej niż wcześniej.

— Nie. — Bruce zasłonił uszy dłońmi. — Odsuń się. Nie wiem, czy...

Igła została wbita mu w szyję. Bruce napiął się, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie odsuwać się gwałtownie albo uciekać w strachu, wyrywając strzykawkę. Mimo to, Tony chwycił go za włosy, przytrzymując w miejscu.

— Posłuchaj — nakazał mu Tony. — Jeśli jesteś tak bardzo poza kontrolą, to zaaplikuje ci całą dawkę leku uspokajającego. Może to się skończyć na dwa różne sposoby. Albo sam się uspokoisz albo ci w tym pomogę i będziesz nieprzytomny, aż to wschodu słońca. Czego więc się tak boisz? Zaufaj mi, Bruce. Dasz sobie z tym radę. Weź głęboki oddech i dokonaj wyboru.

Wargi Bruce ułożyły się w drwiący uśmieszek.

— Pieprz się, Tony. Sprawiasz, że to brzmi tak łatwo.

— To jest proste. Tak proste jak twoja decyzja. — Tony potarł czubek głowy Bruce'a kciukiem. — Wszystko z tobą dobrze, Bruce, tak jak i z Peterem. Jest z nim teraz Steve i nic mu nie jest, ale _cię_ potrzebuje. Dalej, weź razem ze mną głęboki oddech.

Tony wziął głęboki oddech i choć Bruce'a kusiło, by wybrać lek uspokajający, to zaczął naśladować mężczyznę. Pozwolił, by ich oddechy się synchronizowały.

— Teraz, co jest niebieskie i żyje w oceanie? — zapytał Tony.

Bruce zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

— Marlin niebieski — prychnął.

— Dobry chłopiec. — Tony odchylił się. — Mogę wyciągnąć igłę?

Bruce wziął głęboki oddech i wstrzymał go. Wciąż chciał coś rozwalić, ale to pragnienie było przytłumione i kiedy otworzył oczy, był w stanie wreszcie się skupić.

— Tak. Jestem w porządku.

Tony wysunął igłę. Bruce krzywiąc się, zasłonił dłonią niewielką ranę, którą pozostawiła igła.

— To naprawdę boli — skarżył się Bruce.

— Wiem. — Tony poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, a później chwycił go za rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. — Nie ma za co.

Bruce chwiał się przez chwilę na nogach. Wciąż czuł lekkie zawroty głowy. Tak jakby był poza swoim ciałem, jak to miało czasami miejsce, po tym, jak wyszedł z transformacji, ale jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech, pomógł mu się z tym uporać. Zdając sobie sprawę, jak blisko był przemiany i jak kilka słów zachęty wyciągnęło go z tego stanu, napełniło go dumą.

— Jestem w tym coraz lepszy — wyszeptał oszołomiony.

— Jesteś — zgodził się Tony. — Teraz idź pomóc nam, zająć się twoim chłopakiem.

Dołączyli do innych w penthousie w momencie, gdy Steve przykrywał ranę na boku Petera sterylną gazą. Krew została zmyta z twarzy nastolatka, ale wciąż był blady i posiniaczony. Wina w jego oczach, gdy uniósł wzrok na Bruce'a sprawiła, że żołądek Bannera zacisnął się.

— Bruce — powiedział szybko Peter. — Przepraszam.

Bruce oparł się o podłokietnik kanapy. Pochylając się, wygładził zmierzwione włosy Petera, odsuwając je z dala od jego twarzy.

— Nie martw się. Wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

Nastolatek skrzywił się mocno, gdy Steve zacisnął bandaże, kończąc go opatrywać. Widok Petera w bólu, nie pomagał kruchemu stanu emocjonalnemu Bruce'a, ale został na miejscu, głaszcząc nieskalany policzek chłopaka.

— Spokojnie — powiedział cicho. — Spróbuj zasnąć. Możemy sobie z tym poradzić później.

Peter spojrzał na całą ich czwórkę.

— Czy zamierzacie mnie wydać?

Tony i Steve wymienili spojrzenia, ale Bruce zasłonił oczy Petera dłonią, zanim ten mógł to zobaczyć.

— Nie — powiedział Bruce. — Nikt nikogo nie wyda. Odpocznij, Peter. Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny.

Peter skinął głową, a kiedy Bruce zabrał dłoń, miał zamknięte oczy. Kiedy wyrównał mu się oddech, Pepper naciągnęła na niego koc. Bruce nadal głaskał delikatnie twarz i włosy Petera, do momentu, aż ten zasnął.

Steve użył szmatki, żeby usunąć krew z palców.

— Bruce — powiedział łagodnie.

— Wiem — przetarł oczy. — Co za bałagan.

— Powiedziałeś mi, że nie ukradł pajęczyny z Oscorp — powiedział Tony.

— Nie zrobił tego... To nie oto chodziło. — Bruce opadł na przeciwległą kanapę. Po chwili dołączył do niego Tony. — Peter nie jest tylko mądry i wysportowany — wyjaśnił. — Jego umiejętności są nadludzkie. Powiedział, że uzyskał je z Oscorp. Starał się tylko zrozumieć, kim teraz jest.

— Jednakże Bruce — Steve przysunął bliżej fotel i usiadł w nim. — Został dzisiejszego wieczora postrzelony. To zostawi bliznę, a ta nie będzie jedyna.

Bruce siedząc nieruchomo, wpatrywał się w ścianę. Bał się, że jeśli teraz spojrzy na Petera, to mógłby zacząć wyobrażać sobie, z tuzin sposobów, w jakie mógłby zostać ranny i pewnie został.

— Wiem.

— To dobry dzieciak — kontynuował Steve. — Uratował wiele ludzkich istnień. Wiem o tym. Widziałem go w akcji, ale jest _tylko_ dzieciakiem. Ma szczęście, że nie został dzisiaj postrzelony w płuco, ale szczęście może się kiedyś skończyć.

— Co masz na myśli? Że _powinniśmy_ go wydać w ręce policji?

Tony przejął rozmowę.

— Oscorp nie toleruje, gdy ktoś się z nimi bawi. Tu nie chodzi tylko o używanie ich pajęczyny, została przelana pierwsza krew. Pójdą za nim.

Bruce pochylił się ukrywając głowę w rękach. Bolała go głowa i nie czuł się w stanie podejmować ważnych decyzji.

— Jeśli go wydamy, to pójdzie do więzienia. Nie mogę mu tego zrobić.

— My również tego nie chcemy — stwierdził Steve. — Ale to nie jest w porządku. Musimy z nim o tym porozmawiać.

— Wiem. — Bruce westchnął i pokręcił głową. — Dajcie mu trochę czasu. Dajcie _mi_ trochę czasu. Nie potrafię teraz jasno myśleć.

Byli to tego niechętnie nastawieni. Tony przywrócił głośność w telewizorze, słuchając bez słowa, jak główny ochroniarz Oscorp, wydaje oświadczenie. Tylko jedna kamera uchwyciła część walki jaka odbyła się na dachu. Było tylko widać jak mężczyzna ubrany na czarno porusza się bardzo szybko. Nikt nie potrafił zidentyfikować intruza jako Spider-Mana, ale Bruce nie miał zbyt wiele pociechy z tego faktu. Samozwańczy obrońca miasta, miał nadszarpniętą reputację.

Pepper zaparzyła świeżą kawę. Podała ją, wdzięcznych z tego powodu, Tony'emu i Bruce'owi, ale kiedy dotarła do Steve'a, zatrzymała się.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała.

Steve wyprostował się w fotelu.

— Tak, przepraszam. — Wziął od niej kubek i wypił łyk. — Dziękuję.

Bruce wrócił do oglądania wiadomości, ale potem Pepper ponownie się odezwała i zwróciła jego uwagę.

— Czy jesteś pewien? Jesteś zarumieniony.

— Wszystko ze mną dobrze, to po prostu ból głowy.

Pepper przyłożyła dłoń do czoła Steve'a.

— Wydaje mi się, że masz gorączkę.

Steve starał się jeszcze raz powiedzieć, że dobrze się czuje, ale Pepper już machała do Bruce'a, by to sprawdził. Bruce zastanawiając się nad tym, dotknął czoła Steve'a, zaskoczony jak gorące ono było. Sprawdził węzły chłonne, poniżej uszu Rogersa.

— Masz gorączkę — powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

— To nic — upierał się Steve.

Tony obserwował ich znad kubka.

— Myślałem, że serum super żołnierza sprawiło, iż nie może być chory.

— Tak jest. — Mimo protestów Steve'a, Bruce sprawdził jego źrenice i wnętrze ust. — Ale na pewno jego organizm z czymś walczy.

— Bruce, jest w porządku — powiedział Steve. — Czułem się gorzej. Uwierz mi.

Zaczął odsuwać ręce Bruce'a od siebie, ale potem Peper podeszła szybko do nich i chwyciła go za nadgarstek.

— Co to _jest_?

Pokazała rękę Steve'a Bruce'owi. Czerwony bąbel widniał w pobliżu kciuka.

— Nie wiem — powiedział Steve. — Coś mnie ugryzło. Z minutę temu. Być może był to pająk.

Serce Bruce'a zabiło mocniej.

— Pająk? Czy jesteś pewien?

— Nie wiem. Nie widziałem go.

Bruce spojrzał na Petera, który spał jeszcze na kanapie. Włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku. Podbiegł do chłopaka.

— Peter. — Potrząsnął nim delikatnie. — Peter, obudź się.

Peter jęknął i rozciągnął się.

— Co?

— Kiedy poszedłeś do Oscorp, to po to by zdobyć pająka? — zapytał niezwłocznie. — Czy udało ci się go zdobyć?

— Tak. — Peter spojrzał na niego nerwowo. — Jest w moim plecaku. Dlaczego pytasz?

Bruce chwycił plecak. Tony odstawił kawę i wstał.

— Co się dzieje?

Bruce znalazł w plecaku plastikowy pojemnik, ale kiedy chciał go wyjąć, pokrywa się przesunęła. Pojemnik nie był zamknięty prawidłowo i był pusty. Peter, kiedy to zobaczył, był przerażony.

— Cholera.

Bruce odwrócił plecak do góry nogami, potrząsnął nim i wyrzucając wszystko na podłogę. W tym czasie Peter przeczesał włosy i sprawdził koc. Podczas tego krótkiego poszukiwania niczego nie znaleźli. Przeklinając Bruce wrócił do Steve'a i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się jego dłoni.

— To rzeczywiście wygląda jak ugryzienie pająka — powiedział pod nosem. Przycisnął dwa palce do wewnętrznej części nadgarstka Steve'a mierząc mu puls.

Steve obserwował go uważnie.

— Co to jest?

— Poważnie – dodał Tony. — Co się dzieje?

Zimny pot ponownie pojawił się na czole Bruce'a. Chwycił Tony'ego za łokieć i odciągnął go na bok.

— Myślę, że został ugryziony przez pająka, którego Peter zabrał z Oscorp — wyjaśnił. — Jego system odpornościowy musiał odpowiedzieć na jad.

— One są trujące? — Tony wzdrygnął się. — Czekaj, te pająki są radioaktywne.

— Dokładnie. Pomyśl o tym, Tony. — Bruce ściszył głos. — Co się stało, gdy to serum było wystawione na promieniowanie?

Tony zesztywniał rozumiejąc sytuację.

— Ty. — Szturchnął palcem klatkę piersiową Bruce'a. — _Ty_ się stałeś.

— Hej — warknął Steve. — Czy ktoś z wam mógłby mi powiedzieć, co do cholery się dzieje?

Bruce i Tony wymienili spojrzenia.

— Jak mamy sobie z tym poradzić? — zapytał Tony.

Bruce nie widział. Myśl o kimś, kto mógłby podzielić jakąkolwiek część jego niedoli, powodowała u niego mdłości. Było jeszcze zbyt wiele rzeczy, których nie wiedział o surowicy i nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Wziął głęboki oddech i wrócił do Steve'a.

— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco, ale Steve nie nabrał się na to. — Dalej. Położymy cię na kanapę.

Peter przesunął się do podłokietnika kanapy i podciągnął nogi, by Steve miał miejsce, by się położyć.

— Czy z nim wszystko okej? Czy on naprawdę...

— Tak myślę. — Bruce nakłonił Steve'a, do położenia się i podłożył mu poduszkę pod głowę. — Musisz odpocząć — powiedział. — Zamknij oczy i odpocznij. Nic ci nie będzie, ale musisz się dostosować.

Steve odepchnął go i zaczął wstać.

— Nic nie zrobię, dopóki mi...

— Steve. — Bruce przycisnął obie dłonie do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. — Proszę. Musisz utrzymać stałe tętno.

Steve, w końcu rozumiejąc sytuację, opadł na plecy.

— O mój Boże.

— Nic ci nie jest. — Bruce przyciągnął bliżej swoją skórzaną torbę i zaczął ją przeszukiwać. — Ale zostałeś ugryziony przez pająka, który mógł być napromieniowany. To jak się teraz się czujesz, jest twoją reakcją na jad. Jestem całkiem pewny, że twój układ immunologiczny zadba o to, ale dla pewności mam zamiar pobrać próbkę krwi do przebadania. W międzyczasie nie możesz się ruszać i musisz zachować spokój, dobrze?

Steve posłusznie podwinął rękaw.

— Tak. W porządku.

Peter pochylił się do przodu, pocierając swoje obolałe ramię, gdy patrzył, jak Bruce pobiera krew od Steve'a.

— Nic mu nie będzie?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Bruce przycisnął wacik do miejsca wkłucia, a następnie zabezpieczył próbkę krwi. — Chcę się tylko upewnić, jak tylko mogę, że nic mu nie jest. — Poklepał przyjacielsko Steve'a, a następnie wstał. — Niedługo wrócę.

— Pomóc ci z tym? — zaoferował Tony.

— Nie. Wolałbym, żebyś tu został i miał na niego oko. — Bruce zawahał się przez moment, zanim zapytał: — Czy nadal masz tę strzykawkę? — Gdy Tony skinął głową kontynuował: — Użyj ją w razie potrzeby. Powiem wam, co odkryłem, najszybciej jak będę mógł.

OoO

Peter z zaciśniętym gardłem obserwował jego odejście. Gdy już nie mógł widzieć Bruce'a, odwrócił się do Steve'a i skrzywił się ponownie. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w sufit. Widać było, że usilnie stara się oddychać powoli i spokojnie. To było inne oblicze człowieka, niż te do którego Peter był przyzwyczajony. Wcześniej Steve zawsze był silny, podnoszący na duchu i kontrolujący się. Ta zmiana go przerażała.

— Hej... Kapitanie?

Steve nie spojrzał na niego.

— Tak?

Peter zbliżył się.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — To moja wina. Nie chciałem, by komuś się stała krzywda. Ja tylko...

— Peter. — Steve zamknął oczy. — Nie teraz. Proszę cię.

Peter zmarkotniał. Czuł się naprawdę okropnie, widząc wymuszony, spokojny oddech Steve'a i jego wypieki na policzkach oraz szyi. Tony i Pepper wpatrywali się w niego. Miał ochotę znaleźć jakąś dziurę i ukryć się w niej.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył, zwijając się pod kocem.

W pokoju zapadła cisza, nie licząc włączonego telewizora nastawionego na wiadomości. Peter słuchał o włamaniu do Oscorp, aż serwis się skończyły i rozpoczęły się informacje sportowe oraz pogoda. Chciał zapytać, co mówili reporterzy. Czy został rozpoznany i szuka go policja? Ale nie śmiał o to pytać, gdy Tony patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Nie był pewien jak nazwać to spojrzenie. Być może, podejrzliwe.

— Tak — zaczął Tony. — Opowiedz nam o swoim pająku.

Peter przełknął nerwowo i starał się nieco wyprostować.

— Um. Tak naprawdę to nie wiem zbyt wiele o nim — powiedział. — Starałem się zdobyć jednego, by Bruce pomógł mi dowiedzieć się czegoś o nim.

Pepper usiadła przy leżącym Steve.

— Czy to coś naprawdę cię ugryzło? I to było to, co sprawiło, że możesz chodzić po ścianach?

— No, tak. — Peter podejrzewał, że demonstracja nie byłaby teraz mile widziana. — W tym czasie byłem w Oscorp stażystą. Wracając do domu zasnąłem w metrze, a kiedy się obudziłem miałem... super moce. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem, ale tak właśnie było. — Spojrzał na Steve. — Więc może jeśli masz szczęście...

— Nie potrzebuję super mocy — przerwał mu Steve.

— Masz na myśli, więcej super mocarstw, niż masz dotychczas? — powiedziała swobodnie, Pepper. — Nigdy nie wiadomo, Steve. Być może wspinanie się po ścianach będzie przydatne.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

— Wolałbym raczej nie mieć dodatkowych mocarstw — powiedział, zaciskając w pieść dłoń spoczywającą na brzuchu. — Widziałem, do czego może doprowadzić nadużywanie surowicy. Nie chcę tego. — Ścięgna na grzbiecie jego dłoni wyróżniały się w widoczny sposób i Peter pomyślał, że było to mało naturalne, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że miejsce, które ugryzł pająk, przybrało czarny kolor.

— Panie Stark? — Peter machnął w jego stronę. Tony i Pepper podeszli do niego.

Kiedy Steve zobaczył jak wszyscy tłoczą się wokół niego, zabrał szybko dłoń. Czarna plama rozprzestrzeniła się przez nabrzmiałe ścięgna i zabarwiła palce.

— Nie dotykajcie mnie! — krzyknął.

— Rogers, uspokój się. — Tony podniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście. — Chcemy to tylko zobaczyć.

— Nie. — Steve przycisnął dłoń do klatki piersiowej, przekręcając się na bok. Jego oddech przyśpieszył przez panikę. — Czuję się dobrze.

— Przynieść ci wodę? — zaproponowała Pepper, a potem skrzywiła się. — A może valium?

Steve usiadł. Jego twarz była nadal zarumieniona, a pot błyszczał na skórze. Peter patrzył z chorą fascynacją, jak jego skóra nadal czarnieje. Czerń przemieszczając się od miejsca ugryzienia niczym rozlany atrament.

— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju — wysapał, odsuwając się od nich tak daleko, jak tylko kanapa na to pozwalała. Jego spojrzenie było przeszklone. — Nie podchodźcie.

Pepper nadal próbowała go uspokoić, gdy Tony wziął strzykawkę z pobliskiego stolika. Peter tylko patrzył w szoku, jak knykcie Steve'a robią się coraz szersze i większe, a jego sucha skóra pogrubia się tworząc postrzępione łuski. Im bardziej rozprzestrzeniała się transmutacja, tym Steve stawał się coraz bardziej zdesperowany, a kiedy Tony podszedł do niego z lekiem uspokajającym, zamachnął się odrzucając strzykawkę. Gwałtowny ruch ramieniem spowodował, że jad rozprzestrzenił się szybciej po jego ciele. Jego pierś się rozszerzyła, kręgosłup falował pod koszulą, a szczęka się rozciągnęła.

— Trzymajcie się ode mnie z daleka! — krzyknął Steve.

Jego głos był zachrypnięty i nieludzki. Transmutacja sprawiła, że taki się stawał. Kościste ramiona i miednica rozerwały ubranie, odsłaniając jego zniekształcone ciało i egzoszkielet przypominający skórę. Jego włosy sczerniały i rozprzestrzeniły się po jego szyi i w dół ciała. Jego twarz zmieniła się jako ostatnia. Oczodoły Steve'a zapadły w głąb jego czaszki, pozostawiając ciemny, czaszko podobny kształt z wystającym czołem i odsłoniętymi kłami.

Tony chwycił ramię Pepper i odciągnął ją, gdy Peter skoczył za kanapę.

— JARVIS! — krzyknął.

Usta Steve'a pozbawione skóry otworzyły się, a on wydał przeraźliwy ryk. Panel w suficie otworzył się, ale zanim jakakolwiek maszyna się pojawiła, Steve uciekł rozrzucając dookoła meble, w swojej drodze do balkonu. Szklane drzwi zostały łatwo rozbite, a Steve zniknął rzucając się z krawędzi balkonu.

Peter zaczął szybko zakładać z powrotem swój strój.

— Jasna cholera. Co do licha się stało?

— JARVIS, wycofać się — rozkazał Tony. — Uciekł — ruszył w stronę balkonu. — Pepper, poinformuj o tym Bruce'a. Idę za nim.

Peter poszedł za nimi na chwiejących się nogach. Wspólnie podbiegli do krawędzi balkonu i spojrzeli w dół, łatwo dostrzegając potworną sylwetkę Steve'a schodzącego z wieży na ulicę poniżej.

— Nie sądzę, że jest to znany ci efekt uboczny — powiedział Tony.

Peter potrząsnął głową.

— N... Nie. Nie przypominam sobie tego.

Tony cofnął się i skierował się w stronę schodów, które prowadziły do miejsca, gdzie mógł założyć zbroję. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Peter idzie za nim, machnął dłonią odganiając go.

— Idź do środka i powiadom Bruce'a.

— Idę z tobą — powiedział Peter. — Mogę pomóc.

— Będziesz tylko przeszkadzać.

Górna część balkonu otworzyła się i zbroja Iron Mana została złożona kawałek po kawałku. Żałował, że okoliczności są tak tragiczne i nie może w pełni docenić, tego co widzi. Otrząsnął się z swojego oszołomienia.

— Mogę pomóc — powtórzył. — Ponieważ to jest moja wina to ja...

— Zrobiłeś już wystarczająco — warknął Tony. Przyłbica kasku zamknęła się. — Poradzimy sobie.

Peter cofnął się, kiedy Tony wystartował. Żółć paliła mu gardło, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Pobiegł z powrotem do schodów zmierzając do penthouse, gdzie mógł chwycić swoje sieciowody i maskę.

— A potem uciekł. — Pepper wyjaśniała Bruce'owi, gdy wszedł do środka. — Tony poszedł za nim. Musimy coś zrobić.

— I zrobimy. — Gdy Bruce zauważył Petera, spytał szybko — Co robisz?

Peter umieścił świeże naboje do swoich sieciowodów.

— Idę za nimi — powiedział stanowczo.

— Peter, Steve nie rozpozna cię w tym stanie. Może cię skrzywdzić.

— I każdego kto stanie mu na drodze. — Peter skończył sprawdzać sprzęt i odciągnął rękawy kostiumu. Jeszcze tylko głęboki oddech, by nie stracić nerwów. — Muszę po nich iść. Pan Stark może potrzebować pomocy. A to wszystko jest moją winą! — Wstał, patrząc wprost na Bruce'a. — To moja odpowiedzialność. Nie wiem, czy mógłbym sobie wybaczyć, jeśli stałoby się coś kapitanowi Rogersowi przeze mnie. — Wciąż mógł poczuć smak krwi w kącikach ust. Robiło mu się przez to niedobrze. — Zbyt wiele osób zostało rannych przeze mnie.

Zaczął się obracać, by uciec z pomieszczenia, zanim Bruce mógłby go powstrzymać. Był zaskoczony, gdy mężczyzna powiedział:

— Dobrze, ale idę z tobą.

Peter spojrzał na niego.

— W jaki sposób. Nie jesteś wielki, ale zbyt ciężki dla mnie, bym mógł cię nosić.

— Nie musisz tego robić.

Bruce zaczął zdejmować koszulę.

— Jesteś tego pewien? — zapytała Pepper. — Po tym, co się niemal stało, kilka chwil temu.

— Nie mam wyboru — odpowiedział Bruce. — Nic mi nie będzie. Tym razem to będzie na moich warunkach — podniósł głowę. — JARVIS, czy nadal masz przygotowaną awaryjną procedurę w przypadku Hulka?

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Potrzebuję, żebyś dał mi jednego z pocisków.

Peter patrzył zdezorientowany jak Bruce odrzuca koszulę na bok, a potem zdejmuje buty, skarpety i pasek.

— Co ty do cholery robisz?

— Zobaczysz. — Bruce uniósł głowę, a kiedy metalowy pocisk wielkości dłoni wyłonił się z sufitu złapał go i zaczął rozmontowywać. — Przypuszczam, że po to tym jak wyznałeś mi całą prawdę dzisiejszego ranka, to teraz nadeszła moja kolej — powiedział z lekkim potrząśnięciem głowy.

Peter zdjął maskę.

— Co to jest?

Bruce zdjął metalową obudowę ujawniając dużą, szklaną fiolkę wypełnioną żółtym płynem.

— To jest pierwsza rzecz jaką wspólnie z Tonym stworzyliśmy po tym jak zgodziłem się tutaj zamieszkać — wyjaśnił Bruce. — O wiele bardziej precyzyjna pochodna EA-3167, wojskowego środka obezwładniającego. Mniej niż dwa miligramy pozbawią cię świadomości na cały dzień — podał fiolkę Peterowi. — Kiedy będziesz wystarczająco blisko, rozbij to w pobliżu twarzy Steve'a. Przyjmie formę aerozolu i miejmy nadzieję, że go to uśpi. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby wstrzymać oddech.

Peter wsunął fiolkę pod rękaw.

— Okej.

— Weź również to — powiedziała Pepper. Podała mu słuchawkę, którą umieścił pod maską i nałożył na ucho. — Razem z JARVIS będę mogła was śledzić i będziesz w kontakcie z Tony'm.

— Dziękuję.

— Bądźcie ostrożni.

Peter i Bruce wyszli na balkon.

— Idziemy — powiedział Bruce, biorąc się w garść. Spojrzał na panoramę miasta i wziął głęboki oddech. — Nie próbuj mnie złapać. Nic mi nie będzie.

Peter zamrugał.

— Co?

Bruce zaczął biec. Peter ruszył za nim. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna kieruje się w stronę krawędzi balkonu. Z każdym krokiem, Bruce się zmieniał. Jego skóra pociemniała do ciemnej zieleni, mięśnie pęczniały i rozrastały się. Całe jego ciało rosło, zginało się, stając się monstrualne. W czasie, gdy dotarł do końca balkonu, był czymś innym. Skoczył, jego nogi dały mu nadludzką siłę, pozwalając skoczył na dach oddalonego budynku. Peter był tak wstrząśnięty, że prawie zapomniał, że również zmierza do krawędzi balkonu, ale miał na tyle przytomności umysłu, że uruchomił swoje sieciowody, gdy jego stopa natrafiła na pustkę. Bolał go bark, ale udało mu się skierować na budynek obok i wylądować obok swojego towarzysza.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co widzi. Bruce zniknął zastąpiony przez zieloną bestię, która tylko w znikomym stopniu go przypominała. Istota pochyliła się, napotykając wzrok Petera z surową cierpliwością.

— To ty — wypalił przytłoczony. — To coś z Harlemu... Jesteś jednym z nich... ty...

— Hulk — powiedziała istota. Wyciągnął rękę, kiedy Peter nie zrozumiał tego gestu, chrząknął i machnął nią.

— Hulk — powtórzył Peter. — Okej... — Z głębokim wdechem wspiął się po ramieniu Hulka na jego plecy. Była tam jedynie gładka skóra, dlatego też usadowił się między szerokimi łopatkami Hulka, trzymając się w miejscu za pomocą dłoni i stóp. Przełknął ślinę. — Jestem gotowy.

Hulk poruszył ramionami. Kiedy był zadowolony, że Peter nie spadnie, wyprostował się i ruszył w kierunku kolejnego dachu. Pomimo swojej ogromnej wielkości, szybował w powietrzu, jakby nic nie ważył. Wylądował utrzymując doskonałą równowagę i zginając kolana, by zamortyzować wstrząs. Peter trzymał się kurczowo, zbyt zaskoczony, by myśleć jasno, gdy zmierzali w kierunku oddalonego połysku repulsorów Iron Mana.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Hulk nie był z pewnością najprzyjemniejszym środkiem przemieszczania się, ale z pewnością było to lepsze, niż poruszanie się po mieście, za pomocą swojej pajęczyny, gdy miał zranione ramię. Peter przywarł do pleców Hulka, gdy przemieszczali się z dachu na dach, starając się nie myśleć zbyt intensywnie, o tym co się stało. Bruce był Hulkiem. Bruce był wielkim, wściekłym, zielonym potworem, który pomagał zwalczyć inwazję obcych. Peter zastanawiał się, czy powinien się tego w jakiś sposób domyśleć, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że kto by mógł o tym pomyśleć? To było absolutnie szalone.

Hulk, znajdując miejsce, do którego poleciał Tony, w swojej zbroi Iron Mana, zatrzymał się płynnym ruchem na dachu hotelu, podszedł do krawędzi, aby uzyskać lepszy obraz sytuacji, w czasie gdy Peter położył dłoń na słuchawce.

— Pani Potts? Słyszysz mnie? Znaleźliśmy ich.

— Dobrze. Połączę cię z Tony'm.

Nastąpiła seria trzasków statycznych, które spowodowały, że Peter się skrzywił, a następnie w słuchawce rozbrzmiał szum silników.

— Pan Stark? — zapytał z wahaniem.

— To ty, Pajęczy chłopcze?

Hulk zaczął ponownie się poruszać i Peter musiał prędko chwycić jego ramię.

— Jestem tutaj z Bruce'em. Dał mi środek uspokajający, by zaaplikować go Steve'owi, ale muszę się dostać blisko niego. Nie sądzę, żeby środek miał duży zasięg.

Hulk skoczył na kolejny budynek i Peter w końcu mógł dostrzec Steve'a. Masa złożona z twardej, czarnej skóry i długich kończyn, spinająca się po ścianie banku, ku przerażeniu widzów znajdujących się na dole. Tony kierował się w jego stronę.

— Postaram się go sprowadzić do ciebie — powiedział Tony. — Ale należy być ostrożnym z tym. Środek ten mógłby powalić dinozaura.

— Dobra... aa!

Peter musiał owinąć ramiona wokół ogromnej szyi Hulka, gdy koleiny ogromny skok, zagroził mu upadkiem. W ciągu kilku chwil, Hulk znalazł się blisko banku, a kiedy dotarli na jego dach, Peter zsunął się z jego pleców. Dotknął rękawa, aby upewnić się, że wciąż ma środek uspokajający, a następnie stanął naprzeciw jego nieprawdopodobnego celu.

Steve stał się większy od czasu, gdy opuścił wieżę. Plecy miał zgarbione i jego kości sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami. Ale było coś jeszcze przerażająco ludzkiego, w jego umęczonej groteskowej twarzy. Błyszczące, czarne oczy, obracały się w oczodołach, gdy patrzył na Hulka, to na Tony'ego.

— Trzymajcie się z dala! — wrzasnął Steve.

— Rogers? — Tony uniósł ręce i powoli podszedł do niego. — Wciąż tam jesteś?

Steve cofnął się, drżąc i zgrzytając zębami. Maleńkie włosy pokrywające jego ciało stanęły na baczność.

— Trzymajcie się z dala — powtórzył, ale jego głos był nijaki, tak jak papugi, która powtarzała nauczone słowa, ale bez prawdziwego znaczenia, ukrytego w mówieniu ich.

— Kapitanie Rogers — spróbował Peter. — Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie mamy zamiaru cię zranić. — Opadając na ziemię, zbliżył się do niego na czworaka. — Jesteśmy tutaj, aby ci pomóc.

Steve syknął na niego, a kiedy Peter podszedł zbyt blisko, zaatakował gwałtownie. Peter odskoczył, a Hulk stanął na drodze Steve'a. Dwóch gigantów zwarło się razem. Powierzchnia dachu zaczęła pękać, gdy zmagali się i wymieniali ciosy swoimi ogromnymi pięściami. Hulk był cięższy, ale Steve był szybszy, a jego szponiaste kończyny zostawiały długie zadrapania na ramionach i plecach Hulka, gdy się zmagali.

Peter wyciągnął fiolkę z rękawa. Walcząca para rozstała się. Obserwował ich uważnie, czekając, aż Steve się odsłoni. Napiął mięśnie szykując się, by skończyć między nich, gdy głos Tony'ego rozbrzmiał w jego uchu.

— Nie. Nie chcesz się znaleźć w środku tego.

— Ale mogą się nawzajem zabić! — Peter odskoczył do tyłu, gdy Hulk zarzucił cios, tylko po to, by chwilę później przyjąć wściekłe uderzenie Steve'a, w pierś. — Musimy ich powstrzymać.

— Po prostu czekaj — przekonywał go Tony. — Żaden z nich nie umrze tak łatwo, ale ty tak, jeśli otrzymasz jeden z tych ciosów.

Hulk złapał Steve'a wokół tułowia i podniósł go, zrzucając z budynku. Przeklinając, Peter ruszył za nim. Alarmy samochodowe piszczały, ludzie krzyczeli, gdy Steve rozbił się na środku ulicy tworząc krater. Peter sądząc, że to jego jedyna szansa, rzucił się do przodu. Steve próbował wstać. Spider-Man wykorzystując jego zdezorientowanie, skoczył mu na klatkę piersiową, odpychając na bok jego rękę.

Steve spojrzał na niego, a jego zdeformowana twarz wykrzywiła się w przerażeniu, którego nie spodziewał się Peter. Rogers był przerażony. Jego skurcze mięśni były w rzeczywistości drżeniem, a jego oddech był płytki z powodu paniki.

— Kapitanie. — Wyglądał na tak przerażonego, że Peter czuł się winny grożąc mu, nawet jeśli był to tylko środek uspokajający. — Wszystko jest w porządku — powiedział. — Nic ci nie będzie.

— Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka — wysyczał Steve.

Uderzył Petera w plecy i wysyłając na drugi pas jezdni. Peter wylądował płasko na brzuchu, a fiolka wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki, powodując, że klatka piersiowa zacisnęła mu się z niepokoju. Rzucił się za nią, a gdy i tak mu umknęła, użył lassa z pajęczyny do schwycenia jej. Kiedy ją zatrzymał, poczuł taką ogromną ulgę, z powodu uratowania ich karty atutowej, że nawet nie zauważył zbliżających się świateł reflektorów samochodu, aż ten nie był tuż przed nim.

Para zielonych, ogromnych nóg stanęła między nimi. Peter pochylił głowę i skulił się, gdy samochód zderzył się z Hulkiem, miażdżąc przy tym swoją karoserię, z głośnym piskiem, ale wydawało się, że to uderzenie nie wpłynęło w ogóle na Hulka. Z parsknięciem podrażnienia odepchnął samochód na kilka metrów w tył, a potem spojrzał na dół.

Peter spojrzał za niego i zobaczył kierowcę walczącego z poduszką powietrzną, ale przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że nic mu się nie stało.

— Dzięki — powiedział Peter. Hulk tylko chrząknął.

Peter stanął. Steve wciąż był na środku ulicy, drapiąc i szarpiąc się z Tony'm. Strzał z repulsorów Starka powalił go na ziemię. Kiedy próbował uciekać, Hulk złapał go od tyłu i udało mu się uruchomić jeden z jego ramion. Tony dołączył do niego, chwytając drugą rękę Steve'a w obie dłonie.

— Dzieciaku, chodź tutaj! — krzyknął.

Steve zawył i zanim Peter zdołał się do niego zbliżyć, całe jego ciało zadrżało, a potem zaczęło się łamać. Jego nogi owinęły się wokół Tony'ego. Kolana mu pękły, nogi zaczęły dzielić się na dwa wzdłuż ud. Druga para nóg pojawiła się równolegle z pierwszymi, a później skręciły w górę w kierunku maski Starka.

— Jezusie!

Tony puścił ramię Steve, próbując usunąć jego pazury z twarzy. Można było usłyszeć zgrzyt metalu. W desperacji Tony wystrzelił z repulsorów, odsuwając się od Rogersa. Następnie Hulk obrócił się, zmiatając Steve'a z drogi.

Steve wylądował na czterech nogach. Syknął i skulił się, gdy jego ramiona rozdzieliły się, aż posiadał osiem przerażająco karykaturalnych odnóży. Wciąż jednak posiadał skrzywioną z przerażenia twarz.

— Odejdzie! — wrzasnął, odwracając się, by znów uciec.

Kierowcy aut trąbili i usuwali mu się z drogi.

Tony starał się poprawić swój wybaczony kask.

— To jest cholernie silny jad — powiedział lecąc za Rogersem. Hulk był tuż za nim.

— Panie Stark...

Peter usunął pajęczynę z fiolki i schował ją z powrotem pod swoim rękawem. Zanim pozostała trójka mogła się oddalić za bardzo, strzelił pajęczynę w stronę żeber Hulka i używając ich, wrócił na swoje miejsce na plecach Hulka. Ramię zapulsowało mu z bólu z powodu tak szorstkiego lądowania, ale udało mu się utrzymać w miejscu, aż poczuł się stabilnie na dużym, silnym ciele, pod nim.

Przed nimi Steve skoczył, chwytając swoimi ośmioma odnóżami betonowy filar mostu Williamsburga. Pojazdy poruszające się po nim, skręcały i hamowały, w celu uniknięcia Steve'a, skaczącego na kolejne spierające słupy. Wyglądał teraz bardziej niż wcześniej, jak pająk, kiedy poruszał się po metalowej konstrukcji. Wystarczył jeden potężny skok, by Hulk dotarł do mostu, ale będąc większy niż Steve i z Peterem na plecach miał więcej trudności, aby poruszać się w ten sam sposób, jak Rogers. Chrząkając z frustracji, skoczył zamiast tego na znajdujący się powyżej chodnik dla pieszych.

Peter spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył migające światła. Były one jeszcze daleko, ale nie minie wiele czasu zanim policja się zorganizuje. Widział już helikopter zmierzający w ich kierunku.

— Kiedy dotrzemy do końca mostu, to po stronie Brooklynu, będzie się roiło od policjantów — powiedział. — Musimy go do tego czasu powstrzymać albo go zastrzelą.

— Raczej trzeba się martwić o _policjantów_ — stwierdził Tony, lecąc wzdłuż mostu. — Ale rozumiem twój tok rozumowania.

Peter potrząsnął głową.

— On nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić. Jest _przestraszony_. Wraca do _domu_. Do Brooklynu.

— Tak czy inaczej musimy to szybko zakończyć.

Znajdowali się teraz nad wodą. Peter pochylił się nad uchem Hulka.

— Wszystko dobrze?

Nie miał pojęcia, co wiąże ze sobą bycie z Hulkiem lub może powinien martwić się jedynie o Bruce'a. Gdy Hulk wzruszył tylko ramionami i zaczął biec szybciej, Peter przestał się odzywać.

— Wydaje się, że przed nami jest wolne miejsce — powiedział Tony. — Lecę tam.

Tony skręcił, a kiedy zbliżył się do Steve'a chwycił go wokół tali i pociągnął go na ulicę. Peter skrzywił się, widząc uszkodzenia jakie spowodowali na jezdni. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu zanim przyzwyczai się do walk super bohaterów. Kiedy Hulk skoczył, by do nich dołączyć, Peter wystrzelił pajęczynę w stronę belki wpierającej i usunął się z pola walki. Jego zraniony bok był ogniskiem bólu, ale zignorował to. Będąc przyczepiony do ściany czekał na odpowiednią chwilę, obserwując jak Hulk rzuca się na plecy Steve'a. Zmagali się niczym potwory z filmów klasy B, wyjąc i rzucając się na siebie. A gdy wydawało się, że Steve uzyskuje przewagę, dzięki swoim dodatkowym kończynom, Tony interweniował strzelając z swoich repulsorów lub dokonując ataku z nieba. Wyglądało to niemal jak walka z obcymi, która odbyła się zaledwie kilka tygodni temu. Po obu stronach mostu, ludzie wychodzili z samochodów, by oglądać walkę z odległości, którą uznawali za bezpieczną.

— To jest szalone — mruknął pod nosem, Peter.

Pieść Hulka zderzyła się ze szczęką Steve, posyłając go na ziemię. Rogers czołgając się po betonie, starał się odsunąć jak najdalej od swoich prześladowców. Widząc go tak spanikowanego, Peter upewnił się co do swojego przekonania, że Steve nie próbował nikogo zranić. Starał się uciec. Część niego wiedziała, co się z nim dzieje. Peter skulił się w poczuciu winy, stając się bardziej zdeterminowany niż wcześniej, by położyć temu kres. Skoczył w dół zanim Hulk mógł dostać się tak blisko Steve'a, aby móc wznowić ich szaleńczy sparing, i wyciągnął fiolkę z rękawa rzucając ją w kierunku ziemi blisko twarzy Rogersa.

Druga para ramion Steve odwróciła się i chwyciła fiolkę zanim ta się rozbiła. Peter jeszcze przetwarzał, co się stało, gdy Steve obrócił się na plecy i rzucił środek uspokajający bezpośrednio w twarz Tony'ego.

Fiolka się rozbiła. Płyn w środku natychmiast przekształcił się w chmurę żółtego gazu. Tony odleciał do tyłu starając się go uniknąć, ale pęknięcia w hełmie spowodowały, że gaz dostał się bezpośrednio do niego. Jego pięty uderzyły w krawędź mostu, gdy spadł z niego niczym kamień.

— Cholera...

Peter pochwycił Tony'ego w swoją sieć. Musiał zrobić unik, gdy znalazł się między Steve'm i Hulkiem, w czasie gdy był przyciągnięty do krawędzi mostu. Myśl o ponownym wybiciu ramienia z barku, otrzeźwiła go na tyle, że zdołał naprężyć pajęczynę. W ostatniej chwili obiegł dookoła belkę wspierającą, okręcając wokół niej sieć. Nawet gdy wydawało się, że wszystko jest już dobrze, okrążył belkę jeszcze dwa razy, tak dla pewności.

— Panie Stark! — Peter wystrzelił pajęczynę, by służyła dla niego jako lina i zeskoczył. — Panie Stark! Czy mnie słyszysz? Cholera, proszę nie być w śpiączce.

Pomachał dłonią przed hełmem Tony'ego. Łuk wciąż świecił jasno i słyszał pracę małych silników wewnątrz, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Peter potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Czy ta noc może być jeszcze gorsza?

— Peter? — zapytała Pepper, przez komunikator. — Co się dzieje?

— Pan Stark, otrzymał prosto w twarz cały środek uspokajający — odpowiedział Peter.

— O mój Boże. Czy nic mu nie jest? Poza tym, że jest nieprzytomny.

Peter szarpnął pajęczynę przytrzymującą mężczyznę.

— Jest teraz bezpieczny. Co powinienem zrobić? Bruce mówił...

— Istnieje środek neutralizujący — powiedziała Pepper. — Tony pokazał mi, jak go podawać. — Słyszał jak przemieszcza się w pośpiechu. — Idę do was, ale zajmie mi to trochę czasu. Proszę, upewnij się, że nie znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

— Nic mu nie jest i nigdzie się nie wybiera. — Peter zaczął się spinać z powrotem na most. — Po prostu nie mam pojęcia, co teraz mam zrobić.

Hulk i Steve w tym czasie odsunęli się od wcześniejszego miejsca o kilkanaście metrów, zmuszając wiele przypadkowych osób, do opuszczenia swoich samochodów, gdy stawały one na drodze ich walki. Jednakże nie spowolniało to ich nawet odrobinę. Peter jęknął, wskakując z powrotem na konstrukcję wspierającą i biegnąc za nimi. Każde wymienione uderzenie między nimi sprawiało, że Peter krzywił się ze współczucia, ale to moment gdy Hulk chwycił dużą przemysłową metalową skrzynię, znajdującą się z tyłu jednej z ciężarówek i uderzył nią w plecy Steve'a, spowodowało, że przyśpieszył. I to wtedy, gdy Hulk uznał, że skrzynia to było za mało i zaczął podnosić ciężarówkę.

— Zaraz! Moment! — Peter strzelił pajęczyną w zderzak ciężarówki mocując ją do mostu, tak że gdy Hulk próbował nią rzucić, w jego rękach została tylko jej część. Ciężarówka upadła ciężko na beton. — Bruce! — krzyknął Peter, skacząc na pobliski sedan. — Nie daj się ponieść emocją!

Hulk skrzywił się patrząc na niego, a potem odwrócił się. Steve ponownie starał się uciec. Hulk złapał jego dwie nogi i rzucił go na chodnik. Rogers się bronił, ale w końcu można było zobaczyć, że toczona walka również go zmęczyła. Zaatakował, drapiąc pierś oraz ramiona Hulka, tocząc krew z warg, gdy warczał. Tworząc rozmytą palmę czerni i zieleni, tarzali się od jednej krawędzi wykrzywionej balustrady i z powrotem.

Peter patrzył na to z bezradnością.

— To jest jak niczym szalona Godzilla — mruknął i nagle go olśniło. Podciągnął rękaw i zaczął szukać w nabojach z siecią aż, odnalazł ten, który był oznaczony czarnym X. — Wszystko albo nic — powiedział, umieszczając go w lewym sieciowodzie.

Steve miał dwie nogi owinięte wokół elementów nośnych i kiedy Hulk ruszył na niego ponownie, chwycił zielone pięści wszystkimi swoimi pozostałymi kończynami. Przy gwałtownym skręcie swojego ciała rzucił Hulka z nóg. Jego twarz drgała, gdy pochylił się do przodu, dźgając swoimi szponiastymi przydatkami twarz i pierś Hulka. Hulk walczył, ale te odnóża były wszędzie. Szarpiąc go za włosy odsłaniając gardło. Z nieludzkim grymasem, Steve nachylił się nad nim, z obnażonymi kłami.

Peter skoczył na niego. Strzelił specjalną siecią w bok twarzy Steve'a i pociągnął, odchylając go od wymierzonego celu. Głośne kłapnięcie jego szczęk zaskoczyło Petera, ale i tak ponownie wystrzelił sieć, tym razem na szpony Steve'a. Mieszanka była tak samo gęsta i lepka jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz ją wypróbowali z Bruce'em. Szybko zadziałała, sklejając oba ramiona Steve'a. Rogers wrzasnął i zamachnął się, chcąc go zrzucić, ale Peter odskoczył w tył, a później znów skoczył do przodu, owijając lepką sieć wokół nadgarstków i kostek Steve'a.

— Mam go — powiedział Peter umieszczając kolejną partię pajęczyny na nogach Steve'a, aby mieć pewność, że nie spróbuje ponownie uciec. — Mam go...

Hulk wstał i ruszył na nich. Peter ledwo zdążył zejść mu z drogi, nie mówiąc już o powstrzymaniu go. Mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak Hulk zderza się z unieruchomionym Steve'em i oboje spadają z mostu. Peter podbiegł do krawędzi, ale zanim do niej dotarł, mógł usłyszeć plusk wody.

Woda poniżej była lekko zburzona. Peter pochylił się bardziej szukając jakiekolwiek śladu po zaginionej parze. Dopiero kiedy zaczął odczuwać zawroty głowy zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech. Wciąż mógł poczuć krew we wnętrzu maski i to spowodowało u niego setki przerażających myśli, że zabił Tony'ego Starka. Zatrzymał jego serce wojskowym gazem obezwładniającym. Unieruchomił Steve'a i Bruce'a za pomocą pajęczyny, która nie mogła być zniszczona ani rozpuszczona, przez co się utopili. Jego egoizm i nieostrożność zabiło połowę zespołu niezwyciężonych super bohaterów. Zadrżał, starając się powstrzymać łzy.

— Do cholery, Bruce — wyszeptał. — Powiedziałem, że mam go.

Przez te kilka chwil, które ciągnęły się niczym godziny, nic się nie poruszyło. Następnie, tafla wody została rozbita przez dużą, zieloną rękę. Peter niemal nieświadomie wyciągnął dłoń, wystrzeliwując zwykłą pajęczynę. Trafiła ona w dłoń Hulka, który obrócił nadgarstek tak, by mieć na niej dobry chwyt i móc wyciągnąć głowę nad wodą. Sapnął i potrząsnął głową, usuwając mokre włosy z twarzy. Wreszcie podciągnął nad wodę ciało Steve'a. Był mały i umięśniony tak jak przed tym wszystkim. Jego oczy były zamknięte.

Peter zapewnił mu wstęgę pajęczyny prowadzącą do mostu, a następnie wystrzelił kolejną, przyczepiając ją do tej, która była owinięta wokół teraz ludzkiego ciała Steve'a. Korzystając z belki jako dźwigni zaczął wciągać Kapitana, gdy Hulk wspinał się samodzielnie. Ból w ramieniu Petera został zapomniany, gdy skupiał całą swoją uwagę, na każdym podciągnięciu liny. Wreszcie Steve był w górze. Woda sprawiła, że specjalna pajęczyna nie była aż tak lepka, więc Peter był wstanie odciągnąć Rogersa z dala od krawędzi mostu bez przyklejenia się do niej. Delikatnie zabrał Steve'a na bok.

— Kapitanie? — Peter zdjął jedną z swoich rękawiczek. Zbliżył dłoń do nosa i ust mężczyzny. Odczuwalny słaby oddech niemal doprowadził go do łez. — Pani Pepper... Ech, pani Potts. To Steve... wrócił do normalności. Jest nieprzytomny, ale nic mu nie jest.

— Dzięki Bogu. A co z Bruce'em?

Peter uniósł wzrok. Hulk wpiął się już na most i rozglądał się dookoła z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy, ale na szczęście nie był już wściekły.

— Też jest w porządku — powiedział Peter. — Jest w porządku. Myślę, że jest to już koniec. — Peter zachwiał się, opadając do tyłu, ale zatrzymała go szeroka dłoń Hulka na plecach. Spojrzał w górę, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Był tak cholernie zmęczony. — To już koniec, prawda?

Hulk uśmiechnął się do niego. To było dziwne widzieć ten najcieplejszy uśmiech Bruce'a na tak dużej twarzy, ale Peter rozpoznałby go wszędzie. Pomimo dużych problemów, dokonali tego. Przez chwilę, zapomniawszy, że to on jest przyczyną całej sytuacji, Peter promieniał z dumy, z tego, jak sobie poradzili. To było zupełnie inne uczucie niż te, które odczuwał przy swoim pierwszym, wielkim zwycięstwie na dachu Oscorp, gdy kulił się koła ciała kapitana Stacey. Pracowali razem jako zespół i wygrali. Ludzie oglądający ich z dwóch stron mostu widzieli, jak Spider-Man współpracuje z jednym z bohaterów, którzy uratowali świat.

Ta chwila nie trwała długo. Hulk nagle podniósł głowę i zaczął się wpatrywać w punkt nad wodą. Warczał.

— Co? — Peter korzystając z ramienia Hulka, by stanąć stabilnie. Spojrzał za siebie. Odrzutowiec zbliżał się do zatoki. Był ciemny i lśniący, bez żadnych widocznych oznaczeń. Skulił się. — Um. To wygląda... zdecydowanie niedobrze.

— Co? — zapytała szybko Pepper. — Czy dzieje się coś złego?

— To odrzutowiec. — Peter wskoczył na poręcz, by lepiej go wiedzieć. — Jest wielki i zmierza w tę stronę.

Hulk wstał.

— Uciekać — powiedział.

To jak brzmiał Hulk zaskoczyło Petera. Odwrócił się do niego.

— Co to jest?

— Uciekać — powiedział ponownie Hulk. Skierował Petera do krawędzi mostu i wskazał na konstrukcję belek z którego był stworzony. — Uciekać tędy.

Peter spojrzał za niego, nieskłonny do kłótni.

— W porządku.

Skinął głową i chociaż miał ochotę wrócić do domu na plecach Hulka, ale tym razem przejażdżka byłaby _spokojniejsza_, to włożył rękawiczkę i schował się, tak jak mu kazano. Gdy był kilkanaście metrów dalej i ukryty przez samą konstrukcję mostu, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć, co się dzieje.

Odrzutowiec zatrzymał się i teraz wisiał nad ich głowami. Peter patrzył przejęty i trochę przestraszony, jak otwiera się jego klapa i pojawia się kilku żołnierzy gotowych do walki. Chciał wrócić, ale kiedy opuścił wzrok zobaczył, że Hulk nie chce z nimi walczyć, ale również zaczyna się kurczyć. Z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz mniejszy, a zielony kolor zaczynał blaknąć, aż stał się na powrót Bruce'em, który stracił przytomność tuż przed tym jak mężczyźni i kobiety zaczęli się opuszczać do niego na linach.

— Mam nadzieję, że należą do dobrych gości — powiedział Peter.

— Peter? — Pepper wciąż była na linii. — Peter, nie musisz się martwić. Rozmawiałam z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. Już tam są i zajmą się resztą. Jesteś tam?

Kolejna postać zaczęła zjeżdżać po linie. Kobieta z niesamowicie ognistymi włosami w mniej bojowym stroju niż wcześniejsze osoby. Peter pochylił się, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć i szybko wyprostował się, gdy wydawało mu się, że spojrzała ona w jego stronę. Ostrzeżenie Hulka brzmiało mu w uszach. Wycofał się na bardziej oddaloną część mostu.

— Jestem tutaj — powiedział. — Nic mi nie jest. Zostawię im resztę.

Wysunął słuchawkę spod maski i wyłączył ją. Pomimo tego, że niebezpiecznie było zostać na miejscu to czekał, aż Steve i Bruce zostali zabrani na odrzutowiec, który później odleciał.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Bruce obudził się ze znajomym uczuciem pewnej dezorientacji i z wrażeniem, że jego skóra jest zbyt napięta. Nie starał się walczyć z tym stanem. Oddychał spokojnie, a kiedy był gotowy, pozwolił by jego myśli się wyostrzyły. Leżał nagi na łóżku, które miało miękką pościel. To było jego łóżko, w Wieży Stark. Powoli skatalogował każdy ból w kończynach, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zrozumiał, że jego ręka znajduje się w uścisku ciepłej dłoni.

Bruce, obróciwszy głowę, ujrzał Petera, który ściskał jego dłoń. Swoją głowę opierał na ramionach. Wciąż miał na sobie kostium Spider-Mana, nie licząc jego maski, i wyglądało na to, że śpi mocno. Bruce patrzył na niego przez kilka minut. Minęły lata, odkąd obudził się po swojej przemianie Hulka, z kimś, kto ściskałby jego dłoń. Był tak przytłoczony emocjami, że aż czuł ból w klatce piersiowej. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Petera, nie sądził, że skończy się to tym, że chłopak będzie nad nim czuwał po incydencie.

Bruce zabrał dłoń i zaczął przeczesywać włosy młodzieńca.

— Skąd się wziąłeś, Peterze? — wyszeptał, ciężkim od emocji głosem. — I co mam z tobą zrobić?

Peter zaczął się budzić. Uniósł głowę, a uśmiech, który zagościł na jego ustach, gdy zobaczył Bruce'a, był słodki i zniewalający.

— Bruce. — Peter pochylił się nad nim, gdy przesunął swoją dłoń na jego policzek. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Nic mi teraz nie jest. — Delikatnie prześledził siniaka pod lewym okiem Petera. — A co z tobą?

— Jestem tylko trochę poobijany, ale poza tym wszystko jest okej. — Zaśmiał się. — Bywałem w gorszym stanie.

Bruce uśmiechnął się, ale nie chciał myśleć o tych razach, gdy Peter był w gorszym stanie.

— Co się stało? Co z Steve'em?

— Nie pamiętasz?

— Nie. — Bruce mógł przypomnieć sobie jedynie przebłyski walki, którą stoczyli w mieście. — Niczego nie pamiętam.

— W takim razie powiem, co się stało. Samodzielnie uratowałem sytuację — powiedział Peter, uśmiechając się z widocznym zmęczeniem. — Tylko, że pan Stark, może być wciąż w śpiączce. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd sprawdziłem, co z nim.

Bruce westchnął.

— Gaz?

— Tak. Prosto w jego twarz. — Peter zaczął się wiercić. — Ale to naprawdę nie była moja wina.

— Z pewnością. — Bruce, dalej delikatnie gładził jego twarz i kark, aż przyciągnął go do siebie. — Chodź tutaj.

Nie trzeba było dalej namawiać Petera. Pochylił się do przodu w kierunku materaca i pozwolił, by Bruce przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Wargi Spider-Mana były popękane, ale wciąż kuszące i Banner nie chciał pozwolić im odejść. To nie było mniej odpowiednie, niż wcześniej, powtarzał sobie Bruce. Peter wciąż był zbyt młody, za mało doświadczony, by poczuć się wykorzystany w tej sytuacji. Nie zatrzymało go to jednak. Wreszcie posiadał coś i nie był gotowy tego odrzucić.

Peter odsunął się nagle i zanim Bruce zdążył go zapytać, co się stało, skoczył przyklejając się do sufitu. Drzwi otworzyły się chwilę później. Bruce zesztywniał, gdy ujrzał dyrektora Fury, zaglądającego do środka.

— Doktor Banner — przywitał go oficjalnie mężczyzna. — Teraz gdy nie śpisz, zechciałbyś do nas dołączyć?

— Oczywiście. — Bruce usiadł sztywno. Udało mu się nie spojrzeć na sufit. — Potrzebuję chwili, by się ubrać.

Fury skinął głową i odszedł. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Peter zeskoczył na podłogę.

— Kombinezony zabrały was po aferze na moście — powiedział. — Musiałem wkraść się tutaj przez okno.

— Fury nie nosi codziennie kombinezonu — powiedział Bruce. Wstał z łóżka i zaczął szukać czystych ubrań. — Masz szczęście, że byłeś w jego martwym punkcie, kiedy wszedł.

Peter siedział na skraju łóżka, kiedy Bruce się ubierał. Jego ramiona były opuszczone w rezygnacji.

— Przypuszczam, że teraz zostanę wydany w ręce policji.

Bruce zmarszczył brwi zapinając ostatni guzik w koszuli.

— Porozmawiam z nim — powiedział. — Fury może być trudny w obyciu, ale jest rozsądny. Nie odda cię w ręce policji, jeśli uzna, że możesz być, chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu użyteczny.

— Użyteczny? — Peter wyprostował się. — To znaczy, użyteczny w zespole?

— Zobaczymy. — Bruce chwycił podbródek Petera i złożył pocałunek, na czubku jego głowy. — Niech się dzieje co chce. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to wprowadzę cię do zespołu. Będzie dobrze, Peter.

Podszedł do drzwi i chwycił klamkę, gdy nastolatek, odezwał się:

— Hej, Bruce — zagadnął, opierając się na rękach. — Opowiesz mi kiedyś, o Wielkim Zielonym Tobie?

— Tak. — Bruce uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem. — Opowiem ci o nim.

Po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi, Bruce westchnął głęboko. Czuł się tak, jakby szedł walczyć. Wziął się w garść i ruszył w kierunku głównej jadalni, z której dobiegały głosy.

— Mały, brzydki robal — powiedział Fury. — Może powinienem odwiedzić siedzibę Oscorp. Wydaje mi się, że to jest pewnego rodzaju, naruszenie bezpieczeństwa.

Bruce wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył Fury'ego, który przyglądał się zawartości plastikowego pojemnika. Małemu, czerwono niebieskiemu pająkowi, z rozstawionymi przednimi odnóżami.

— Znalazłeś go?

Bruce założył okulary i Fury podał mu pojemnik, by przyjrzał się dokładniej jego zawartości.

— Znalazła go Agent Romanoff — wyjaśnił Fury. — Przypuszczam, że jest to sprawca zamieszania.

Siedząca w pobliżu, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, Natasza tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Bruce przyjrzał się dokładnie pająkowi. Wyglądał dokładnie tak jak poprzedni, z tym wyjątkiem, że ten był żywy. Uspokojony, że pajęczak jest dokładnie zamknięty w pojemniku, zwrócił swoją uwagę na resztę osób przebywających w pokoju. Pepper siedziała w pobliżu Nataszy, z tabletem opartym na kolanach. Innymi obecnymi osobami byli Tony i Steve, zawinięci w szlafroki i posadzeni obok siebie na kanapie. Obaj mieli położony okład z lodem na czubku głowy, wyglądali mizernie i tak jakby mieli mdłości, ale przynajmniej Tony był przytomny, a Steve był w pełni człowiekiem. Bruce oddał pająka Fury'emu i podszedł do Steve'a sprawdzając jego tętno i temperaturę.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał.

— Wyczerpany. — Rogers nie reagował na zabiegi Bruce'a. — Półprzytomny.

— Minie to.

— Wysłaliśmy już próbkę krwi do laboratorium — powiedział Fury. — Uzyskane wyniki powinny stwierdzić, czy stan Kapitana Rogersa jest permanentny.

— Promieniowanie wydzielane przez te pająki jest minimalne — stwierdził Bruce. — Jestem dość przekonany, że rozproszy się ono i nic mu nie będzie.

— Ale i tak wróci razem z nami do bazy. Będziemy go obserwować, aż upewnimy się, że nic mu nie jest.

Bruce uścisnął pocieszająco ramię Steve'a. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna docenił ten gest.

— A co z Tony'm?

— Ma przeszywający ból głowy — wymamrotał Tony. — Dzięki, że pytasz.

— Przynajmniej wiemy, że nasz środek działa.

— Doktorze Banner. — Fury wskazał mu, by usiadł. — Chciałbym usłyszeć twoją wersję wydarzeń z dzisiejszej nocy.

Bruce zajął miejsce koło Steve'a. Spojrzał na swoich kolegów, którzy wyraźnie starali się mu coś przekazać, ale Fury szybko położył temu kres.

— Nic z tego — powiedział. — Widzę, że staracie się ustalić jedną wersję zdarzeń. Po prostu powiedz mi, co się stało, doktorze Banner.

Bruce oblizał wargi.

— Kapitan Rogers został narażony na znikomą ilość materiału radioaktywnego. Promieniowanie pochodziło z tego pająka — machnął ręką w kierunku pojemnika — wywołało to negatywną reakcję z serum super żołnierza... w jego krwi i spowodowało... mutację według mojego rozumowania. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Nie ma żadnego materiału filmowego z tego zdarzenia?

Pepper stuknęła kilka razy w swój tablet, a następnie podała go. Widniało na nim kilka obrazów z kamer, w tym tej znajdującej się na balkonie wieży, kilka ujęć pochodzących z helikoptera, należącego do stacji telewizyjnej, a nawet nagrania na YouTube, wykonanych za pomocą telefonów komórkowych. Bruce niemal promieniował podnieceniem, gdy patrzył na makabryczną przemianę Steve'a.

— Wszystko to spowodowane przez małą dawkę promieniowania — powiedział głównie do siebie. — Nadzwyczajne.

Steve oglądał nagranie z mieszanką winy i lęku.

— Nie pamiętam niczego, po tym jak doktor Banner kazał mi się położyć na kanapie — powiedział.

— To nie jest inne od tego, co doświadczam podczas przemiany w swoją lepszą połówkę — Zafascynowany Bruce, ciągnął dalej swoją wypowiedź. — Transformacja, utrata funkcji poznawczych, brak kontroli. Oryginalna formuła, którą podano Steve'owi reaguje w bardzo podobny sposób, co do mojej. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to znaczy? — Spojrzał podekscytowany na Tony'ego. — Miałem rację, co do wzoru formuły. Problemem nie była moja substancja, ale promieniowanie gamma. Wszystko inne zrobiłem dobrze.

— Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? — zapytał niewyraźnie, Steve.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Tylko jeszcze nie wiem, _co_ to oznacza. — Bruce ponownie otworzył nagranie. — Ale to jest niesamowite. Mam dzięki temu, tak wiele badań do przeprowadzenia...

Steve westchnął.

— Przynajmniej wynikło z tego coś dobrego.

— Doktorze Banner — powiedział Fury. — Do sedna.

— Ach, tak, przepraszam. — Dalej oglądał nagranie. — Co mówiłeś?

Fury zgromił go spojrzeniem.

— Masz mi powiedzieć, skąd pochodzi ten pająk.

Bruce trzymał głowę pochyloną, zyskując na czasie. Udało mu się jednak dostrzec Tony'ego, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Przed tym jak Fury stracił cierpliwość, powiedział:

— Przypuszczam, że przyszedł razem ze Spider-Manem.

— Strażnicy w siedzibie Oscorp przysięgają, że dzisiejszego dnia, Spider-Man okradł ich laboratorium — wtrąciła się Natasza. — Policji nie udało się potwierdzić, co ukradł, bo nikt tego nie wyjawi. Nie istnieją również żadne odciski palców lub inne dowody na miejscu przestępstwa, które mogłyby posłużyć do identyfikacji tożsamości złodzieja.

— Nic o tym nie wiem — powiedział szybko Bruce. — Naprawdę. Wiem tylko, że Spider-Man pojawił się tutaj, potrzebując pomocy medycznej. Opatrzyliśmy go, a potem kapitan Rogers został ugryziony.

Bruce został rozproszony przez jedno z nagrań, które pokazywało starcie Steve'a z Hulkiem. Coś takiego, zawsze było dla niego trochę surrealistyczne.

— Pomógł nam jednak opanować sytuację.

Fury zacisnął usta.

— Tak — zgodził się z nim. — O ile można tak powiedzieć.

Bruce zamknął otwarte okna i oddał tablet Pepper.

— Dyrektorze Fury — powiedział. — Spider-Man działa od pewnego czasu w Nowym Jorku. Przypuszczam, że masz plik na jego temat.

Fury nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, że to on teraz jest przesłuchiwany.

— Mam.

— Czy wiesz, że posiada nadludzkie umiejętności? Nienaturalne?

— Mieliśmy takie podejrzenia.

Bruce oblizał wargi i pochylił się do przodu. Modlił się o to, by rozegrać to prawidłowo.

— Jest wyjątkowy — powiedział z przekonaniem. —Sir, Spider-Man jest inteligentny i utalentowany.. Wszyscy również wiemy, że ma serce w odpowiednim miejscu. Wiem, że to co się stało w nocy, jest uznawane za porażkę i... — Spojrzał na Steve'a i Tony'ego —...mogło się to skończyć o wiele gorzej, niż tylko szkody materialne. Potrzeba o wiele więcej, niż dzieciaka w obcisłym kostiumie, by poradzić sobie z moją wściekłą stroną. Nie mówiąc już, o stawieniu czoła dwóm takim jak ja. A on właśnie to zrobił.

Fury spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— O co mnie pytasz, doktorze Banner?

— Zastanawiam się... — Bruce wziął głęboki oddech. — Proszę rozważyć, czy nie przyjąć go do Avengers.

Steve i Tony siedzieli obok niego w ciszy. Bruce nie wiedział, czy to była cisza przepełniona dezaprobatą, czy może poparcia, ale nie starał się tego dowiedzieć. Patrzył wprost na Fury'ego i starał się pokazać całą swoją pewność siebie i żadnego ukrytego motywu. Wdawało się że to nie działa, ale Fury odchylił się do tyłu i zmarszczył brwi z zamyśleniu.

— Czy on jest tutaj? — zapytał Fury.

— On... był przed chwilą. — Bruce'owi udało się nie spojrzeć na drzwi. — Nie wiem, czy wciąż tutaj jest.

Natasza wstała, ale Fury powstrzymał ją machnięciem dłoni zanim zdążyła wyjść z pokoju. Po kolejnej chwili zamyślenia powiedział:

— Wezmę to pod uwagę.

— Jestem pewien, że gdyby _tutaj_ był, podziękowałby ci — stwierdził Bruce.

Nikt się nie poruszył ani nie spojrzał na drzwi, chociaż uwaga każdego, była na nich skupiona. Kiedy nic się nie stało, Fury pokręcił głową.

— W międzyczasie mam wiele raportów do napisania — powiedział. — A ty Kapitanie, pójdziesz razem zemną.

— Czy możesz dać mi kilka minut? — zapytał Steve. — Chciałbym się trochę oczyścić i znaleźć jakieś ubrania, zanim udam się do helikoptera.

— Dobrze. — Kąciki ust Fury'ego drgnęły. Zawsze wiedział o wszystkim. Skinął na Nataszę. — Będziemy czekać na zewnątrz.

— Czekaj. — Bruce wyprostował się na swoim miejscu. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to chciałbym zachować tego pająka.

Fury uniósł brew.

— Po co?

— Do moich badań. — Bruce wyciągnął dłoń, ale kiedy Fury nie przekazał mu pojemnika, został zmuszony do wytłumaczenia. — Może zapewnić mi potrzebne dane — powiedział. — Wpływ jaki miał na Kapitana Amerykę jest niezwykły i zasługuje na dalsze badania. Oczywiście w bezpiecznych warunkach. — Przełknął ślinę. — Może będę nawet w stanie dowiedzieć się skąd dokładnie on pochodzi.

Fury chrząknął.

— Załóżmy, że nie można uznać go za skradziony obiekt, jeśli właściciele nie zgłosili, że został skradziony — powiedział powściągliwie. — Ale bądź z nim bardzo ostrożny, doktorze. Przyjdę do ciebie i chcę wiedzieć, czego się dowiedziałeś.

— Oczywiście. — Chciał wyjaśnić Fury'emu całą sytuację, ale miał wrażenie, że tylko ograniczy pole manewru dyrektorowi, w sposób, który żaden z nich nie chciał. — Nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca niż tu — powiedział i Fury wreszcie poddał mu pojemnik.

— Jeśli to wszystko... — stwierdził mężczyzna —...to odchodzimy. — Spojrzał poważnym wzrokiem na Steve'a. — Spotkamy się na lądowisku.

— Tak jest, sir.

— Pójdę z tobą — zaoferowała, Pepper. — Chcielibyście się napić kawy przed wyjazdem?

— Poproszę — powiedziała Natasza. Cała ich trójka wyszła razem.

Tak szybko jak wyszli z pokoju, Bruce odwrócił się w stronę korytarza.

— Przegapiłeś swoją szansę — zawołał.

Zabrzmiał huk, a później pojawił się Peter, który wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Przepraszam.

Bruce spojrzał na Steve'a i Tony'ego, którzy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Krzywiąc się podszedł do drzwi, by spotkać Petera.

— Myślałem, że chciałeś tego — powiedział cicho. — Jeśli chcesz być w zespole, to będziesz musiał, w którymś momencie stawić czoła dyrektorowi Fury'emu.

Peter wiercił się, co chwilę przygryzając wargę i trąc ramię, aż w końcu pokręcił głową.

— Dziękuję, Bruce. Naprawdę. Ale po przemyśleniu doszedłem do wniosku, że nie jestem na to gotowy. Może kiedyś. Tylko jeszcze nie teraz.

Bruce uśmiechnął się.

— Rozumiem.

Tony chrząknął głośno.

— Czy chcecie podzielić się z czymś z klasą?

Bruce odsunął się na bok i Peter biorąc głęboki oddech, wszedł do pokoju. Zdeterminowany odwrócił się w kierunku Tony'ego i Steve'a.

— Panie Stark — powiedział. — Kapitanie Rogers. Bardzo przepraszam za wszystko. Wiem, jak wiele problemów spowodowałem.

— Incydent z pająkiem był wypadkiem — stwierdził Steve. — Przede wszystkim, nie powinieneś włamywać się do Oscorp.

— Wiem. — Peter pochylił głowę. — Znajdę sposób, by to naprawić. Ale wydaje się, że nie macie zamiaru mnie wydać policji, więc... przepraszam i obiecuję, że nie zrobię tego ponownie. I tak nie muszę teraz zdobywać innego pająka, co nie?

Steve westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

— Wszyscy po szkodzie są tacy inteligentni — narzekał.

— Przynajmniej nie było żadnych ofiar — dodał Tony. — Oprócz mojej dumy. Twoje zmienienie się w ogromnego pająka i zniszczenie niektórych samochodów, nie jest najgorszym co mogło się stać.

— Wszyscy popełniliśmy błędy — wtrącił się Bruce. — Ale jesteśmy teraz mądrzejsi. — Położył rękę w obronnym geście, na karku Petera. — Jednakże lepiej, żebyś się przez chwilę nie wychylał.

Peter obserwował go kątem oka.

— To znaczy, że nie jestem tu już mile widziany?

Bruce zarumienił się i spojrzał na Tony'ego prosząc o pomoc. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Stark nie był zainteresowany ratowaniem go, ale potem wstał z kanapy.

— Znajdźmy ci jakieś ubrania, Rogers — powiedział. — Happy zostawił tutaj kilka rzeczy. Może uda ci się wcisnąć w niektóre z nich.

Kiedy Tony, pomógł Steve'owi stanąć na nogi, Bruce odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Peterem.

— Tak długo jak tu jestem, jesteś mile widziany — powiedział poważnie. — Obiecałem, że pomogę ci zrozumieć twoje umiejętności i miałem to na myśli. Wiem, co przeżywasz.

Peter uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

— Tak. Teraz w to wierzę. — Przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. — Co... z resztą?

Rumieniec Bruce'a pogłębił się.

— Będziemy nad tym pracować… — powiedział. — Ale w znacznie wolniejszym tempie niż wcześniej.

— Czyli... — w jego spojrzeniu były figlarne iskierki i Bruce stwierdził, że ma wątpliwości, co do swojej kontroli —...oznacza to, że przez najbliższy czas, nie będzie ocierania się o mnie, ubranego w spandeks?

Steve, który dopiero wychodził z pokoju, zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do nich.

— Czekajcie, co?

Bruce zająknął się na swojej odpowiedzi, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Peter uchwycić jego usta w pocałunku. W momencie, w którym w końcu pomyślał, by odsunąć się, chłopak przestał go całować.

— Muszę iść — powiedział swobodnie, Peter. — Moja ciotka zamierza mnie zabić. — Spojrzał na Tony'ego i Steve'a. — Bez urazy?

— Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów — powiedział Tony. — I mam to na myśli.

Peter zasalutował.

— Cieszę się, że w końcu pana poznałem, panie Stark. — Naciągnął do końca maskę i skierował swoje kroki w stronę okna.

Bruce otarł usta i spojrzał bezradnie na Steve'a.

— Peter...

— Zadzwonię jutro — powiedział Peter, kiedy otworzył okna i wspiął się na parapet. — Mamy jeszcze wiele do przegadania.

— Dobrze, ale Peter... — Bruce poszedł za nim do okna. Peter czekał na niego, ale kiedy stanął obok niego, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Westchnął. — Uważaj na siebie.

— Okej. Ty również, Bruce.

Puścił mężczyźnie buziaka, a potem zeskoczył z parapetu pozwalając, by pajęczyna zabrała go dalej w miasto. Bruce obserwował go, aż ten zniknął mu z oczu. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek znudzi mu się patrzenie, jak Peter swobodnie porusza się między budynkami.

— Hej — powiedział Steve. — Co do cholery, to było, to przed chwilą?

Zawstydzony Bruce, odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Dzieciaki — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Są nieracjonalne.

Steve skrzywił się, ale wtedy Tony popchnął go, by wydostać ich z pokoju.

— Dalej, Rogers — powiedział. — Sprawmy byś był czysty i ładny dla dyrektora Fury'ego.

Kiedy Tony'emu udało się wyprowadzić Steve'a i obaj zniknęli, Bruce odetchnął z ulgą, wracając do okna. Peter już dawno zniknął z widnokręgu, ale widział, że się wkrótce zobaczą. Nie miał pojęcia, co będzie dalej, ale po raz pierwszy, nie przeszkadzało mu uczucie niewiedzy.

— Przypuszczam, że zostanę w mieście dłużej niż myślałem — powiedział w zamyśleniu.

Skierował się do swojego pokoju, chcąc uzyskać jeszcze kilka godzin właściwego snu. Gdy nastanie ranek, będzie miał wiele pracy. Ta myśl spowodowała u niego uśmiech.

_I skończyłam kolejne tłumaczenie, ale chcę uspokoić wszystkich, którzy polubili tę parę. Mam zamiar kontynuować tłumaczenie kolejnych części tego cyklu. Pierwszy rozdział ich dalszej historii powinien pojawić się najpóźniej w sierpniu. _

_Jak zawsze chciałabym podziękować becie jak i czytelnikom. Mam nadzieję, że z każdym, kolejnym rozdziałem, mój warsztat stanie się coraz lepszy, by zapewnić wam jeszcze większą przyjemność czytania._

_Do zobaczenia!_

_A beta, sama osobiście, chciała by Was serdecznie przeprosić, za wszelkie wpadki i niedociągnięcia betowanego tekstu! Jak każdy, ciągle się uczę :)_


End file.
